Mismatch
by trendykitty
Summary: Being married is not same as being in love. Ask Leon and Kate they are married for 5 years and they are nowhere near friendship then love is a distant thought. But then why are they together? Just read this Love-Hate relationship story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So this my new story after a really long time. I know I always give the same names to my characters it because I am really bad thinking new names, so forgive me. Sorry for keeping this Chapter long, I did this just you get some interest in the story. Special Credit to **_Yuzuru Reng__e_** for suggesting me the name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the Characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

I cursed the time when I faked that I was unfit to look after Ashley, seeing paperwork make me sick and I was feeling that maybe I would get sick today, many times I thought of running back to Ingrid telling her that I was fit to resume my work as Ashley's bodyguard but lately I felt like I was losing my sense of hearing and doubted that my ear drums have worn out from hearing Ashley scream and yell for no reason. Well actually she can't be blamed at all, she yelled when she talked and thank god nobody was trying to get their hands on her since then she would yell like a banshee and then definitely my ear drums would burst from impact.

"Excuse me", I looked up and saw a woman standing at my cabin door, I felt as if I met her but I didn't remember where.

"Eh… yes", I said pondering on the thought a bit.

"Ah… finally", she said settling herself on one of the chairs in front, "it took me ages to find you and you never contacted… So care to go for diving tonight?", she asked smiling, flirting all the same and it was her these words that made me remember her, it was Angela Miller the SRT member from Havardville.

_"Leon why don't we go diving again?", she had asked._

_"Love to", I had answered but I never meant that, I looked out of my cabin thinking why I had said that because I have got this bad habit of quipping back which I developed working with her. _

'Think of the devil and the devil is here', I thought as I watched her walking by my cabin's glass and very unexpectedly she knocked and I allowed her to enter, "Kennedy have you done with that report on the last mission?", she asked not knowing that Miller was with me.

"I was about to work on it", I said cockily.

"Oh Yeah when? After I have worked on them?", she said taunting me.

"Then I have to definitely work on them, otherwise you will be writing the whole credit to yourself", I quipped back.

"Which wouldn't be a lie", she said crossing her arms glaring at me and then her gaze drifted to Angela, and maybe it was my imagination but I think she was making faces at Cornor, "Oh I didn't knew you had guest", she glared at me.

"It's not my mistake you don't get them", I again came up with a reply.

"It's useless to argue", she said and moved closer to my desk and picked up a couple of files and without a word began to leave.

"Weird woman", Angela said to me as softly as she could, as Cornor walked back to the door.

"I heard that", Cornor yelled from the door and Angela made a face again, "You do it one more time and believe me I'll make sure it stays that way only", she sort of threatened and exited.

"No one can do that", Angela yelled after her.

"She can", I told her sitting straight on my chair, "Her specialty, she can hit your facial muscles to stay intact blocking any sort of voluntary signal from brain."

"You're kidding right?", she asked doubtfully.

"No", I replied, "Every bit of that is true. Anyways why you are here again?"

"What do you mean Why?", she asked, "I wanted to get to know you better, so are you free tomorrow evening we can go to bowling, movie or anything."

"I think I am", I told her, "But I can't go…"

* * *

I looked up from my work and I don't know what made me look at Kennedy's cabin, "Feeling insecure are we?", I looked sideways it was Claire.

"Claire you scared me? What are you doing here?", I asked her.

"Just visiting you plus we had some business with the Agency; Chris and Jill are here too", she said smiling, "And you didn't answered my question, are you feeling insecure?"  
"Why would I?", I asked back getting back to work.

"C'mon I saw the Miller lady going in Leon's cabin", she explained.

"You know there's nothing between us", I told her not looking at her.

"Yeah right, after five years of marriage you say you don't feel anything for him", she said.

"It can't be called marriage Claire", I said collecting the papers of the report I just completed and putting them in a file.

"So what it is then?", she asked crossing her arm giving me a look of disbelief.

"Just one of the missions we both are assigned with from god himself and from what I can see its nowhere near being successful", I said looking at her smiling.

I walked to Mr. Trapp's, who's my boss, cabin to drop off the report, "Here's the one that we completed recently", I said to him.

"Isn't this the one Leon was supposed to complete?", he asked flipping the pages.

"It's been two days and he wasn't even started with it", I told him.

"Well looks like he wrote something", he said setting the file down.

"The only thing he wrote are Objectives, status and personnel assigned to the mission", I told him in the obvious tone.

"Oh Kate you're so funny", he said to me, "You may leave darling."

"Thanks Uncle David", I said and walked out but something hit my mind, "Uh… Uncle David?", he looked up, "Wanted a favor actually."

"Go on", he said relaxing on the chair.

"Ask Ms. Hunnigan not to give any reports to Leon if she wants to get them completed, I'll make the reports for him otherwise he would just delay everything". I stated the truth.

"Ok I think I can do that", he said and I left his room smiling and then bumped into Leon.

"Can't you see where you're going", I asked frustrated.

"I could say the same thing", he smart mouthed.

"It's useless to argue with you", I said cutting off the argument and walking to my desk and busying myself with the work.

I watched her walk back to her desk and I got in my boss's cabin, "You called David?", I said getting in.

"Yeah, Leon I was wondering why don't you take a break or something", he said while reading a file.

"Why are you saying that? Did she say anything?", I said frustrated looking back at Cornor.

"I didn't know you two discussed problems", he said leaving the file intertwining his finger smiling.

"We don't…", I said running a hand in my hair, '… she always figures out', I thought to myself.

"Oh I see…", David said smiling more, "So your family visiting this weekend?"

"Yeah", I told him.

"I hope you two can live up to their and Mrs. Cornor's expectations, they still don't…", he was saying.

"I know… she knows too", I said to him and my phone buzzed, "Hunnigan is calling have to leave and I don't need vacation", David just nodded.

"Uh… Leon", I stopped at door and looked at him, "Kate did asked me not to bother with you reports", I didn't knew what to say to him, "I just felt like telling you", I just nodded and exited the room.

* * *

I looked at my watch and it was time for me to get home, so I collected the papers of my unfinished report and put them in a file and looked towards Kennedy's cabin, "Ready to leave?", I jumped as Claire spoke these words.

"Claire, you scared me again", I said as I pulled my overcoat, "Yeah, all done for now I guess, rest for tomorrow if I am not assigned a mission."

"What is the record? I mean what is the longest span of time in which you hadn't been assigned any mission.

"One month, I guess", I lied promptly as if I knew I had to lie right now, "The time I was injured a couple of months ago."

"Yeah the time Leon had to go rescue President's Daughter", Claire said, "You know, what the strangest thing is?"

"That he made it out with only a scratch on his perfect face", I tried to joke.

"No the thing is that, you were paired to go on that mission too, I mean we all know you two give a success rate of 93% it doesn't mean you should be paired in each and every mission even when one of you is hurt. By the way is there any mission you have done without him?", she asked as we moved together towards elevator.

"Yeah many of the missions I have been partnered with Jill, other female agents and don't forget my solo missions", I told her pushing the elevator button.

"Yeah but Leon can't go on undercover or double cross mission with you and the mission you do with other female agents are escort missions in which generally the subject wants to be escorted by female agents", the elevator arrived as she completed her sentence.

"I never gave too much thought about this detail", I said laughing the matter off, "Really interesting observation made", at this we both laughed stepping in the elevator.

The elevator began to close, "I'll drop you home as always…", Claire was saying but just then somebody put their foot between the elevator doors and it parted again and it was Kennedy, "Guess I don't have to today, hi Leon", she said smiling as he stepped in.

"How you doing Claire?", he asked her smiling one of his fake smiles that he put up to show the world he could smile but personally I doubt that he hit his head hard and forgot to smile.

"I am absolutely fine", she said beaming at him, "So why Miller came to see you?"

"Uh… she wanted to go on a date", I told her and I heard a snort and my gaze drifted to Cornor who was suppressing her laugh.

"What did you say?", Claire asked looking at Kate, she was concerned and a bit angry about something.

"I said this Friday would be fine", I told her.

Claire was about to say something but she closed her mouth again and there was a moment of silence, "Kate, your in-laws are coming this weekend?"

"Yup", she told her smiling.

"Who all are coming?", she asked again.

"Everyone I guess", she told her, "Just Liana's husband won't be coming, I guess."

"Liana's coming?", I almost yelled in surprise and she looked at me giving her obvious look, "Why didn't you told me?"

"I told you this morning", she said monotonously.

"No you didn't", I said.

"Yes, I did, when we were driving here", she said to me narrowing her eyes.

"No you didn't", I said pushing Claire away moving towards my so-called wife.

"I did", she flared.

"No you didn't", I repeated again my voice raising a bit.

"I did, you never listen to me", she said crossing her arms.

"Don't make excuses, you didn't tell me", I argued as the door opened and we all stepped out and Kate literally made a run for the car.

"Look I told you this morning and that's that", she said again as I walked by her side saying the same thing.

"When?", I asked and my voice raised more.

"This morning when you we were arguing about you not paying bills", she snapped and I remembered, that it was only this thing that stopped our argument.

Kate looked around and everyone was looking at us only, luckily it was only those people who knew about our relationship, Redfields, Andrews and David. Besides these people only one person that's Kate father knew the situation between us, other people at work didn't had any idea of us being married even, main reason we never talked too much about our marriage, never called each other by first names when at work and our fingerless gloves hid our wedding rings. She pulled the door open and got inside banging the door close hard. I rounded off to driver's seat as other also got in the car too, it was not new to them after all.

Sometimes we would land a few kicks and punch if our argument heated up too much, no matter who started the argument but it always ended in silent denial, it's been five long years and our relationship only worsened, we both don't know the reason why it's like this and we never try to walk on those broken glass that's called our marriage. I looked at Kate as we stopped at a signal; she was looking outside thinking something. She looked at her watch and just then the signal turned green and the rest of the drive also went in silence.

I pulled my car on the driveway and got myself released from seatbelt, "I am…", I began but she was already out, "Sorry", I completed as she closed her side door and I got out too. She walked hurriedly to the porch and fumbled in her bag for house keys and just then we heard my dog whine from behind the door scratching the floor.

"We are here boy", she said getting the key unlocking the door and he welcomed us and she patted him once, "I know you're hungry", she said keeping her handbag at the foot of stairs as I patted him and he whined in agreement.

Kate moved to the switch and I made my way to the couch flopping on it and reached for the TV remote, "Did you pay the bills?", she asked flipping the switches, "Wait don't tell me", she said shaking her head, I had again forgot to pay electricity bills, "Leon this the third time this year and I have been reminding you what… everyday."

"I forgot", I only said.

"What are we supposed to do in dark tell me?", she said, "I can barely… no I can't see a thing."

"I can see everything", I lied, it was dark and since the place was known to me, that's why I knew my way around.

"Stop the argument please", she said, "Just call them and make up something ok… I have to feed Shadow."

She walked away and it didn't gave me time to argue and I made my way to the phone bumping into a few things in the darkness maybe I didn't knew the place too well but I didn't let the air escape from my mouth otherwise I have to hear an hour long lecture from Kate about not paying the bills.

I felt so exhausted working in the dark and in this hot environment making dinner for both of us but what to do, my husband is bad at remembering that he has to pay bills even after he has been doing that for last five years. I wondered how he managed before the marriage. I again cursed him chopping the vegetables and looked at his dog enjoying his meal, it made me smile seeing him drink water from his bowl and then settle himself in his bed, "Ouch", I screamed in pain as I cut my index finger, "Shit", I said as I put it in my mouth and reached to get band-aids.

Leon walked in at that moment looked at me briefly and got himself some water from the refrigerator. I searched for the band-aid but they were not there. I put the box back and resumed making dinner and just then the electric power was turned on and I sighed in relief.

* * *

"Dinner's ready", Kate called from the table and I switched off the television and settled myself in my usual seat and she served me dinner as always, why she did that whenever we had dinner together I don't know and it never seemed to bother me. After serving me she sat on her usual place by my side and we began eating our dinner in silence like always. After that as usual she collected all the dirty dishes and took them away and began cleaning up the place a bit.

I walked to our bedroom took my pajamas and had a shower and was about to walk back to watch TV but was about to bump into Kate, she was unusually fast today for washing dishes. She walked to the cupboard and began getting her clothes and I walked downstairs and I don't know why but I walked into Kitchen and saw that all the dirty dishes were in the sink, maybe she decided to do them later after the cut on the finger gets a bit old.

* * *

I took extremely long to take a shower and shampoo my hair. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the shower and moved by the basin to brush my teeth and when I opened the small cabinet everything came tumbling down and I again cursed Leon for this as I put everything back and as I was putting his shaving things back I found band-aids and it made me look towards the bathroom door.

I put the band-aid around my finger and brushed my teeth, dried my hair enough so that water may not wet the bedding as I sleep then pulled on my night dress and walked out and to my surprise Leon was asleep, isn't it time for him to watch the news he already knows. I switched off the bathroom light and turned to walkout the room to check whether everything was securely locked or not. After checking those I walked back to my room with Shadow tailing behind me and as I got on the bed and settled myself within the covers he jumped up on the bed and settled himself near our feet and I could only smile at his habit of doing that every day.

I lied down facing Leon but his back was towards me, I stared at him a bit and turned to my other side, I felt uneasy when I slept facing him even after sharing the same bed with him for five years. My gaze rested on the wedding photograph in which we both were smiling.

I clearly remembered that day when we got married or rather we were forced to marry, clearly stating accidentally got married. We never liked each other's way of working and never wanted to get married but Dad was Leon's mentor and he always wanted me to get married to him cause he had the feeling he was the right guy for me but I didn't wanted that so I refused and Leon refused too and then everything happened very fast… and we were married and it didn't took us long to realize that we couldn't stay together.

It was only because Leon's family and my mother that we were together for past five years. I clearly remember how happy Leon's parents were when they met me and how happy mum was when she came to know that I got married. I sighed and pulled the blanket over my shoulders and closed my eyes to get some sleep.

I looked back to Kate and smelled the fresh scent of her hair, it always made me wonder what that smell was, her shampoo said it was rose but I knew it was something different, I just knew. I turned and stared at her back for a bit, my life… her life… our life actually was more complicated than anything else on this earth and I don't how much long we can keep up. I turned back to resume my previous position and then closed my eyes to get much needed sleep.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading the story please feel to review, ok just review it already. Hope you liked the story, so just stay rooted to this one for more arguments and less love. This might be one my longest story if I have your support, so please review it. Sorry for any mistakes if any although I proof-read but I always miss something or the other


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all I'd like to thank my all readers and but much more special thanks to the Reviewers _**Jill Kennedy and Yuzuru Renge**_ for reviewing. Enjoy you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Resident Evil character, they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes when I heard the alarm and to my surprise I was again facing Leon and he was facing me, I have been noticing this for last five years, we both sleep with our backs towards each other but we end up facing each other in the morning, at least I do, he's not an early riser so he hardly thinks about this fact. Knowing that I am awake, Shadow walked to me and licked my face, "Good morning, Shadow", I said to him yawning stretching a bit.

I got downstairs to collect morning newspaper and milk and walked to kitchen to prepare for breakfast. I decided to make French toasts today, so I just took out the stuff needed to make it and filled Shadow's bowl with water and food. I climbed the stairs and got myself clothes and headed to bathroom to brush my teeth and have a shower.

Shadow licked me up like every other morning and I patted him and pushed him away before he soaks me dog drool. Kate was already up as usual and was having shower. I walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open, "Can't you knock before you come in", Kate yelled from behind the shower curtains.

"Don't worry I am not interested", I said to her washing my face with water and getting my toothbrush.

"Idiot", she cursed me; "If you knock I won't be shocked every day."

"If I do it every day then why are you surprised?", I couldn't help but ask.

"You love to argue don't you", she said siding the curtains getting out wearing an ordinary dress not her usual work clothes, "I am begging you please pay the bills today, at least save our relatives from being in dark or without electricity."

"I'll pay them", I said turning to her.

"Promise me", she said looking me straight in eyes holding her hand in front of me.

"I promise", I said shaking her hand.

"Promise me you'll keep this promise", she said again.

"I said I'll pay the bills", I said to her frustrated.

"I believe you", she said walking out, "Breakfast's in 30 minutes."

* * *

I walked all dressed up to go to the work with Shadow running behind me, I sat down on the table and Kate served me with one of my favorites French toasts and a cup hot strong black coffee. Usually after doing her breakfast with me she asks me to take Shadow for a stroll while she gets ready for work but she took my plates and her and started doing dishes and I took Shadow for a walk by my own and when I returned I saw her tidying up the house and she wasn't ready to go to work.

"If you're not gonna go get ready in next fifteen minutes, we're gonna be late for work", I finally said to her as she pulled the covers off the cushions.

"Oh, I forgot I won't be going to work today and tomorrow, I have to get this place and most importantly the guest rooms cleaned, so they can be a bit livable", she told me pulling the curtains too, "Haven't changed these things for a month now."

"Ok… so I'll be heading to work now", I said to her and she looked at me.

"Leon", she called and I looked at her from the door, "Don't forget to pay the bills."

"Yeah", I said and headed out to my car and drove off.

For some reason I felt really weird and also that it took me more time to get to work, even though I was early than usual. I walked to the elevator and pushed the up button and just then heard laughter and turned to see John, "Hey Leon, how're you doing this morning?"

"I am good", I told him.

"Obviously since Kate didn't came today right", John said noticing.

"Yeah", I told him smiling.

"What happened she got sick or something", he asked again as the elevator arrived.

"Nah just fixing the place up for the family", I told him getting in the elevator. We didn't discuss anything personal after that just made fun of things and people on our way up to the office floor.

John walked to get in his cabin while I walked to get in mine but somebody called me, "Leon", it was Hunnigan, "Can we have a word please?", I nodded and went in her cabin.

"You told Mr. Trapp that you were ok to look after Ashley so I got things arranged for you, the thing is you have to report there before 10:00 am", she told me and I looked at the clock there was enough time to reach there.

"No problem", I said and turned to walk out.

"One more thing", she said and I was turning to look at her but she spoke before that, "Have a great day sweetie."

I got out shaking my head, what's with women, am I the only man here. At least Kate is many times better than these women in these cases, I shook my head vigorously; I couldn't believe I was thinking about Kate back there. I reached in my cabin and got a pair of ear plugs from the drawer and was about to head out but I called my bank and asked to make a transaction to state's electricity office and clear the bill and then headed to the White house.

* * *

I was really exhausted working all day, this place wasn't messy but the 2nd guest room really gave me a hell lot of exercise, since the first was regularly put to use due to my sisters. I had to work so much that I even missed today's lunch and I was feeling extremely weak that I didn't even had strength to go and prepare dinner now but at least the place was nice and clean and a better place to live. I looked at the watch and was shocked to hell as it showed it was midnight, no wonder I was feeling weak, I was working non-stop for about 14 hours.

Leon wasn't back until now and it made me think that it was utmost 8:00 pm, "Where the hell did he go?", I muttered to myself and looked outside for any sign of him. My tiredness was replaced by this unknown feeling which could be called worry I guess. I always got worried for him, he was extremely reckless.

The home phone rang and I rushed for it, "Hello", I said hoping it to be Leon.

"I would be late today… ", it was indeed him, "Don't wait for me on dinner."

"What makes you think I would wait for you at dinner", I said to him.

"What I meant was don't make dinner for me, I had my dinner with Ashley", he told.

"Oh… when will you be back?", I asked him and had to smile at his intelligence since he was calling at midnight asking me not to make dinner for him.

"When Ashley goes to sleep", he told me, "Why do you ask?"

"I am not going be awake, just get the key from outside lamp", I said to him.

"Fine by me", he said and I could hear his name being called, "Have to go bye", and before I could say anything to him he disconnected. I put the receiver back and headed upstairs to our bedroom showered and went straight to bed without having anything in my stomach because I was really tired.

* * *

I pulled my car on the driveway at about 1:00 in the morning. I was dead tired all I wanted to do now was sleep. I found the key where Kate told me it was, I got in and locked the door. Shadow didn't came running, maybe he was asleep too. I climbed the stairs and pushed open the door and Shadow looked up at me and then resumed his position on the bed. Kate was already asleep; I walked quietly to get my clothes from the cupboard because like me she was a light sleeper too. If she got up we would get engaged in some or the other argument which I am not looking forward to right now.

I was so much tired that I could have straight jumped on the bed and slept but I needed to shower first, to get all day's dirt and filth off me. After pulling my track pants I climbed onto the bed, I always slept bare chest, Kate never seemed to mind that and if she did who cared about her.

I tried to be comfortable in the covers and in the process I turned to face Kate, her back was towards me, she always had her back towards me, I had never in my life seen her sleeping facing my side. I usually faced whichever side I felt comfortable and for some reason I only get myself to sleep once I face her side. Staring at her back blankly and inhaling her scent worked like a sedative for me and I always felt sleepy.

* * *

A/n: I know this wasn't much of a Chapter but I'd like it if you reviewed. So go and review it Please! Oh and thanks for taking out time to read.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey so here I am with the third installment of 'Mismatch' for all of you who are reading. Thank you for reading and a lot extra Thanks to Jill Kennedy and Yuzuru Renge for review, thank you guys you rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its Characters they belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up from the irritating sounds of someone's alarm clock and to my surprise it was ours, it was sitting on Kate's bed side table. I reached and turned it off and lied back on the bed and looked at Kate she was asleep and much more surprising thing she was facing me. I turned to my side and I don't know why I reached and felt her temperature and she woke with a start.

"What… what happened?", she asked me sitting up.

"Nothing you just slept too long", I said to her and she looked at me and then to the alarm.

"Why didn't rang", she muttered to herself.

"It did rang, very loudly but you didn't woke up so…", I was saying.

"I was a bit tired", she said cutting in.

"Wait", I said grabbing her hand, "let me check you first, I think you have fever."

"No, I do not", I said to Leon, even though I doubted it myself, "Plus why are you worried", I said shaking my hand off his grip, "You should better get ready if you don't want to be late, you know you have to report at 8:00 at White house."

"Yeah", he said and got up, "Let me use the bathroom first."

"I'll make breakfast", I said to him and hurried down the stairs and made breakfast for him and myself then headed back upstairs and made bed as Leon got ready for work.

Once I was done with that I brushed my teeth and decided to have breakfast first because I really felt extremely hungry. I went downstairs and saw Leon buttering his toast and he looked at me as I sat in my usual place, "You sure, you ok?", he asked me again.

"Why are you asking?", I asked him back.

"You know since the time we got up, we didn't had any arguments about anything", he said looking at me concerned, "and… you look… a bit pale."

"Huh… what's that suppose to mean? Look if you want something just say it ok, I am not a toast so you could just butter me up", I said to him.

"Even though you look pale I guess you are alright", he said maybe smiling as he buttered another toast.

After that he headed for work and I had a lot of work to do myself. I had to go shopping to get groceries and stuff. But right now I needed to have a bath, so I headed straight to the bathroom and I know it's unbelievable but again Leon barged in, "I swear if you barged in one more time I am gonna punch you hard", I said, hurriedly putting on clothes.

"Haven't I told you before I am not interested", he said, "I just forgot my watch and cell phone."

"In bathroom?", I questioned giving him a death glare.

"In bedroom", he replied.

"So you started sleeping here now", Kate asked mocking me.

"I would have if the bathtub was more comfortable then bed", I said opening the medicine cabinet, "I must have put it here", I muttered to myself, "Where is my cell phone?"

Kate gave me a confused, frustrated and irritated look, "Now what exactly was your cell phone doing inside the medicine cabinet", she asked me speaking every word real slowly telling me she was angry. Well can't help her, anger is right there just around the corner in her case.

"Hunnigan called me when I was Shaving so I put my phone on speaker while I talked to her and I haven't seen my phone since then", I told her the whole story cut short, "Maybe I accidentally put it in the cabinet."

"So?", she questioned playing dumb walking out of the bathroom.

"So have you seen my phone?", I asked her frustrated following her out.

"No I haven't", she replied and busied herself in drying her hair, "I really haven't", she told me again looking at me and began working on her hair, "Then again maybe I have", and she pretended to think. I could tell she knew where my phone was, "Yeah I think I saw it in the laundry basket", she took a pause, "No I am sure I saw it in the laundry basket."

I lunged for the laundry basket and searched for my phone, "It's not here", I said to her.

"I know", she said, "Because it's here", she showed me my phone.

"Give it to me", I almost snatched it out of her hands.

"Can you tell me how it got in the laundry basket?", she asked crossing her arms as I checked if my phone worked or not.

"I already told you", I told her.

"Do you have any fakest idea what had happened to it if I hadn't noticed it there", Kate flared.

"Yeah totally, we would be having this conversation later", I said pocketing my phone.

"Just forget it", Kate said, "there is no point in this. If I have been repeating this to any animal then he would have understood it by now", she said it to no one in particular.

"Yeah because only animals can understand other animals", I commented but she didn't replied ending this argument.

I walked to get out of the bedroom when she spoke, "Leon", I looked back at her, "Get back home soon", she said and I couldn't believe my ears that she was saying this to me, "Have to plan everything", she added maybe noticing my shock, "Also I am going shopping today, I can get your things if you want."

"I already got them", I told her.

"Ok", she just said telling me that I was free to go now. So I finally headed to go to work.

* * *

"Hello?", I answered my phone.

"Hey, its Angela, we are still meeting at Coffee right", she asked and I looked at my watch.

"I guess I could meet you now, later I have some work to do", I said to her, although I said I would meet her today but I was not looking forward to it and I know women needed a hell lot of time before they could go out with anyone so saying meet me now was indirectly saying 'no' because she won't be able to make it.

"I am fine with it, meet you a Jane's Café", she said excitedly and disconnected.

I sighed out of frustration, I headed for Jane's. After dealing with Ashley I didn't have any strength left in me to deal with Angela, they both were quiet alike, What exactly women see in me that my wife don't see in me, "Woah where does that come from", I said shaking my head. Well it was not something new, I did compare others with my lawfully wedded wife what I don't know was whether I expected other woman to despise me like Kate more or I expected Kate to show interest in me, maybe a I expected both but I wanted one thing. I smiled sarcastically at my twisted fate as I spotted Jane's café.

I parked my car and had to walk a certain distance to get to the café. Angela yelled loudly to get my attention that it not only got my attention but also the people sitting there, "I thought you would be ditching me", she said after we had ordered ourselves coffee.

"Actually I was busy and my parents and sister are visiting tomorrow so I had to do some stuff", I told her the truth. I had to plan weekends with Kate, so that my parents and her mother don't come to know the harsh truth.

"Can I meet them", she asked.

"No, actually I already have plans", I lied to her, "Got a tight schedule actually."

"Maybe I can help you to make them see around the town", she said keeping her hand on mine and just then my phone rang and I looked at it, it was Kate calling. Why the hell is she calling, maybe its urgent she never, ever calls me.

"Wait a minute I have to get this call", I said to Angela seriously.

"Ok", she said shrugging.

"Yes?", I answered the call.

"Where are you?", Kate asked me.

"At Jane's Café", I told her.

"What're you doing here?", she asked and I looked around and saw her sitting at one of the tables behind me with Shadow at her feet.

"Meeting someone", I told her clearing my throat.

"Dating perhaps", she said to me looking at Angela recognizing her.

"Yeah you can say that", I said to her.

"Good make sure the doll is in the bag", she said to me.

"Why?", I said looking back at her.

"Just so I can be out of the prison", she said and disconnected.

I watched her get up and leave with her huge shopping bags, she hauled a taxi and went away, "I think I should leave", I said keeping back the phone.

"You are leaving? But you just came", Angela said pouting.

"Look I said I have some important things to do plus…", I took a pause, "There's no place for women in my life."

"You already have a girlfriend?", she asked me.

"No but you can say I have that space filled", I told her.

* * *

I unlocked the door and got in and began placing the things I had brought, food stuff in the kitchen supplies in the cupboard and stuff. I ascended up the stairs and took a pair of my home clothes and instead of going to bathroom I began changing in the bedroom, since I occasionally do that when Leon's not at home. But just when I was out of my dress the room door opened and I screamed, I didn't expected him to show up so quickly, I hid myself behind the cabinet door.

"I am sorry, I didn't knew", Leon said turning his back at me.

"That's ok, just move out. I have to put clothes on", I said hurriedly pulling on the dress.

"Yeah", he said and walked sideways but I had already pulled on the dress haven't I?

"Wait", I said.

"Yeah", he said.

"It's ok, I am… I am dressed now… you can do whatever you want", I said bending down to pick my clothes up.

Leon didn't say anything but he walked to bed sat down and began removing his shoes. I avoided his gaze even though it was not at me, "Kate", he said not looking at me.

"Hmm…", I replied also not looking at him.

"I was just getting rid of her", he said.

"I know what you were trying to do. After spending 5 years with you I don't think I am as clueless about you as you are about me. I was just… teasing you and was expecting something quick witted and not your apologies", I cleared things out, it felt very awkward whenever he apologized for something like that since it didn't bothered me if he wanted to date someone.

"So have you thought anything about what we should do when they all come?", I asked her.

"Maybe we should just let them do what they want", she said sighing sitting by me, "just don't take any missions when they are here."

"Ok", I agreed with her.

"Come home early", she said again.

"Hmm… and", I asked her again.

"Eat properly, sleep properly, what else they want", she said.

"Maybe that we live happy together, love each other", I said to her.

"No problem we are good at pretending that", she said trying to smile.

"I think the best", I said trying to smile myself.

* * *

A/n: Thanks again for reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter only needs proof-reading and will be up soon. But before that I'd really appreciate it if you take a little extra time to Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey thank you all for and reading and supporting and an extra thanks to my reviewers Yuzuru Renge and Jill Kennedy for taking out more of their times tell how they find this fic. Now I have nothing more to say just enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, they are property of Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 4

The day when Leon parents were supposed to arrive we both got up early dressed beautifully like at couple should dress, kept everything perfect for the guests. I was dressed in a short peach and white dress that reached little below my mid thighs, enhancing every curve on my body really cute dress that I bought yesterday. Leon was wearing a light blue striped button down shirt and jeans and kept his top two buttons of the shirt open and don't blame me but I told him to look decent for his parents and we even had an argument and once again he won and I lost because I gave up because he just won't listen.

We got down and had breakfast and did trivial things that needs to be done, guests were supposed to be arrived by noon or after that. They told us not to bother ourselves to receive them at airport since they already booked their ride good for us because that gave us time to get back in normal moods after the morning argument and just when I was setting table for lunch, Leon said, "Kate, they're here."

"Already?", I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon", he beckoned me and we both walked towards the door.

"How do I look?", I asked him suddenly conscious about my looks.

"Awesome", he replied, "What about me?"

"As always", I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Remember to smile", I said to him.

"It's hard to smile when you're an Agent", he said.

"Is that so how come you smile when you smart mouth me", I said as he kept his hand on my shoulder and I reached for the door, "Ready?", I questioned.

"Yeah", I answered as the door bell rang and Kate pulled the door open.

"Leon! Kate!", Mum said hugging both of us followed by Dad.

"Were you guys waiting for us? You just opened the door a second after we rang the bell", Dad said.

"Leon saw you guys through the window", Kate told them as she moved to hug my elder sister.

"My, my you got more beautiful", Liana said hugging her.

"I could say the same to you", she said, "Where's Zach?"

"He's with his father", Liana said.

"He has come too?", I sort of whined and Kate nudged me.

"Of course little bro", Liana replied.

"Mummy, I wanna see doggy", Liana's son, our nephew Zach came running to her.

"Oh look who is this little guy", I said bending down to his level, "Do you recognize me?"

"Aunt Kate's husband", he said promptly and we all laughed.

"I am your Uncle Leon", I said giving a chocolate to him as both me and Kate bent to kiss him on either of his cheek.

"Kate's better kisser", he said comparing, "She's better than my girlfriend."

"So sweet", Kate said kissing him one more time and picked up the 4 year old in her arms, "You are heavy."

"I am working out", he said, "But not like daddy."

"He's such a talker", Liana said.

"Yeah I can see", Kate said.

"Hey, hey don't forget me", Jeremy said, "C'mon brother-in-law, how are you doing?"

"I am good", I answered not trying to avoid the fact that I didn't wanted him here.

"Enough talk everybody, Lunch is getting cold; you all should better hurry up. C'mon I'll show you guys to your room", she said climbing up the stairs still holding the 4 year old.

"I wanna meet doggy", Zach said.

"Doggy doesn't like dirty people, first you have a bath and then you can meet Shadow, okay", Kate said to him.

"Ok", he said.

After settling everyone in their rooms both me and Kate got back to the living room and let ourselves fall on the couch, "I think we did well", she said.

"We did perfect", I said looking at her and just then home phone rang, "Must be your parents."

"Yeah", she said getting up and receiving the call and talked with her father, "They wanted to know if your family is here; now the important thing."

"What?", I asked her shrugging.

"How to keep Zach away from Shadow, you do know he doesn't like crowds especially our families", she crossing her arms.

"Yeah now that's a big problem, adults know he's hostile so they won't bother him but what about the kid", I rested my head on the back of the couch thinking, "Let's just stay with Zach when he wants to play with Shadow, I mean all he'll do is pat him let us make Zach pat Shadow since there won't be other way, you know kids don't listen and same goes with Shadow."

"Hmm… I think that's good idea", she said thinking.

"What's good idea?", Liana said getting down with her family.

"Just figuring out how exactly is Zach gonna play with Shadow", Leon said to her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"No Leon, I won't let him play with Shadow", she said totally turning white.

"Yeah that dog is mad", Jeremy said, "You know I still have his bite marks on my butt."

"It was totally you fault, Leon did told he was hostile", Kate defended Shadow, "Just because Shadow likes me it doesn't mean he'd like you, Jeremy."

"I wanna see doggy", Zach said tugging on his parents arms.

"No", they both snapped in anger and he let go of their hands and ran to us crying out loud.

Kate lifted him in her arms, "You both shouldn't have yelled at him", Kate said to the pair, it was just an honest suggestion.

"Look you two don't know how hard parenting is, when you get a kid of your own you'll understand", Jeremy said to her.

"At least we won't make our kids cry", I back mouthed him and Kate tugged on my arm.

"I think everybody's getting irritated because of empty stomach why don't we have lunch. Leon why don't you call mom and Dad", Kate said to me, "Hey stop crying, doggy don't like crying boys", she said to Zach, "Don't worry I won't let him touch Shadow, just let him see Shadow, it would cheer him a bit", she said to Liana.

"Why is Zach crying", Mom and Dad came by their own.

"He is not crying, are you honey", Kate said.

"No", Zach sobbed rubbing his eyes.

"Please everybody settle down, I'll just get dinner", Kate said and Liana moved to take Zach from her but he clung to Kate more, "Let him be for a moment", and she nodded.

I walked to the kitchen and started doing work by one hand since other was holding up Zach, his parents were such dim wits especially his father, nobody yells at their 4 year old. I talked random stuff with Zach like school, his favorite shows, superheroes, candies, friends etc. while I transferred food items from cooking pots to serving pot. But it was really time taking while doing with one hand.

"Let me help", I turned and Leon took Zach from me, "Come let me show you my doggy."

"I wanna see doggy", Zach said and Leon made him look through the back door to the small garden where Shadow could be seen playing by himself.

"Don't take him near Shadow now, he has to eat his lunch", I said lifting the big tray with all dishes, "C'mon you have to eat too right."

"Yeah", he said and followed me. Once I was done setting bowls on the table, I served Leon's Mom and Dad first; Liana served her husband and kid while I served her and lastly I served Leon.

"Honey, what's this I don't eat this", Jeremy said holding up pumpkin.

"I didn't knew, you should have told me, give it to me I'll eat it", she said to him.

I finally served myself and settled by Leon's side, "What is this Leon you eat whatever your wife gives to you, like a dog", Jeremy said and now he got on my nerves how can he just say something unpleasant like during lunch.

"Actually she knows what I eat and what I don't after spending 5 years, which your wife can't do it in what like 9 years of marriage, don't take it otherwise Liana", Leon said eating his supper. As expected the whole lunch went by in arguments and nobody got to eat peacefully.

"That was quiet a meal Kathleen", dad said.

"Nothing compared to Liana, Dad. Liana makes 10 times better than her", Jeremy said switching on the TV.

"Oh you're embarrassing me, Jerry", Liana said mouthing a sorry to me but I know how her husband was so it didn't bothered me much.

"It's time for our afternoon nap, sweeties", Mom said to both of us.

"The bed is nice and clean", I told her.

"I know sweetie, thank you for doing this for everyone of us, I know Leon didn't helped you and to do all by yourself is hard", she said smiling warmly, "Don't tell Jeremy but your food is better than my Liana's."

I smiled at her and both my in-laws headed upstairs to catch some sleep. I took the rest of the dirty dishes to kitchen and a deep sigh escaped my lips as I saw the mountain of dishes, "Want help?", I turned and looked at Leon.

"I need to complete this by an hour or so", I said to him, "Plus we have a dishwasher", I said put the dirty pots and pan in dish washer but the China plates need to be washed by hands to I began manual work too, "Why don't you entertain your sister and her husband."

"No need, we were just heading upstairs to get some sleep, Zach didn't let me sleep", Liana answered instead of Leon.

"Why didn't you asked your good for nothing husband to make him sleep when on the plane", Leon said taking a bite of one of the apples that were on the fruit basket.

"Leon", Liana warned him though smiling as I nudged him for saying that.

"What? It's not a lie, is it?", he said shrugging.

"You are saying as if you don't depend on Kate for anything", Liana said crossing her arms pouting a bit and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"No I don't depend on her for anything", I answered casually and Kate shot me a look.

"Oh really", Liana said dropping her hands by her side, "So you do all your things around the house."

"Yes", I replied and Liana looked at Kate, that made me look at her too, "I can take care of from kitchen to house, from cooking to cleaning, from laundry to looking after Shadow and from working for income to even pay bills."

"Now you're exaggerating", Kate said looking at me smiling furiously.

"No I am not, I can… no I do those things", I said to her a bit seriously; I mean there was nothing to get angry at, I was telling the truth.

"Oh don't you get me started", Kate said wiping her hands on the kitchen towel, since she was done washing plates.

"I DO THOSE THINGS, HONEY", I said slowly and loudly getting a bit heated up.

"No you don't sweetie", Kate said warningly ducking down to get utensils from the washer.

"Every word I said is true", I said not budging from my point.

"Just don't talk to me now", Kate gave me the 'Don't Mess with me' look.

"Tell me what I said wrong", I did mess with her cause she was getting on my nerve.

"You wanna know?", she said to me angrily.

"Yeah", I said walking up to her.

"Ok, you are asking for it", she said literally throwing the drying towel on the floor and she bent down and took out a blackened pan, "This what happens when you cook", she said shoving the pan at my face, "the last time you washed clothes well that was house draperies and bed sheets, you used too much washing liquid that it lost all its softness that even Shadow finds it uncomfortable…"

"But I pay the bills", I squeezed in my sentence seeing that she was out of breath.

"Oh don't you talk about paying bills", she said shaking a knife that she was putting in the knife stand at me threateningly, "what it's like 5 month past this year, out of which you forgot to pay bills 3 times and the other two times I had to pay the bills."

"You paid bills two times, I paid 3 times. I win", I said being out of options, so what I sucked at house work but I knew how to do them.

"You win?", I said glaring at him, "Is that the best you can do", she said moving towards me.

And before I could say anything our argument was broken by Liana laughing, "You two really put up a fight", she stated.

'We were fighting? Shit', I cursed, we were losing our charm and broke out fighting on the first day guess the next week would be a total hell not to mention how much effort I had to make to put up with her, I looked at my oh-so-darling wife and she was looking at me concerned.

"Liana, what's taking you so long", Jeremy asked getting in the kitchen too.

"Sorry sweetheart, I was just having a chat", Liana said to him, "We are going to rest, see you at dinner time."

Kate got back to tidying up kitchen while I just wanted to say something to her, maybe… maybe and maybe I wanted to apologize since if she doesn't cooperate it's my family that gonna get hurt, its none of her business to make them happy plus there were more people to please in my family than in her.

"Get Shadow in", she said putting the leftovers in the Refrigerator.

"Kate…", I didn't know how to begin.

"Just please don't get on my nerves", she sort of snapped.

"Whatever happened now, you won't let that bother…", I was saying when she cut me in between.

"They are my family too", she said and looked at me and I for some reason smiled, "It's an inevitable fact that we are…", she stopped and didn't seem to complete the sentence.

"Married", I completed that for her and she nodded.

We shared our moment of silence as we just stared at each other, totally clueless about what should we do or say next. We were always so distant and for some reason we didn't wanted to cover the distance between the two. I tore my eyes of her beautiful face; yeah there was no denying that she is one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. I walked to kitchen's back door and called Shadow in which was no problem since he was well trained.

We were walking in our bedroom when Kate tugged my arm and nodded her head to Zach who was sneaking out of mum and dad's room, ", Caught ya", me and Kate said at once as he jumped in surprise.

"Shhh… granny and grandpa are sleeping and I wanna watch TV", he tried to make a run downstairs but I caught him.

"It's time for nap right", Kate said to him she said taking Zach from me.

"Only little babies and old people take naps", he said pouting.

"No, both I and Uncle Leon also take naps, don't we", she said looking at me.

"Yes, now c'mon let's go take a nap", I said walking in our bedroom, we were supposed to keep quiet and have sometime with Shadow, so he might not get aggressive against guests but we ended up trying to make Zach sleep. Kate set Zach on the bed and he immediately started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Now come to Aunt Kate", Kate spread her arms and he ran to them chuckling, "let's take a nap", she made him lie and lied down herself and began patting him to sleep.

"Uncle Leon is not sleeping", he looked at me and Kate asked me to get in too and we both lay facing each other with Zach lying between me and her and she was trying to pat him sleep, "I wanna hear a story."

"How about I hum you to sleep", she said.

"What's that?", Zach asked excitedly.

"Just listen and try to sleep", Kate said and began humming the song.

"Uncle Leon, close your eyes", Zach made me close my eyes and I didn't know when I myself fell asleep hearing that lullaby.

* * *

A/N: First day was a disaster, I wonder what would happen to them this week well, all I can say that it wouldn't be that much of fun or peace for them. Just wait for next chapter to find out what will be happening to them. And oh don't forget to give me your reviews and valuable suggestions and if you found a few mistakes or had inconvenience in reading then I am really sorry about it. Till then its Trendykitty saying goodbye and Take care!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok thanks a lot to **Yuzuru Renge and Jill Kennedy for Reviewing** and all other readers too who are reading this fic but are not able to review but thanks for supporting this fic. And if you find any mistakes or errors although I proofread it few times then I am extremely sorry for that.

**Warning: **There's a bit of rude language in this chapter, not too much though, but informing you is my duty. Enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and any of its Characters, Capcom is their rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up it was already dark and I was still sleep, soft breaths told me Zach was sleeping by me. I turned to my other side and switched on my bedside lamp so that the room was a little brighter. I turned back again and saw Kate was lying there too; she had her arm around the little boy, who was holding it snuggled close to her.

"You've been up all this time", I asked her.

"Shh…", she hushed me, "I slept too after you two fell asleep but yeah I've been up for a while and since he's holding me."

"He's really tired", I said keeping my hand on his shoulder and just then he stirred and woke up.

"Good morning", he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Had a nice sleep?", Kate asked him but before he could answer somebody banged the door violently and he clung to Kate.

"Monster", he said burying his head Kate's chest.

"It's not monster honey", Kate said, "Leon, go see who it is?"

I did as I was told and opened the door to find my sister, "Leon, mom and Dad lost Zach", she said worried and I could hear Jeremy shouting at my parents.

"He's with us", I told her.

"Jerry he's with Leon and Kate", she yelled and he came out running followed by Mum and Dad.

Liana moved inside the room and walked to the end of the bed, "Come to mum sweetie", she spread her arms and Zach ran to her.

"Leon at least you guys should have told us before keeping our kid, I was blaming mom and dad for no reason", Jerry said as Liana walked to him.

"Yeah you gave us a scare", she said, "Anyways it happens sometimes, so we forgive you. Is there milk in Refrigerator?"

"Yeah", she answered.

"That mad dog is not there, is it?", Jeremy asked holding Liana's arm stopping her and Shadow growled at him as if replying and the three people hurried out.

"I am sorry mom and dad", Leon apologized and I didn't knew the reason.

"No problem son, you know how Jeremy is", his dad said smiling at him.

"Kathleen darling, if it isn't a bother can you bring dinner in the room, you see climbing and descending stairs is not sporting anymore", his mother said but I knew it was not the reason.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring it upstairs, any special demands", I asked her.

"No honey, whatever you cook is fine, c'mon Joseph lets go to the room", she said and the old couple headed inside the room.

"I hate Jeremy, it was better if he hadn't come", Leon said and I very well knew the reason the guy got on my nerves too.

"What does your parents prefer in dinner?", I asked him.

"I think tuna", he told me.

"We don't have tuna", I said, "Would Pasta do?"

"That's Dad's favorite", he said and I glared at him, "You know I am not good at remembering things."

"I know", I said and walked down to make tonight's supper and found Liana's family enjoying something on TV. So I joined them trying to keep my distance from Kate to avoid any argument that would usually happen if we stayed with each other for too long.

But as time passed by I kept glancing at kitchen, "why don't you go and help Kate", I literally slipped off the couch when Liana whispered this to me, "I know you love her too much that you can't leave her for a sec."

"No! Who told you that?", I questioned rising from my seat.

"Just help her out ok", Liana said backing away.

"Ok, it's because you are saying", I said walking to the kitchen.

"Love you little bro", she yelled while her husband asked what it was.

"Yeah, yeah", I only replied.

"You need something?", Kate asked without looking at me, as if she had some sensor telling her that I stepped in the kitchen.

"Want some help?", Leon asked and I literally spun around to make sure it was Leon, "I am not kidding."

"You're not?", I asked confused.

"No, I am not", he said a bit frustrated, "You want my help or not."

"Ok, ok let's cut the argument", I said making a time out sign with my hands, "How about you set the table? Does that sound good?", I asked him.

"Fine", he said roughly, "Where's the cutlery?"

"In there", I pointed to a cabinet

I watched Leon open the door and take out knives, forks and spoons, "What?", he snapped looking at me.

"Nothing", I replied smiling.

"That thing is burning", he said trying to hold everything in his hand but he kept dropping them to floor and then he had to wash them to get rid of germs and that was getting him more annoyed.

"Keep them in this ok", I said putting the cutlery in an empty bread basket.

Without a word he set out for the dining area to set the table. Usually I do that but when our family are around he helps does all the things and no matter how our thinking differs but we always work together when dealing with our family, it was like some of our missions, which needed both his skills and mine. And although he gets a bit late but he always shows to help me in this matter, if I didn't knew him better, I could say it was the cutest thing ever.

* * *

"You going somewhere Leon?", Liana asked from the table as she had her breakfast.

"Work", I replied joining everybody. Kate came from the kitchen and set a plate of pancakes in front of me, "Pancakes?"

"Little devil wanted it", Mom said.

"No, no, no don't eat with your hands; gosh Kate you shouldn't have made these", Liana said frustrated a little but one could make out she was happy that she was having pancakes cause it was her favorite breakfast, "He won't let me eat my breakfast."

"I'll feed him", Kate replied, "Come sweetie" she pulled him by hand, "Let's wash your hands first", she took him to kitchen and Shadow followed her to kitchen and back, and sat as she helped Zach with his breakfast.

"Doggy, eat pancakes", Zach said out loud.

"Doggy don't eat pancakes", Kate told him, "Now go watch TV", she set him down and he ran away and Shadow kept his fore feet on her lap and whined.

"He's feeling jealous", I told her smiling and she laughed and patted Shadow.

"Don't be jealous", she kissed his forehead and he got off her, "Come it's time for your meal too", she took him away.

When I was finished I took my plate the kitchen as Kate washed her hands, "I'll try to come early, you sure you can manage them on your own?", I asked her.

"I think I can", she replied.

Leon whistled and Shadow looked up from between his meal, "Take care of house buddy and you're free to repeat what you did last time with Jeremy if he acts like a fool."

"No you're not", I snapped glaring at Leon.

"Yes you're", he said smiling washing his hands.

"No", I said to Shadow but it was more to Leon.

"Yes", he said pressing on and Shadow started barking, "Good boy", he said and walked out, "Just don't put your mistress in trouble… that's my job", with these last words he left… _me smiling_.

* * *

The last thing you wanna hear after a day hard work are people shouting, when you get back home, "I told you, not to run down the stairs, why don't you listen to me, now cry", Jeremy yelled at his 4 year old.

"Hey easy there, why are you yelling at him", I said and the crying four year old ran to me and I picked him up in my arms. This man, how in the hell Liana fell in love with him.

"The brat won't listen, he fell down the stairs luckily he didn't got hurt…", he said shouting at me too as if I had encouraged Zach to run down the stairs.

"He didn't got hurt that's that… why are you making a fuss", I said to him moving in the house, "Don't cry here have this", I said to Zach giving him a bar of chocolate that I bought for him, "Where's Aunt Kate now?", I asked him and he pointed at the kitchen.

As I stepped in kitchen Shadow greeted me and I saw Kate chopping onions like a professional chef real fast and one could hear her sobs a bit due the onion, one could clearly see she was really angry at something. I looked at mom, who was sitting at the small table in the kitchen and asked what happened and she just shrugged, "I can see somebody is in bad mood today", I commented and she gave me a dangerous look. She didn't say anything and put oil in the pan and followed by her chopped onions and it made a violent hissing sound, "Did Jeremy said something to you?", I asked her again.

"No", she replied taking some bell peppers and dicing them next.

"So why are you angry?", I asked her looking at mom.

"I am not angry", she said monotonously.

"Ok", I said setting the little boy on the counter, "Now Zach, tell me what happened today?"

"I fell down the stairs", he said and at this Kate turned to him.

"What? When? Did you got hurt?", she asked him concerned.

"I hurt my knee", he told her showing his bleeding knee.

"Leon get the first aid kit from lower cabinets", she said urgently.

"Yeah", I said reaching to it before she asked me. Jeremy said he wasn't hurt, maybe he didn't tell him because he was yelling at him for that.

"There you go, ok?", she smiled putting a band aid on his knee and he nodded and gave his chocolate to her, "For me?", she said and kissed him, "Have it sweetheart. Now I have to work, ok", she said returning back to cook the dinner, definitely more calm then before.

"So what else happened today", Leon asked Zach but this question was indirectly meant for me I knew.

"Grandma taught me a prayer, Aunt Kate played I spy with me, doggy chased daddy from the kitchen", he said counting on his little fingers, "And just before I fell down the stairs Daddy said to mum he hates uncle Leon because he's a boss's pet and that why he has so much money", that raised my temper again, that bastard didn't have any idea what we do and passing comments like that is intolerable. So many times Leon has escaped death and the nights he spent at a hospital, he deserves more money and much, much more respect than he gets now. Well he has a reputation but no amount of money could ever compensate what he has done for the Country as a loyal, dutiful Watchdog.

"Ok, so that's the reason Aunt Kate is mad because she heard him", he said leaning by my side looking at me.

"He also said Aunt Kate is boar", Zach said and it made me look at Leon, he was thinking, thinking fast.

"Boar?", I repeated and then I got what Zach meant his father had called Kate a whore but since he's a child he didn't get that and thought he called her a boar, "That bastard", it was my turn to be angry. I walked out of the kitchen angrily.

"Leon listen to me", Kate said following.

"I've heard enough", I said to her angrily.

"You know how he is… so just let it be", she said to me softly.

"Look you can take those insults but I cannot and its time somebody beat sense into that moron", I told her cracking my knuckle.

"Leon, Zach is here for every boy his father is not less than a superhero, just don't shatter that image for him plus it would make a bad impression on him", she said and I looked over to the boy who was in my mother's arms staring at me.

"Just this time, just because of him", Leon said to me gritting his teeth and then turned to head upstairs, "Just for you, I am leaving him but I won't be able to do it a second time."

"Thank you", I said to him as he began climbing up the stairs.

"What is going on, hey brother-in-law", Jeremy said appearing at the wrong time.

'Control it please control it', I said mentally as I watched Leon's hand curled in a fist, 'Don't do it please.'

"Nothing", Leon replied gritting his teeth holding back his anger and climbing up the stairs without looking at him.

"He's one strange guy I tell you", Jeremy said to Liana and they both laughed and descended down the stairs.

* * *

I laid awake in the bed thinking about the evening, Kate's parents had joined us and mom and dad were really happy to be with their old friends but I was in foul mood whole evening and it was for Kate and only for Kate I kept my temper at bay, yeah at first I thought I shouldn't break little one's heart but something in the back of mind yelled out loudly that he needed to know truth about his father and I had to defend Kate.

The dark room filled with light as Kate emerged from the bathroom and I looked at her, she kept her clothes in basket and switched off the bathroom light and rounded off to her side and without even a word lied down on the bed to sleep, "Kate", I called and she hmmed that she was listening, "What else did he call you?"

"Good night Leon", she said not wanting to discuss it.

"Good Night", I said and didn't spoke anything but rather stared blankly at her back and closed my eyes.

"Leon", Kate said softly shaking me a bit.

"Hmm", I only said.

"There's something", she said and Shadow started barking and I switched on the light and we found Zach standing in the middle of the room. Shadow stopped barking and resumed his position. The boy looked at both of us; he was in his pajamas holding a teddy bear.

"Uncle Leon can I sleep here?", he asked and I looked at Kate and she looked at me at the same time, "Mummy and Daddy are making weird noises."  
"Snores", we both said together.

"C'mon up", I said to him and we both patted Shadow, so he won't feel jealous of Zach.

Zach ran and jumped on the bed and lied down between us and I switched off the light. It took my eyes a while to adjust back to darkness and I saw Kate facing towards me and she kissed Zach forehead saying, "Good night and sweet dreams."

"Aunt Kate hum to me", Zach said snuggling close to her and she looked at me a bit worried about something, "Uncle Leon", he looked back at me and took my hand made me slung it over both him and Kate and now I understand why Kate was worried as she began humming the song she hummed the other day. My nephew was getting too much attached to both of us, something that his parent won't like, especially his father.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking out time to read and I request you to take time and please Review, those who have not reviewed the first fours chapters please review this one. I really want to know what you think about this piece. **_Thanks again and Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: One more chapter of my only ongoing story and I wouldn't have done without you guys who all are reading it, I am extremely thankful to you. A little extra thanks to my Reviewers Jill Kennedy and Yuzuru Renge for reviewing this fic, you and your fics Rock guys! No more words from me, just Enjoy the Story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its Characters; they are soul property of Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up as usual with the sound of alarm clock Leon still had his arm over me and Zach and Zach was clinging to me. I turned off the alarm and got carefully off the bed not waking up Leon or Zach. Zach moved to Leon once I got out and Leon looked at him and patted him a bit in sleep.

Following my usual routine I went downstairs picked up milk and newspaper, by the looks of it nobody was up. I took out stuff for the breakfast and headed upstairs with Shadow following me everywhere. I took my clothes went to shower again to be interrupted by Leon and yelled at him as usual and his usual quipping back on me for everything.

"Is Zach awake?", I asked him stepping out of shower.

"No still sleeping ", he replied.

"Now look here he is and we've been searching all over for him", we heard Jeremy, "Get up Mr. prince", he said pulling Zach's leg waking him up making him cry first thing in the morning.

"Are you mad? He was sleeping?", Leon yelled at him.

"I know how to deal with my kid", Jeremy said.

"You behave as if he's not your kid", I couldn't help but state angrily, "What's the problem in him sleeping here with his Uncle and Aunt."

"You two want a kid, get one by yourself don't steal other people's kids", Jeremy said rudely and walked out.

"I'll just…", Leon said breaking out to reach to him.

"Leon wait… maybe he's right, Zach is getting too much attached to us. One week is fine but we can't act our whole lives", Kate said but I know she didn't meant it, "you should get ready we both have to go to work", with these words she exited the room to prepare for breakfast.

I showered and headed downstairs to have breakfast and everything went well except the fact that both Kate and I didn't talked to Jeremy and not to each other too, "Leon take Shadow for a walk", Kate said to me as always picking up dirty dishes. I took Shadow for a walk but I kept wondering, if it was only Zach who grown attached to us or are we too are getting attached to him. I returned after fifteen minutes or so and called for Kate and she descended down the stairs in her work clothes, "Let's take Shadow with us."

"Yeah he can help me in White House", I said agreeing with her.

"Aunt Kate, Aunt Kate", Zach came running to us, "Are you and Uncle Leon going somewhere?"

"We're going to work baby", she said to him.

"Can I come too", he asked and before we can answer.

"No you can't", Jeremy came and pulled him away from us while he struggled and we looked at each other.

"Let's go to work", Kate said to me sighing pulling the door open and we headed out. I dropped her at office building and headed myself to the White House.

* * *

"Hey doll you thinking something?", Claire asked me.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Liana's son, Zach. You know it's been 5 days and he had become attached to both me and Leon and while his mother is fine with it, Jeremy is just being a moron. He's really rude to him and Leon's parents too; since he arrived I've been having a hard time telling Leon not to break his sister's husband's neck. That guy… he's really a trouble. And I just hate the way he treat their son and when Liana tries to defend he yells at her too. I wish I could do something", I said to her.

"I know Liana's husband, he's an ...", Claire bit her tongue before she says anything bad but we both laughed at that because we knew whatever she was about to say Jeremy deserves that, "Anyways you took off tomorrow?"

"Yeah Leon's mum and Liana wanted to go shopping, so I'll take them shopping tomorrow", I said to her.

"A good daughter-in-law", Claire said stopping the car in front of the house, "Here you are."

"Thanks again", I said getting out.

"It's no problem, your place comes in the way", she said starting her car and then she drove off.

I walked to the house and heard someone yelling, "Jeremy", I muttered to myself and got in.

"Shut up you old man", he yelled, "I said I want to watch TV and you ask me to wait, I am businessman if I miss any of the business reports then how much of loss it would be and you want to watch this crap", I looked up Mom was holding Zach who was crying and Liana was trying to stop her husband as he yelled at Leon's father.

"Jeremy, it's enough", Liana said tugging his arm.

"No its not", He yelled at her face and she shivered a bit.

"Look he's sorry", Liana looked at her father crying.

"I didn't knew, I am sorry", he said and moved and accidentally stepped on Jeremy's foot and was about to fall but I saved him.

"You old fool", he raised his hand to hit him but I grabbed his hand and Liana gasped.

"Are you alright dad?", I asked Leon's Dad.

"I am fine dear", he tried to smile.

"What do you think of yourself", I yelled at him, "He's like your father, do you treat your father this way, you sick jerk. I just thought you didn't respect me and Leon but you don't respect anyone. You care about damn money that's all and not feelings; you care about your foot that Dad accidentally stepped on but you didn't considered the fact that he was falling and that he might get hurt."

"Kate, please it's enough", Liana tried to cut the argument literally begging me to end it here, every day I held myself because of her and Zach but today Jeremy crossed his line.

"No that's not enough, it's not enough. How do you tolerate this guy, don't try to hide his mistakes look what he has done to you, your son, mom and Dad. I know every woman wants a father for his child but you are paying too much for this. He's not a good son -in-law, not a good husband and he's the worse father a child could ever get. If Leon knew any of this then you do know what he can do, don't you?", I said to her expecting her to stand up against her husband for once but she only looked at the floor, "C'mon Dad", I said to Leon's Dad disappointed because of Liana.

"What do you know about being a parent", Jeremy yelled after me and I turned to look at him.

"I may not know how to be a good mother but I know how to be a good aunt and I know very well how to treat my in-laws and I don't need you to teach me that, got it", I said to him.

I helped Leon's dad up the stairs and lead both of his parents to their room. Zach was still crying, "Stop crying baby", Leon's mum said to him and I took Zach from her.

"If you cry then I'll tell Uncle Leon to not bring chocolates for you", I said to Zach wiping his tears, "oh sweetie, if you love me don't cry, everything's ok", I said to him and his sobs died down and he became quiet, "Promise me sweetie you won't tell Uncle Leon about this, otherwise he'll beat Aunt Kate."

"Promise", he sobbed.

"Good boy", I said and set him on the bed and kneeled down in front of Leon's parents, "Please I beg you not to tell Leon about this, please."

"But… ", his mother began.

"You know his temper… he loses his sense of what's right and wrong and if he comes to know any of this, he would beat the crap out of that man downstairs and even though it's what he needs, but Leon is not the right person to do it", I tried to joke and they both nodded.

"But he would come to know eventually", his father said.

"All he would figure out would be that something got wrong today but what, he won't be able to figure out, so act normal", I said smiling to them. Then there was not more to say to them, so I began to get up to get out.

"Kate", Leon's Dad said, "Thank you", he said but with someone else and I turned back to look at the door it was Liana.

"Thank you so much for standing up for Mum and Dad", she said to me and then turned to her parents and kneeled before them, "Sorry mom and dad you do know I can't fight him, forgive me for not being able to fulfill my duties as a daughter", she said keeping her head on their lap crying, "I am sorry."

"Don't say sorry honey", her mother said caressing her.

"We very well know with a second child on its way you can't fight him", her father said and it was making me cry too.

"Thank you Kate", she said once more.

"It's my job", I said kneeling down by her wiping her tears, "You're like a sister to me and I don't like you guys crying ok", I reached out wiping everybody's tears, "Zach give mum a tight hug", he ran to Liana gave her a tight hug which made her and all of us smile.

"Kate", Leon said opening the door.

"Uncle Leon", Zach ran to me from her mother, "my chocolate."

"Here's your chocolate", I said giving it to him, "Is something wrong?", I asked to Kate in particular.

"No, why you ask?", she asked standing up and walking up to me.

"Uh… maybe because I couldn't find Jeremy at the home", I told her.

"He was a couple of minutes ago", she said shrugging.

"Good for us", I said feeling happy, "I'll take everybody out for dinner."

Kate only smiled as Zach yelled in happiness, I set him down and he ran off saying he's going to watch TV, "Easy on stairs", I yelled after him.

"Yes", he yelled back.

"Little devil", I said.

"You're back early?", Kate asked.

"Thanks to Shadow", I said getting in the bedroom.

"Don't tell me he bit someone again", Kate said to me

"Not exactly, he only dragged Ashley, when she tried to walk him", I told her.

"Didn't you tell her he didn't liked to be walked", she asked me.

"I did tell her", I told her.

"Really?", she asked again.

"Yes of course, I told her", I said to Kate in an obvious tone.

"You really, really did", Kate asked suspiciously.

"Yeah and I could sign a stamp paper stating that", I told her.

"Ok I believe you", she said and moved to the wardrobe.

"No you did not", I said to her since it was obvious from her tone that she wasn't believing.

"What makes you think that?", she asked rummaging.

"That tone of yours", I told yours.

"Ok so…", she stepped away from the wardrobe so that she could be in my view complete, "I believe you", she said it like a therapist.

"Oh c'mon, I am telling you the truth", I said to her getting annoyed now.

"So when did I say you were lying", she said to me getting annoyed herself.

"You are not saying that but you are thinking it", I said walking up to her pointing at her head.

"Can you read my mind?", she asked.

"What?", I asked her confused.

"Can you read my mind?", she said crossing her arms.

"Of course not", I said to her.

"Then how can you say what I am thinking", she asked mockingly smiling at me.

"I… its…", I found myself lost of words while she dramatically waited for me to say something, "It's the truth", I said shrugging.

Kate dropped her hands to her sides and rolled her eyes saying, "I know!", and before I could say anything she asked, "Shadow didn't hurt her too much."

"Well she looked alright, she was quiet excited actually", I told her.

"You must be kidding me", Kate said getting the clothes.

"No I am not, after her trip she yelled 'Leon I want this dog here every day!''', I said taking off my holster.

"She called him dog?", Kate asked surprised, "and he didn't do anything, maybe he likes her."

"That's not exactly the case, he lunged for her and if I was not holding his leash, he would have eaten her alive but unfortunately the dumb blonde took it the other way", I replied, "How was your day?"

"It was ok, I had to escort a couple of important people here and there nothing too major", she said moving towards the bathroom and our talk finished there.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. If you liked it then post a review and even if you didn't like it then also post a review. Creative suggestion and positive criticism are welcome so feel free to leave your views about the story. In short _**Leave your Reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey thank you all guys for reading this story. Slowly making its way is this new Chapter I hope you enjoy it. A little extra thanks to my buddies **_Yuzuru Renge and Jill Kennedy_** for giving their advice and suggestion throughout the story, _**Thanks a lot guys!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Resident Evil, everything is the property of Capcom but the story and plot line was a creation of my stupid brain XD.

* * *

Chapter 7

After yesterday's incident everything went better as I had expected, Leon didn't bothered that Jeremy didn't showed up even after we had our dinner outside. Liana asked me secretly to make Zach sleep with us and Leon locked the door so that his father won't wake him up rudely like every other day, "At least today let him start his day without crying", he said brushing his teeth as I took my shower, "You're taking everybody to shopping today right?"

"Yes, that is if Jeremy shows up, I doubt that he arrived yet", I said to him pulling on clothes.

"What do you mean", he asked.

"Uh… don't get mad or anything but…", I tried to put everything in words.

"But… what?", he asked as I stepped out of the shower.

"I had a fight with him yesterday", I told him; I wasn't feeling right hiding that from him.

"You what?", he said surprised.

"I had a fight with him", I repeated and he shook his head as trying to snap out of some dream.

"Really?", he asked and I nodded, "Who are you?", he said as if I was some imposter.

"Leon", I said warningly.

"Ok let me get this straight, you punched him, kicked him", he asked still behaving as if he was in deep shock.

"I am not you", I snapped at him he was getting me annoyed, "I just gave him a lecture."

"Typical you", Leon said rolling his eyes, "What made you realize that he needed a lesson."

"He crossed his limits ok", I said not looking at him, "Everyday he just said things about us, harassed Liana and Zach but yesterday he insulted Dad and I couldn't take it."

"He What?", he said in a unbelievable tone and I looked at him trying to read him, "Thanks", he only said, "But it doesn't mean I'll let you leave me out every time."

"You're not mad", Kate asked doubtfully.

"I am mad but not at you but at that bastard but I won't say anything to him now, I know you'd have done that more than perfectly", he said casually, "And I know you didn't tell me because your persuasion methods are different than mine, although mine give sure shot results but it's better to use your methods before applying mine."

His words made me smile from my heart and I wanted to kiss him, 'Wait kiss him, nah', I thought, "You really got intelligent Mr. Kennedy", I said and moved out.

I headed downstairs, prepared breakfast and Jeremy showed up and didn't talked to us just kept his silence. Leon did his breakfast and then headed out to work with Shadow and I after doing the dishes took everybody to shopping. Everything was going normal, I think my methods worked.

We were busy looking clothes at an expensive boutique when we heard crashing sound and we turned around to see it was Zach standing near pieces of what looked like a vase. Liana immediately ran to him and we also followed her and first thing Jeremy did was slap him, "look what you've done, who's gonna pay for that huh?", he yelled and kid began crying while his mother comforted him.

"Mommy", Zach cried.

"No mommy", he pulled Liana and Zach apart and pushed Liana one side.

"Liana", Leon's mum said concerned as she ran to her daughter's aid, "Jeremy", she said with anger in her tone.

"No, Mum don't come in between", Liana warned her crying.

"You two are the one spoiling him", he yelled at both the ladies and then turned to the crying child, "I told him not to touch anything and he… ", he moved to again hit him again but I stopped him.

"Stop it", I yelled at him.

"You don't come in between", he yelled, "He's my son."

"It doesn't give you the permission to hit him whenever you want", I said picking up the small boy.

"Where are you taking him, give him to me", he began to try to take his son from me but Zach clung on to me tighter and I was not going to give him to Jeremy and then before I know myself I delivered a punch to him in face.

"He's hurt you idiot, I am taking him to a doctor", I yelled to him angrily, "Who's the manager?"

"I… I am", a man said stuttering.

"How much that thing costs", I asked taking out my purse.

"12.50$", he said.

"Beating your kids just for a 12$", I couldn't help but say as I slammed the money in the managers hands, "Keep the change."

I hurried out and got myself a taxi and asked him to take me to the nearest hospital or Doctor. I showed my ID to get the things done quickly, usually its Leon using his position and I always liked to do things by the book but this was a near emergency to me.

"This way ma'am", the nurse showed me the way to the doctor's cabin.

"Uh… yes Miss Cornor, please take a seat and tell me how can I help you?", the lady doctor asked.

"He was playing and accidentally got hurt by glass pieces", I told him in short.

"Let me see", she said to me but Zach was still clinging to me.

"Its ok sweetie let Doctor see it", I said pulling his hand that was hurt in front of doctor and she examined it.

"Well luckily the cut isn't deep but there's a piece of glass, I think", she said, "Can you bring him to the examination desk please."

"Yes", I said and made Zach sit on the examination table and he started crying again, "Don't worry honey, it won't hurt, I am here", I tried to distract him.

"Done", Doctor said and I clapped smiling at 4 year-old.

"See, it didn't hurt, did it?", I said to him and he stopped crying.

"Really Miss Cornor parents should be like you", the doctor said bandaging Zach's finger.

"Aunt Kate I want a lolli", Zach said happily.

"Sure honey", I said to him and picked him up once the doctor was done with him.

"So you're his aunt?", she asked.

"His mother was sick and father was…", I tried to think of a lie, "out."

"Out of his mind", she smiled at me maybe my disgust for his father gave away my lie, "You are not good at lying Miss Cornor by the way I am Rebecca Chambers."

"Kathleen K…. Cornor", I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you", she smiled and there was no exchange of words and I walked out of the hospital once I was done with paying bills and doing formalities.

When I got out I called at home phone and Leon's mom picked it up and I could hear Jeremy shouting at them and I asked if everything was fine but then Leon's dad asked me entertain Zach and that they will handle Jeremy. The idea didn't sound perfect but yeah he was right and I agreed on one condition that if anything goes wrong they would call either me or Leon.

After that I took Zach to a candy store and got him a Lollipop as promised and then took him to a restaurant and we did our lunch there. Then while walking back to get a taxi Zach already started feeling sleeping and as I am travelling to my house, he's sleeping sitting on my lap, "Cute kid", the elderly taxi driver said and I just smiled.

* * *

I opened the door and got inside way before than my usual time and as past one week I heard someone yelling and when I entered living room I saw my Dad holding my mum, sister crying and Jeremy yelling, "We have to talk", he said spotting me.

"Ok", I said and I noticed his blackening eye, "Let me guess Kate did this."

"Yes", he said shaking in anger.

"You got worse of her angers", I said, "Good for you it was a low level punch."

"We're not here to discuss the punch that your wife threw at me", Jeremy said.

"Then what exactly", I asked him crossing my arms.

"Well that bitch not only yelled us yesterday but she insulted me today in front of the whole public plus she hit me ruined my face. I wasn't going to tell you this and I decided after long thinking session yesterday that I'll keep everything to myself but today she just crossed the line", Jeremy said angrily but I think I might lose my patience too, to begin with I don't have any, "That woman I tell you is a bitch, she doesn't know how to give respect for other people, she speaks as if she is doing everything here."

"She _**is**_ doing everything here", I said to him I tried to remain calm thinking about my sister, Zach, mum, dad and Kate.

"You know what else she did?", he asked.

"Jeremy", Liana sobbed trying to stop her husband.

"She took Zach away and there's no sign of those two in past couple of hours", he said enraged, "God only knows how my kid would be, I know she hates me I hope she doesn't take it out on Zach. I hope he's alright Kennedy", just then the door opened and Kate came in carrying sleeping Zach with her.

Liana moved to take her son from me, "Kate, Jeremy wants to know where were you?", Leon asked me and he was angry.

"Leon…", Liana began but Leon raised his hand to make her stop.

He walked to me, "Did you took Zach away?", he asked and I tried to read him, "I said Did you took Zach away?", he literally yelled at me.

"Yes", I replied and he held my hand and dragged me to Jeremy.

"Did you punch him? Answer me Kate did you punch him?", he yelled.

"Yes", I said as tears began to form in my eyes.

"I didn't expected this from you", Leon said leaving my hand and before any of us knew he punched Jeremy and he fell to the floor, "You should have punched at least this harder."

Leon walked away to his parents and asked their well being, "You all a bunch of morons", Jeremy said standing up and then he looked at me, "And you whore…", and before he could complete his sentence Leon punched him and he didn't walked away this time when he was down but he bent down to pick him up as I just stood frozen to the spot, the thing I feared was in front of me.

"Kate, Kate", Liana shook me, "save my husband please, stop Leon."

"I… I can't…", I said looking at Leon as everything seemed to move in slow motion, I was shivering like a cat but Liana was right, only I could stop him because he never hurt me, no matter how angry he was. I ran and grabbed Leon's arm before he hit Jeremy, "Leon no", I stepped in between still holding his arm, "Don't do this, calm down", I said as tears streamed down my face. Leon calmed down as Jeremy cowered at our feet.

I looked at Leon and I wanted to hug him but I was afraid of him. I was simply afraid of him, he was a different man when he was angry, he lost all his reason, I am seriously thankful to god that we didn't had to see that face today. I had stopped him before he got worse; I stopped him when his anger was at his low levels because when it reached high levels I am just crushed under his anger. There had been a few unfortunate moment I had seen that anger of his and I doubt that many of our friends knew anything about it. They all knew his anger had a bad face but they never really saw it, those who saw that don't have courage to speak about it like me.

"Jerry you ok?", Liana asked crying.

"He's fine", Kate told her, "He just needs to be patched up… why don't you take him to the hospital."

"I'll call a taxi", Dad said and moved to the phone.

"I'll take Zach upstairs", Mom said hurrying up the stairs, I really lost my temper this time.

"C'mon", Kate said holding my hand, she dragged me up to the bedroom and closed the door and let go of my hand as if I would explode. For a moment she just stood facing the door, "Why can't you control your temper?"

Leon didn't replied, 'Say something damn it', I said mentally.

"I… I don't know why", he replied softly, "…but I was angry… I couldn't stand him…"

"He's your sister's husband, she loves him…", I was saying.

"… but he…", I began cutting in.

"It doesn't matter who, what or how he is… she loves him the way he is… he's her husband… she has a kid with him… spent her many precious moments with him… no matter how bad he is she'll always love him", Kate said softly, slowly, maybe she was crying. It had been really long since she cried like this, when a couple fight it always ends up with the women crying, whether she is right or not but our argument, fights never ended in her crying but always when she no more responded to me or others breaking the fight and rarely when I realized I was wrong from the start of the conversation.

I felt like falling to my knees and crying but I couldn't, not in front of him. I have never felt this much weak, maybe five years was all I could take, and pretending to be strong when I am not is hardest thing ever. It took all my energy to make this relationship moving the way it was; telling everybody that I am fine and making them believe when actually I am not, took every bit of my effort and it was getting harder and harder as days passed by, maybe…

"I… I'll apologize to him", Leon said and I felt that he had moved close, "just… just don't… cry please", he turned me to look at him, "I'll apologize to him", he repeated getting those tears off my face.

I wanted to pull Kate in a hug. It was not easy for me, five long years, it had been five long years and it was getting hard for both of us. It was not like we didn't tried to get along, we tried every day, we kept trying even when we got hurt… the moment we could make ourselves stand we tried hard to blend with each other but the harder we tried the more we got hurt and the pain was getting unbearable, I don't know about Kate but it was really painful for me. Trying to make two opposite ends meet wasn't this much hard; it looked easy when it came to get our relationship work. I just…

"Kate? Leon?", Liana knocked on the door.

"Yes, a moment", Kate said just loud enough so she could hear. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand turning and opened the door.

"We'd like to apologize", Liana said, Jeremy was standing by her side.

"I was a fool but now I know what I've been doing wrong. I… I promise… I'll keep your sister and Zach happy. Thanks for beating sense into me, Leon otherwise I wouldn't have known Liana loved me so much that she would stand by me even when I am wrong", he apologized to Leon, "And Kate I am sorry for everything… I just couldn't seem to enjoy Leon and yours successful relationship… I said all those things because I was a bit jealous of his success and perfect life."

'Heh perfect life', I thought sarcastically, 'It is as messed up as you can think of.'

"So I beg you guys to forgive me", Jeremy dropped to his knees crying the tears of guilt.

"I am sorry… I shouldn't have hit you", Leon said to him and he looked up at him.

"You forgive me?", he said looking at him then to his wife who was smiling crying tears of happiness as Leon nodded.

"Just do us a last favor I wanna take you all out for dinner, please don't say no", he said swinging an arm around Liana.

"Ok", we both said at once.

"Ok, be ready by 7:00", Liana said, "don't be late", and we only were able to fake a smile.

* * *

A/N: Haha hope you got what you were waiting for, for the last two chapters. Finally there is some peace at the sixth day of this chaos but the one week is over and the family will be going back so there will be another round of useless arguments. I hope you're ready for it. If have any doubts and queries feel free to ask them and do tell me how you found the chapter, till then Take Care!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers **Yuzuru Renge and Jill Kennedy** for regularly reviewing my story. Sorry if you find any mistakes in the story but I tried to eliminate them as far as I could also I apologize if you're troubled about who's perspective I am writing, really sorry for that. The next Chapter is ready and would be up in 2-3 days. Enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 8

"I know you're busy, but you can call us sometimes", Liana said hugging me at the airport as they were leaving and we were seeing them off.

"Kate is the only one calling, a few more years and Zach will even forget who the husband of his aunt Kate is", Jeremy tried to joke.

"I'll try", I said looking at Kate who was seeing off my parents, "Do give us a call when you get my second nephew or niece", I tried to change the topic.

"Yeah sure", Liana said smiling.

"Uncle Leon", Zach said tugging on my pants, "When we reach home, you can sleep in my room."

"I…", I tried to tell the kid that I am not going with him.

"Aunt Kate will sleep with us too", he said happily.

"Zach", his father turned to let him face him, "Uncle Leon and Aunt Kate are not going with us", the kid looked at me for confirmation and I nodded and he began crying.

"Hey stop crying, we'll call you", I said to him as his father tried to comfort him.

"No", he cried, "Daddy I want Uncle Leon and Aunt Kate to go with us", he sobbed.

"No sweetie, their home is here", his mom said lifting him in his arms.

"No", he cried more.

"What happened?", Kate asked.

"Nothing he's just upset about leaving you two behind", Liana told her.

"Oh sweetie we'll talk on phone", she said rubbing his back.

"No", he said stubbornly, "I am not gonna talk to you."

We spent a few more minutes trying to persuade Zach that we cannot come with him but he was too stubborn and kept crying and right now he was holding his mum not looking at us, angry with me and Kate. Then the flight announcement was made, "C'mon say goodbye to Uncle and Aunt", Liana said and he buried his head on her shoulder, "Zach, bad manners…"

"It's ok… he really wanted to take us along", I said and the announcement were made once again.

"That's our call Zach, don't you wanna say goodbye", Jeremy said and he didn't look us even now.

"Ok don't say goodbye but at least give me a goodbye kiss", Kate moved to kiss him on cheek but he moved away, "No? Ok", she smiled just gave him a flying kiss and he began crying again and then Kate took him from Liana, "No don't cry, we'll come and meet you ok", she wiped his tears, "Be a good boy."

"Promise", he sobbed.

"I promise that I'll bring Aunt Kate to you and then you have to keep us in your room", I said to him and then both me and Kate moved to kiss him on either of his cheeks and then she wiped his tears once more saying, "Don't cry", she smiled and Zach smiled too.

"Now that's like a good boy", Leon said and gave Zach a chocolate and then I gave Zach to Liana as the flight announcement were made again.

"Have a safe journey", I called after them.

"See you son", Leon's Dad said shaking his hand while his mother hugged me.

"Yeah you too Dad", Leon said, "Take care of mum."

"And you take care of Kate", his father said.

"Yeah Dad", he said.

"Don't trouble her too much", Mom said.

"Yeah Mom", he replied.

"Yeah mom", she mocked him; "Take care", with these last words they left for their flight too.

We stood there looking at them for a bit but then I turned to look at Leon and there was this far away look in his eyes, it was clear he wanted them to stay, even if it meant that he had to pretend being happy with me for more days he wanted them to stay. He turned from his other side and said, "Let's go", and we walked side by side back to car without exchanging any words, got in and drove for home.

I spared Kate a look, she was as always staring out of her window, and she never talked to me when we were alone and never without a reason. The life we lived past week was nothing more than an illusion that we made to fool our families, the truth was much harsher than what everybody thought.

Leon stopped car at front of the house and I looked at him, "I've to go to work", he said not looking at me and that was all I needed to hear as I stepped out of the car and walked towards house but I turned once I heard his car leave. I watched it till it disappeared around the corner and I got in the house and began tidy up the place and cleaning guest rooms and locking them up until next time.

* * *

"Hey boy", I said getting in the house, it was late, lights were out and Kate was sleeping probably. I walked to the kitchen to get myself dinner, I never admitted but Kate was really a good cook. I walked to the refrigerator and there was a note sticking on the refrigerator door.

_Don't try to make anything, Dinner's in the white pots, heat it. Wake me up but don't ruin my kitchen._

The note made me smile as I crumbled and put it in my pocket. I felt someone's presence and turned to spot Kate walking in with an empty water jug that sat on her side, end table. She turned on the lights and it pierced my eyes cause they had adjusted to the darkness, "How many do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that", I said to her.

"I didn't knew you were here, I can't see in darkness", she said moving towards me actually refrigerator but she just stood in front of me and crossed her arms while I just stared at her, "Will you just move", she pushed me aside as I was in her way. She pulled open the refrigerator door open and got a bottle of water and emptied it in the jug. Then filled the bottle and put it back in the fridge.

"So are there tomatoes in the fridge?", I asked her

"Why are you asking?", she asked back.

"Well I do have to get myself dinner, don't I?", I replied.

"I made dinner for you, didn't you read the note", she said getting two bowls from the fridge.

"What note?", I asked her being totally oblivious to what she was saying.

"The one I put here", she said flipping the door close pointing to the spot where she had put the note.

"I see no note", I said shrugging.

"I put it here", I said running a hand where I stuck the note with tape. I very well remembered I put it here, the first thing I did after making dinner was put a note here. I looked at Leon suspiciously and moved to trash bin and opened the lid to see inside.

"If you leave your notes there, nobody is gonna get them", Leon said and I glared at him.

"I was just checking if you threw that here", I said to him, "You have a habit of troubling me", I walked to get a plate for him and served him dinner, thinking did I forget to put the note or did it flew somewhere; this time the second option seemed right. 'But what if I forgot but I never forget', I thought looking him eat his dinner.

"Don't stare at my food, get your own", Leon said.

"Idiot", I said to him and walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. I set down the jug of water by my bed side, although I filled it every day but he was the one emptying it. In early years of marriage he would shot up from nightmare soaking in sweat panting and drank the whole jug of water in one go but later on he would just wake up and never try to sleep and only at break of dawn he gets his sleep due to exhaustion. When he returned from Spain his situation worsened and he didn't slept and he didn't said but it seemed he was in some kind of pain, occasionally I would find him spilling his guts over at work and rarely I found stains of what looked like blood in the sink and when I asked him about it, he said he knew nothing about it.

As I was thinking all this Leon entered the room and went in the bathroom to take a shower and emerged slowly after in nothing but his track pants, his usual attire when he goes to sleep, women would kill for a man with a body like him but he was never proud of it, he was one of the most modest persons, that sometimes it irritated me. He got on the bed and for a change I was facing towards him, since past week Zach usually slept between us so I was a bit used to sleeping his side and to my surprise he faced me as if it was the usual thing he does every day, maybe he does sleep facing me but I never saw it since I had my back towards him. I pretended to be asleep and didn't have the slightest idea what he was doing and that was the last thought before I went deep into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed reading. Leave comments if you want. Till next time goodbye and take care!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers****** Jill Kennedy** and **Yuzuru Renge** for regularly reviewing my story. Sorry if you find any mistakes in the story but I tried to eliminate them as far as I could and just bear with FPOV I know its confusing but you'll get hang of it. _**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 9

I turned on the shower and let the water wet my body completely and then I applied body wash over my body and just then the bathroom door opened and I jumped in surprise at that, "Why don't you knock before coming in?", I yelled at Leon, I don't know how he does it but he steps in precisely when I am in the shower, it doesn't matter if I straight away head for shower or after a crap load of work, he interrupts whenever I am in the bath or Shower.

"It's a bathroom and not your room", he said in an obvious tone.

"Yeah that's why I need some privacy when I am having a shower or at least I don't want to be startled that someone is here to see me naked", I said to him.

"Maybe it's what many want but believe me I am not interested in that", he said maybe brushing his teeth, "And if you like your privacy so much why don't you lock the door."

"Because it doesn't have one", I snapped at him getting my home clothes on.

"Oh really", he said and a creak of door told me that he was checking it, "Wow I never knew."

"What do you mean you never knew, don't you lock the door when you do your thing", I said irritated getting out of the shower.

"No, is it necessary", he said smiling idiotically and I know he said it just to irritate me even more.

"It's useless to argue with you", I walked out of the bathroom.

"Then why do you seem to do it very often", he yelled after me and I didn't replied, it was the best way to cut any arguments because if you don't say anything to other person and he kept saying things then it's not much of an argument, is it?

As expected Leon didn't say anything further and I descended down the steps, prepared breakfast, gave Shadow his meal and by the time Leon got down to do breakfast, we did breakfast together without talking too much and he was busy with his PDA and almost suddenly he slapped his head cursing under his breath and got my attention.

"Don't tell me", I couldn't help but yell out loud and I heard soft sounds of giggles and looked at Kate who was trying to suppress her laughter and I gave her an angry look and she concentrated on breakfast but I know she is laughing inwardly. I resumed reading through my schedule and the more I read it the more my head hurt, "Do we have aspirins?", I asked putting aside my PDA.

"Why?", Kate asked trying to pull up a straight face.

"Because I am gonna need that, lots of it", I told her, although toasts and omelets are one of my favorites but I was in a foul mood now.

"Have you decided to kill yourself finally", she asked.

"No, Ashley has", I kinda snapped.

"Ok", she said trying not to laugh at me.

"It's not funny", I said to her standing up.

"Who said it was", she said innocently, "Sit down and finish your breakfast."

"I don't wanna eat", I said to her.

"Ok", she said, "Shadow here boy", she yelled and Shadow came running from kitchen wagging its tail and sat in front of her. I watched her roll my omelet and she was about to give it to Shadow.

"Hey stop! I haven't finished my breakfast yet", I said sitting down pulling my plate but Shadow sort of snatched from Kate's hand.

"Oops", she said and I gave her and Shadow a frustrated look.

"You gave my omelet to Shadow?", I questioned surprised by the fact, usually she ate it herself or dumped it in the dustbin.

"So, you were the one who didn't wanted it and Shadow was really eyeing it when I was making it for you but since he had already had breakfast so I didn't gave him but it's better to give him than to waste it", she said getting up and Shadow barked in agreement and she took my plate away, "Its Shadow's walk time."

Kate walked in the kitchen and I banged my head on the table frustrated that now I had to tolerate Ashley with empty stomach. I stayed there for sometime because I was hungry, so much hungry that I am getting the smell of fresh omelets. Shadow whined, "Yeah, yeah I know it's your walk time", I said sitting up straight and maybe I am dreaming but I was seeing a plate of omelets in front of me but I realized I wasn't as Shadow hoisted himself up to get the omelet, "That's mine", I said to him pulling the plate to me.

I did my breakfast and it really felt good. After putting plates in the sink I took Shadow for a stroll and when we got back I found Kate waiting for us near the car in her work clothes. White shirt, denim colored skin tight jeans and high heeled boots reaching almost up to her knees, she had her shoulder holster on with guns hanging from either side. The top two buttons of her shirt was open and her hair up in a pony tail, she looked killing in this outfit both in looks and professionally.

When she saw us she gave up relaxing leaning over my car and stood straight as Shadow made a run for her. She bent and patted him while I walked to them and unlocked the car for them. Kate held the back seat door open and Shadow jumped in and she got in the side seat and I started the car and drove off to work.

I always dropped her to work no matter what, it was a habit. It doesn't matter if I had to report to the other part of the city, I would always, I mean always drop her to work and she took Taxi home or mostly John or Claire dropped her home. The whole drive was silent like always, it was not like I didn't wanted to talk or she didn't wanted to talk but it was more like we didn't knew what type of conversation won't lead to arguments because one thing was common between us that we didn't like to argue much even though, there wasn't a day we didn't argued.

"We're here", I said to her stopping the car at front of Agency. And she released her seat belt and opened her side door.

"Oh almost forgot", she said opening her handbag, "We have Aspirins and I know you're in a hurry to kill yourself but just take one if you want it otherwise", she gave me a whole strip of the medicine, "Have fun with Ashley", she said and got out before I could quip back to it. I kept the meds in my pocket and drove to white house from where I had to take Ashley first for her music lesson at which she sucked totally, then I had to take her for shopping, where after spending hours and roaming in each and every shop she would buy something that would look worse than house draperies and then finally I had to escort her to her friend's birthday party, who was totally slutty type and try to seduce me not to mention she had birthdays once every month, today I'll consider as an achievement if I didn't dropped on my doorstep after reaching home.

* * *

'I am taking an off tomorrow', I thought opening the house door closing it once Shadow was in, 'Like I really would', I thought again as I watched Shadow ran up the stairs. I was hungry but I was tired more, so I will just take a shower and sleep. I opened the bedroom door and to my surprise Kate wasn't there, 'Maybe she's in the bathroom', I thought but it didn't looked like it so I pushed the bathroom door open and there was no one.

I again descended down the steps and checked for any notes in the kitchen but there was none, I turned on my answering machine and there was just a message from Mum asking for our well being and nothing more, 'Where'd she go?', I thought taking out my phone checking if she texted me but there was nothing. I called her not only once, but twice and a couple of more times, her number seemed dead. At last I had to call Claire and she didn't pick up at first and I had to call her again.

"Hello?", she said.

"Its Leon", I said.

"Yeah Leon, its 2:00 in the morning", she said groggily.

"Is Kate at your place?", I asked her.

"No", she replied.

"Ok, thanks. Sorry for disturbing", I said and without waiting for her reply I disconnected and called John.

"Hello", his girlfriend picked.

"Rachel, its Leon. Is John awake", I said to her.

"No, but wait", she said and then I heard some noises, groaning, "He's asking what happened?"

"Ask him, did Kate stayed back at work?", I asked her.

"Ya wait a minute", and then I heard some more noises, groaning, Rachel's voice asking something and John replying, "John's saying she didn't came today."

"That's impossible I dropped her, wake him up and ask him once more", I said to her and there was some more noises.

"It's John", John said yawning.

"Where's Kate?", I asked him straight.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her at work", he said casually, "Is everything's alright?"

"She haven't come back home yet and I myself dropped her at work as always like everyday", I said to him.

"Do you want me to come over we can search for her together", John said and I heard ruffling.

"No, I'll manage on my own; you two don't worry and I am sorry for calling this late", I said to him.

"No problem buddy, I know I get worried too", John said and with that I disconnected and thought of calling her family, thinking maybe she went there but it would be the last thing she would do. She hated to visit there after we got married especially when her father was on vacation. She only went there to visit her loving step-mother and younger sisters, "Maybe she went to see Liza", I was thinking fast, her elder sister always made her late, '… but she's on a business trip with her husband', the moment the thought sunk in, I had no idea where she could have been and the only option was to call her home and hope that her sisters pick up but its 2:00 in the morning they must be sleeping.

'Damn Kate', I thought and dialed her number again and heard stupid recorded message again, 'What should I do?', I thought sitting down on the stairs, then it struck me that David might know about her, at least he can give me a solid confirmation if Kate came to work or not, if not then I can assume that something is not right. I immediately called David.

"Yes Leon, is everything alright", he said picking up the phone.

"Did Kate came to work today", I went straight to business.

"Yeah she did, didn't you dropped her yourself, she said you did as always", David replied yawning.

"Yeah, I dropped her but I called John and he said that she didn't came to work today", I told him.

"Well she left for a mission before he arrived, so he doesn't know", David replied.

"Where did you send her? She… she hasn't returned yet", I asked him as I felt a lump in my throat.

"What?", David yelled over the phone, "When she didn't reported back I thought she went home to study the other mission which needed her to go out of DC, since the mission was small time I asked her to submit report after she gets back from the other mission…", he was saying.

"David, I need to know where did you sent her?", I said standing up, something was wrong and I hoped it not to be that way.

"Yeah let me check the records", David said and just then my house's front door opened and Kate stepped in and Shadow ran to her.

"No need David she's here. I'll… I'll call you later", I said.

"Ok, Good night", he said and without waiting a moment further I disconnected.

"Where were you?", Leon asked me and he was a bit angry, "Why didn't you tell me, at least you should have told where were you to base. The last thing I want after a whole day of jibber jabber is when I return home my wife is missing, do you even have any idea how worried I was, thinking that something had happened to you", his last sentence left me speechless, he not only addressed me as his wife, he said he was worried for me, I don't know why it felt really nice when it came from him, "Why in the hell were you not picking up your phone, if you were in trouble you should have called for backup, forget about the back-up you should've…", he stopped abruptly.

"Should've… what?", I asked him, I so wanted to hear the end of his lecture. Usually I lecture him and he listens but this was the first time we changed roles.

"Why didn't you informed me?", he asked sighing.

"My phone broke", I told him but I was still hoping to get the answer.

"Could have used a payphone", he said to me.

"Well in the mission there was this other female agent and she got hurt during a small fight…", I began my explanation.

"How much hurt exactly", he asked suspiciously.

"She nearly died", I told him crossing my arms but then what came after that made me think I was dreaming all this.

"Are you hurt?", he asked me.

"No", I replied doubting that it wasn't Leon, "but the other Agent was and since there was no hospital nearby and also because it was not a very civilized area, it took me a lot of time to get her to hospital and then formalities calling her family didn't gave me time to contact base and I didn't even knew it was evening. I was returning home when I saw one of my old friends admitted in the hospital, she was supposed to have a baby and her husband had gone to get something and she needed company, so I waited till her husband came."

"What moron leaves their wife when she is pregnant?", I couldn't help but say a bit irritated.

"He came after 10 minutes", Kate said, "He was only gone to have water for her."

"So what in the hell you wanted to wait for her 100th husband", I said frustrated.

"Can't I spend my time with my friend", she asked back.

"You can as long as you inform me. I was worried to hell", I yelled, "Thinking something bad has happened to you."

'Shit', I cursed realizing what I have just said. It was unbelievable for me too.

"What did you say?", Kate asked walking closer to me.

"I said you should have informed me", I said making a cold reply.

"Why?", she asked looking deep in my eyes, those oceans piercing me with that serious gaze, "You were worried… that… that I didn't returned home?"

I didn't wanted to answer that question something was stopping me so all that I came up with was, "Let's just get some sleep… I am tired", I turned and began ascending the stairs without looking back at her and she followed me after I had reach half way up the stairs.

After so many years I felt like smiling, smiling with all my heart. This stupid feeling in my chest was making me feel uneasy; it was something I haven't experienced before. Leon opened the bedroom door and got in and began getting his clothes from the wardrobe and I had to wait since there was only one bathroom excluding the ones in the guests' rooms, since it was locked for a while now, so it must need some cleaning for being usable. The door opened and Leon emerged and I stood up and made my way to the bathroom as he made his way towards the bed. I haven't told him that I'll be leaving for a mission tomorrow, although he didn't quiet responded to them but something tells me that every time he doesn't takes it very well either. Oh well the news have to wait till tomorrow morning.

* * *

A/N: Hehe Leon got worried and showed too many emotions and really got OOC but I hope you enjoyed his OOC side a bit, tell me what you liked and even if you don't, I'd like to know. Till next time bye and Take care!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for supporting this story thus far. And I am really grateful to **Jill Kennedy and Yuzuru Renge** for really being patient and regularly reviewing this story. And I am sorry for any mistakes you come across reading the chapter or get confused, I apologize for any sort of inconvenience you had to face because of me.

Disclaimer: The thing I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Let's go", I said opening the bedroom door, it was almost time for us to go for work but I saw Kate packing her bags, "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah I have to leave for a mission in Canada", she told me.

"Canada? Did you packed warm?", I blurted out and she looked back at me.

"You alright?", she asked closing the bag.

"Yeah, why?", I asked.

"No, it's weird we didn't had any argument after you barged in the bathroom like everyday", she said.

"I didn't barged in", I said to her.

"Now its better", she said, "You are fine. C'mon we're getting late."

"You're saying as if I was the one delaying us", I said out loud following her down the stairs.

"Oh I forgot something", Kate said and set her bag at the base of the stairs, "You go ahead, I'll join you in a bit."

"See I never make us late", I said going past her.

"You love to argue don't you", she said sighing heading for the bedroom. I went outside and got her luggage in the car's back seat and as I was rounding off to driver seat, she emerged from house with her handbag and we headed for the Agency's airport to drop her off.

Leon's phone buzzed and he put on his earphone, "Kennedy", he said keeping his eyes on the road and a moment later he pulled earphone off and literally threw it on car's deck, "Please put it on speaker", he said to me and I did as he told me.

"LEEEEEOOOOOONNN", I immediately put my hands against my ears and Shadow started barking violently; now I understood why Leon pulled off the earphone, my god she screamed when she talked, it's really irritating.

"Yes Ashley", Leon said softly.

"Why aren't you here already", she yelled and I reached to decrease the speaker's volume but it was already minimum and I slapped my head.

"I have some work but I'll be there in few", he said to her.

"What work?", she asked him.

"Something personal", he told her.

"You lied you have a girlfriend", she yelled and began crying on the phone.

"What? No", Leon said bewildered and one could tell he was getting irritated. He shot a brief glance at me while saying this.

"Then get here now", she said stubbornly.

"I said I am busy", he said running a hand through his hair and Shadow barked more loudly and not for one moment he had stopped barking, "look I'll just call you later", he said to her, "Please disconnect it", he said to me and I did and he rested his head on the back of seat breathing out loudly and again I tried to read him wanting to know what he was thinking but it was hard. You can read him like a book but you can't help him, he didn't let you, even if it's the last thing you want. Spending five years told me he wanted something but I don't know what and if I could help him with that, maybe not, otherwise he had already asked for it, he didn't even considered me his friend to discuss his problems with me.

* * *

"Leon brought you here, I thought you might be getting a taxi or something", David said to Kate.

"No David, White house is in the way so he dropped me here", Kate told him. Even if it wasn't I would have dropped her here anyways.

"So you're all set to go?", he asked her.

"Yeah more than anything", she said.

"Ok, so here is the briefing file, undercover mission, it ends whenever you manage to complete the objectives. Want your report in every 4 hours, somebody will always be on this line for you, basic rules you know, no meeting friends in that place, no contacting family and stuff. Any doubts", David said.

"No Sir", she said smiling at him; she turned to walk into the jet.

"Kate wait", he stopped her, "Don't you wanna say anything to Leon."

I looked at Leon and he just looked at me and we just stared at each other. I wanted to say so many things and maybe he did too but it was not the time and place. If he wanted to hear something it was too late and if he wanted me to listen then we don't have enough time for that. We just…

"No, I have nothing to say to him", Kate said still looking at me. Every time when she leaves for an undercover mission, I bring her here, David asks her if she wants to say anything to me and she always gives the same answer. Even though she never says anything to me but I always have this feeling she's talking to me, maybe I am thinking too much but I feel like as if she's telling me, _'take care, be safe, don't get in trouble, eat and sleep properly until I return and don't worry I'll return.'

* * *

_

"Excuse me", I said to the men with whom I was having drink and playing at this casino, among which was my target a director of multinational Pharmaceutical Company. The company is believed to be carrying out illegal experimentations but we didn't have too much proof and my job get those evidences on behalf of Agency. It took me one day to track the person and a few hours to put him in the bag.

He's thinking that I am in his bag but he's clueless that he is in a bag himself all wrapped and locked inside a locker whose code is impossible to break. He's thinking he would get lucky tonight but I'll leave him crying tonight but first I have to report. I walked to washroom and waited till I was all alone.

Then I put a motion sensor on the door which would tell me about anyone in a 10 m radius. Keeping an eye on the Sensor screen, I contacted base. My first attempt failed as the device could not connect long enough for base to pick up but the in my second attempt the personnel at base picked up so fast that I almost doubted him.

"US Secret Services Base", I heard a male speak and I felt as if I knew that voice, "Please tell your code."

"My code is 109KK", I told him my code; every agent has their code in case they're captured and enemy try to take their place.

"Kate", the man said and I felt like hitting him, ok he by hearted my code but saying names of undercover Agents while they're on mission is unadvisable, "You there?", he asked and I recognized the voice, it can only be him.

"What're you doing here?", I asked him.

"Came here to drop a report to Hunnigan and she wanted to go to have dinner, so she left me in charge for a bit", he told me.

"Just take the report will you?", I said frowning.

"Go on", he said.

"I have acquired subject's trust and hopefully the mission will be completed by tonight, so I request for a chopper to pick me up", I said to him.

"Anything else?", he asked.

"No, I am ending my report", I said to him.

"Ok", I replied but didn't disconnected and Kate didn't do it either. We sat there listening to each other's breath, this was the first time that we were talking while she was on an undercover mission and it felt nice. I don't know why but I felt that something was missing in my life when she was not around maybe I was too much habituated to argue with her everyday that I couldn't get to sleep without having an argument with her but arguments are the only way she paid attention to me, didn't she?

"Someone's coming I have to go", she said and disconnected.

* * *

My communicator beeped once as I saw my extracting chopper overhead. It settled down at some distance and I ran and somebody gave me their hand and pulled me up effortlessly, "Wow!", I couldn't help but say.

"Thank You", he said and I realized it was Leon.

"What're you doing here again?", I asked him.

"I am your escorting officer", he said.

"Oh really they never sent one before", I said to him.

"David asked me to pick you up, I am not interested in bringing you home", he said crossing his arms.

"Like I am interested in going home with you", I quipped back.

"Funny you two bicker like married couple", the pilot said interrupting between and we both looked at him and then at each other and then took our seats and pulled on seatbelts, 'It's because we're married couple', I thought looking at Kate. Who was looking the other side, the rest of journey was quiet and we only talked to the pilot about trivial things and not with each other. My gaze fell on Kate's arm and there were some finger nails mark.

"What's this?", I asked her and she looked at the scar.

"It is what it is", she replied and then looked away.

"How did you get that?", I asked her.

"What do you mean how, somebody dug their nails in my arm", she replied a bit annoyed.

"What were you doing?", I asked and she gave me a look that she doesn't wanted to discuss anything, "Tell me I say", I pressed on.

She looked at the pilot, "The subject took me to his house… his bedroom where he tried to get… physical and in the process I got the scratch", she replied.

"Why didn't you knocked him out?", I asked her angrily.

"Because I was enjoying myself", she yelled.

"What?", I too yelled, surprised.

"So what do you mean why I didn't knocked him, I needed him to tell me where his locker was so I can break it and I needed him to tell me every classified things that's not on the file", she yelled again, "Do you think I enjoy this… being molested by men I hardly know… I hate every bit of it."

I realized my mistake but it was late we were already making a landing at the airport where David was waiting for Kate and me. She talked with him a bit and gave him the file she had acquired and a small PDA. David asked for a report as soon as possible and she replied that it would be on his desk by next evening. Then David sent us off saying we needed sleep.

We headed home and she took unusually very, very long taking a shower. She finally emerged and looked at me briefly and sighed. She rounded off to her side totally oblivious that I was still awake she kept her back towards me like always and tried to sleep.

"Kate", Leon called very softly but I didn't replied, "Did you… "

"No", I replied with snap before he could ask, "I never had to do that."

A weight shift told me that our small conversation was over and then his light touch told me it wasn't as he turned me to face him, he had moved close to me, "Did he hurt you?", he said barely in a audible whisper. There was this pain in his voice.

"Yes", I replied crying, "I feel filthy, I feel dirty and I can't wash this dirt off me, no matter how much time I take", I don't know why I told him of all people.

"I understand", he said wiping my tears, "Now sleep, and don't let it bother you ok. I know it's your job and I am not mad."

Leon grabbed my hand that was placed between us and I felt good. I felt really nice, happy for some reason, relieved for the other. My heart was at peace, it was not restless anymore, not afraid anymore. Every cell in my body was soothed by his simple gesture and I felt safe as he held my hand and asked me to sleep and most of all I didn't felt dirty or filthy anymore.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for Reading. Hope you liked it! See you next time with a brand new Chapter. If you have some doubts or queries just ask them and feel free to tell me how you find the Chapter. Till then Bye and Take Care!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: For those of you who enjoy long chapters this one would be a treat. Thanks guys for all the support and reading it. A truck full of thanks to my dear friends and regular reviewers _**Jill Kennedy and Yuzuru Renge**_ for reviewing this story and I apologize for any kind of mistake. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 11

When alarm clock woke me up this morning I felt something heavy on my waist, I thought it to be Shadow's head because occasionally he do that but it was Leon's arm, he hadn't moved away and he had his arm over my waist. I wish I could see him but I was facing the other side unlike every day. I slowly moved his arm and quickly placed a pillow in my place. And just to ruin all my effort his phone rang, everyday he kept it in vibration mode just today he had to keep it in general mode, so that it would wake him up when I tried so hard not to wake him up. He's such an idiot.

"Hello?", he answered his phone, "I forgot, yeah I am coming", he took a pause, "I said I am coming so just stop buzzing me."

'Hunnigan', I thought inwardly.

"What?", he snapped at me.

"What?", I said.

"You want something?", he asked checking his schedule.

"No, I was just…", I began.

"If you have nothing to say then run along do your work", he said getting off the bed moving towards the cupboard.

"Why are you getting mad?", I said annoyed myself, I felt like hitting him.

He stopped rummaging and took a pause, 'Is he thinking?', I thought to myself.

"I am sorry", he said, "I didn't mean to."

'Did he just say sorry? To me? Ok either I am dreaming or he's not Leon', I thought to myself, 'maybe he's not well', I mean he never ever apologize to me even if he knows that he's wrong, "You feeling alright?", I asked him.

"Why are you asking didn't we bickered a bit back there", he said closing the cupboard door and smiling at me.

And god I must be dreaming cause he really smiled, yes he smiled but this was his genuine smile, not a dry, sarcastic or made up one, he was really smiling it was something you get to see rarely and by saying rarely I am exaggerating, I haven't seen this smile over years, I have mostly seen it in his old photographs.

"I am dreaming", Kate said and fell back and I ran to catch her but I lost my balance and fell on her luckily we didn't hit the floor and unluckily we were on the bed in a romantic position. Kate had her eyes closed very slowly she opened them and looked into mine. Our blue eyes stared right into each other.

Shadow's barks broke our trance and I got off her and she sat up, "I need to use bathroom first, I am already late", I said to her.

"I'll go make breakfast", she said and headed downstairs and I headed inside the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and showered and couldn't help but kept thinking about the time, few minutes earlier what did she meant by she was dreaming. Did she meant something about me, 'Why I keep thinking about her?', I asked myself. There had been not a single day when I didn't stopped and thought about her. Every day I find myself thinking about her and when she's not around I don't feel right and always felt something is missing. I wonder if she feels the same, 'Urgh… I hate it when I think about her', I said splashing some water on my face.

I stepped out of the bathroom and found Kate tidying up the bed, "Breakfast is ready and on the table", she said not looking at me.

"Ok, you had your breakfast?", I asked her.

"No, I haven't brushed my teeth yet, you were in the bathroom remember?", she said to me.

"Hurry up or we're gonna be late; well I am already late and if you don't hurry I'll be more late", I said to her putting my shoes on.

"So who's asking you to wait, I've already called John over, he'll take me along with him", she replied walking in the bathroom, "You just do your breakfast and be on your way."

What she said was right and logical but for the first time in five years I wouldn't be dropping her at work. I don't know what took over me and I walked towards the bathroom, "I can drop you", I said opening the door.

"Leon!", she said in surprise, "stop doing that!"

"No", I said.

"What?", she questioned surprised and ruffling sounds told me she was pulling her clothes.

"Look I'll drop you to Agency", I said pulling the curtain aside.

This was the first time he had done this and I would really had punched him for doing that but seeing his concerned face made me stop, "Ok, I'll just call John and tell him", I said to him.

"Thank you", he smiled, relieved about something, "And just hurry up, I'll call John and tell him", he said taking out his phone.

"What's going on?", I muttered to myself.

I walked to bedroom dried my hair and since I knew they won't be sending anywhere today so I decided to keep my hair down, since it would take less time. I pulled on my high heeled sandals and climbed down the stairs. Leon probably took Shadow out for a walk. I sat down and did my breakfast as fast as I could, then locked the doors and spotted Leon walking back in distance. We both walked towards car and reached it at the same time. He unlocked the doors and I let Shadow in before getting in myself and Leon drove me to work.

I don't know why maybe for a change I kept looking at him. I wanted to know why he insisted on dropping me to work, even though he knew he would be in trouble if he got to work late and then I decided it was better to ask than to keep guessing, "Uh… Leon", I called.

"Yes?", he looked at me briefly.

"Why you wanted to drop me to work today", I asked him biting my lower lip.

"Because I do it every day for past five years", he replied casually but that was no reason to drop me to work today. Maybe he didn't want to tell me.

"If you don't want to tell, its fine by me but at least don't come up with absurd reasons", I said to him and looked out of the window.

"It might sound absurd but it is the truth", he said looking at me briefly as I again turned in my seat to face him, "When you said John would be taking you to work, I didn't felt right. I mean everyday dropping you to work has become a habit and…", he took a pause, "… by dropping you everyday to work, I feel relieved that you're safe", he looked at me as he pulled the car in front of the Agency.

I smiled at that, he can be so sweet sometimes and I never in my life thought he could be this much sweet to me. I had seen him talk like that to either his mother or sister or Zach but I never imagined I would get a chance to hear something like this from him. I think it made my day, "Take care", I could only say as I got out of his car.

I walked smiling inside the building and pushed the up button on the elevator, "Good morning Cornor", somebody wished me and I turned around to see it was my supervisor Greg Saunders.

"Morning", I said uninterested and walked away, I would rather take stairs than to share the same elevator with him. He was the type of guy who would rape a girl and then blame her of sexual harassment, sick bastard if you ask me. I worked my way up the stairs to the third floor and then got elevator since by then it had probably dropped off Greg.

I reached my floor and started working on the report that I had promised David. After I was done with that he asked me if I would like to Escort President with a couple of more Agents and I agreed since I had nothing to do plus with Saunders around I'd better do that.

* * *

Shadow whined and settled itself near my feet as we waited for the President, he was about to make a speech here and I got lucky that today I was to look after his security rather than a dumb blonde's. I had to be here 3 hours before his arrival to check everything but I was 2 hours late because I got up late and then Kate made me late. Ok maybe she didn't but I can just tell it to myself for being late. I was currently monitoring everything from the surveillance room.

"President has arrived", somebody informed me but I didn't needed him to tell me I was already seeing it on the monitor and just then Shadow raised his head smelling something and ran out and I ran after him since it never meant a good signal. I followed him between the crowd and he led me to the President and stopped there and started barking at him and I just couldn't seem to understand what had happened.

The President stopped when he saw Shadow barking like that, "Here boy", somebody said from behind him and Shadow began wagging its tail and the person who had said that stepped out to pat him, it was Kate. Shadow had sensed her and I know he loved her so much that he can't seem to stay away from her if she was near him.

"Your dog Agent?", President asked.

"Uh… yes sir. I apologize…", she began her apology.

"LIAR", Ashley yelled cutting in between, "This is Leon's dog", she moved towards Shadow, "I can prove it Daddy", she tried to reach for Shadow's collar.

"NO", both Kate and I yelled together.

"It is my dog Ashley", I said to her as Kate pulled back Shadow restraining him from lunging onto Ashley.

"See Daddy, I told you it was Leon's dog", she yelled to her father.

"Yeah honey", he said as they moved further on with the rest of the Agents.

"What are you doing here?", Leon asked me.

"What do you mean, I am here to work. David asked me to escort President here and back", I replied.

"You?", he said surprised, "Was he mad or something, you can't even save a fly from being swatted and he sent you to protect President", he commented.

"Flies are meant to be swatted and if you can do it I can do it", I said to him furiously and he just laughed.

"I was just kidding sweetheart", he said laughing and I raised my brow at his last word and maybe he said it almost involuntary because he said, "It just slipped sorry."

"It's ok, don't do it again", I said sighing, I very well knew his habit of flirting with every women but he had flirted with me for the first time. I think he didn't get sleep last night, he was doing some really very stupid things today.

* * *

"How long is he going to talk", Kate said totally bored.

"I don't know, he talks a lot", I said shrugging and maybe yawning.

"Urgh… it's irritating", Kate said again after sometime.

"See my job isn't easy", I said to her.

"Whatever, just wake me up when he's done", she wrapped her arm around mine and kept her head on my shoulder. I was really taken aback by that, I looked at her if she was joking but she wasn't. She adjusted her head on my shoulder so she could be comfortable and her hair fell on her face and she tugged them behind her ear. I knew I wasn't dreaming because I could smell her provocative scent that always gets the best of me, but it never showed on my face because I was too much good at hiding that.

I was feeling sleepy so I decided to get sleep and without thinking I just used Leon as a pillow. I smelled in his manly cologne and almost involuntary my grip tightened over his arm and his biceps tensed up. I could really feel him, 'Wait', the thought hit me and I pulled away abruptly and he was looking at me and I looked at him. We were in the darkest corner of the hall, so it was less likely that somebody saw us but still I wouldn't have mind if everybody saw us I was rather disturbed by the feeling I showed towards Leon, maybe he was too.

Just then Leon pushed me down on the floor and covered my mouth as the sounds of gunshots filled the whole hall and many Agents were killed along with a few civilians and reporters. He held me down till the fire fight died down and the culprits began demanding stuff to President in exchange for both President and Ashley's life.

We both put our communicators on, "Kennedy here", Leon said softly and about three or four Agents responded.

"Two rookies and three professional", I said to him.

"Uh ah… two rookies, three professional and two experts", he said and we both smiled at same time.

"Showtime", we said together.

"You take the two rookies and provide me back up", he said to me.

"Got it", I said, "But let me play the hero here, just give me back up."

"What do you mean?", I asked Kate.

"Stealth is an art just watch and learn Agent Kennedy", she kinda purred and crawled away from me to the nearest Kidnapper and hit his legs and the two Rookies acted as a cushion and caught him before he hit the floor and Kate punctured his throat and asked us to follow and we got three men by this trick.

"Five people left", Kate said, "I can't make this trick work anymore."

"Provide backup Cornor", I said readying my gun.

"Don't be reckless, they could hurt President and Ashley", she pointed out the flaw in my plan.

"Hey where Frank, Jasie and Jean go", somebody yelled and it meant we were spotted.

"Someone is here", the leader said, "Come out or we'll kill those two."

"Damn", I cursed.

"I have a plan, Dawson take the rookies and get President and daughter to a safe place while I distract him. Leon give me back up with Gibson and Fernandez", Kate laid down her plan.

"Ok, got that", Dawson said at once and he started making his way to where President and Ashley were.

"Ok here goes nothing", I said standing up.

"A woman?", the leader said.

"Yup it's me", Kate said moving towards him slowly, "But you got me, just don't hurt them."

"You're saying you took out my three men all by your own", he snorted.

"You doubt that?", I said to him, "I can prove", I gave a brief look at Dawson who gave me a thumbs up as he had reached a possible safe distance.

"How?", he said and I looked around.

"I can prove", I said moving towards the man that looked strongest to me. I flung my arms around him and smiled at him.

"What is she doing?", Gibson said a bit annoyed.

"Seduction", I told her smiling.

"How is it gonna help", she asked.

"Just wait and watch", I said as the man's knees began shaking and then it came a hard punch to the face knocking him off and that was our cue.

"Move", I said and Dawson and rookies immediately secured President and Ashley as the kidnappers began firing again and we took out our guns and fired too.

"This is not good", Kate said joining us, "The rookies and Dawson alone can't keep up the President and Ashley alive. We have to think fast."

"Take head shots", I suggested.

"Are you mad?", she said to me, "Your aim is perfect, it doesn't mean our aim is also perfect, we need more Practice to hit them on head; you can blindly shoot them and be sure that it would hit them because you're experienced but we're not."

"C'mon you hit the target blindfolded when I bet you", he said smiling, "I know you can do it, I take one and you take the other and then it would leave only two."

"Ok", she said and it went perfect just as we planned and we got the leader and one of his minions cornered.

"Easy drop your weapons now", Gibson yelled to the two and just as they were about to put their gun down.

"No need", somebody said and we turned around to see Kate was held by the man who she had punched, maybe he had come to consciousness, "Leave them or I'll blow her brain out", he said pulling off his mask, he was a wanted criminal.

"Shit", I cursed under my breath.

"You know there was a smart move knocking me unconscious otherwise you'd have been at disadvantage because I don't feel pain", he said and cut his own arm with his knife, "But my luck I came back to consciousness. Since the time I smelled you", he smelled Kate's neck as if she was some snorting drug, "he threw away his knife and pulled out his gun, "I like girls like you, you are good in bed", his gun moved down Kate's chest.

'I feel filthy, I feel dirty…', Kate's voice rang in my brain as I noticed a tear down her face as the man moved down his gun.

It felt really bad, I could feel his hunger for me, I wished someone to save, I didn't wanted them to save President or Ashley anymore. I wanted them to save me, "Get your hands off her", somebody said and I opened my eyes.

"Did you say something punk", the man who was holding me said.

"I said Get your hands off her now", he growled in anger.

"What you're gonna do, if I didn't ", he said and pulled one of my sleeves tearing in in the process.

"I'll tear you to pieces", Leon said to him moving in our direction.

"Heh like you can, take one step further and I'll shoot you", he said pointing his gun at Leon but Leon didn't stopped and he fired.

"Leon stop there", I yelled to him as he fired again.

"Listen to chick", he said and fired again and this time it hit Leon in arm.

"Leon", I couldn't help but scream and he made a run to us and before I know he's holding the man by neck. The man's grip loosened on me and he let me go and he tried to struggle with Leon, he didn't look like the one who was dominating a moment ago. How can he, right now Leon was at his maximum point of anger nothing can come between him and the man, he was blinded by the fury but no he can't kill this man.

"You're not the only one who doesn't feel pain", Leon said but I knew he was in a hell lot of pain; my gaze drifted to his injured arm.

"Leon", I called him, "Don't do this", I was more concerned about him hurting himself. He looked at me and dropped the man who had become unconscious. The other guys surrendered and Leon was taken to a field medic to get his bullet wound patched up and I walked to him once I made sure President and his family had departed safely for White House.

"The bullet just went past, don't be so much careless Leon", the lady doctor said and she had her back was towards me.

"Becky I was angry", he said and then he spotted me and he jumped off the examination table, "You ok? Did he hurt you?", he asked.

"No", I replied, "But he hurt you", I said looking at his bandaged arm.

"It's just a scratch", he said casually.

"When are you gonna learn, your anger is harmful to you and those around you", I said to him.

"Right said", the doctor said and I recognized her, she was the one who treated Zach the other day, "Aunt Kate, right?"

I nodded, "Aunt Kate?", Leon questioned her.

"She brought a kid the other day", she replied, "He loved her as a mother."

"Zach", Leon said.

"You must be pretty close to know her nephew", Rebecca said teasing me.

"Actually Becky the boy you're talking about is my sister's son", I told her.

"But that means…", she was saying.

"She's his wife", John replied coming out of nowhere.

"Really?", she looked at me.

"Yes", I replied smiling.

"Really!", she asked Kate.

"Yes", she replied.

"Nice to meet you, sorry but I thought these two were joking", she said shaking hands with Kate, "I couldn't attend the marriage I was on my honeymoon and after that we were in Chicago and I just came here a few days before you brought that kid. But didn't you say your name was Kathleen Cornor."

"It's her maiden name Dr. Chambers", Daddy said coming out of nowhere.

"Agent Hank Cornor it's been so long", Rebecca said and gave Daddy a hug.

"Leon, my boy how you're doing", Dad asked him.

"I am fine, Sir", he replied quiet disciplined, "How are you doing, Sir?"

"No need for formalities", Dad said proudly, "You married my daughter."

"What're you doing here Dad?", I asked, "You were on vacation."

"Kate darling this is no way to meet your father", he said and Kate gave him a warm hug.

"Don't push yourself, you are old now", she said pulling away smiling.

"I know sweetie, that's why I've been promoted and now I'll be helping David manage the Agency and its Agents", he told us smiling and we all clapped.

"Thank you! Thank you", he said modestly, "But the most important thing why am I here is because, I wanted to remind you about tomorrow."

"Oh my god!", Kate said slapping her forehead, "I almost forgot."

"What is tomorrow?", Rebecca asked.

"It's my mom's 50th Birthday", Kate told her.

"And you all are invited, please visit and be a part of our happiness", Kate's Dad said.

"That'd be great", Rebecca said.

"Leon, I'd like to talk to you", Kate's father said.

"Ok", I said and he led the way.

"So how is it going between you and her?", he asked me.

"It's definitely not like you had expected", I told him casually.

"You still blame me for what happened", he asked me.

"Your own daughter blames you, I am a nobody, why shouldn't I?", I asked him.

"Kennedy", somebody called me.

"Please excuse me", I said and walked in the direction where the caller was standing.

"You're my son-in-law", he said from behind, "You have every right to be angry.

* * *

"Kate", I looked back at mention of my name it was Dad, "Going home?"

"Yes", I made a short reply.

"Let me drop you home", he said and I agreed.

"So how're twins", I asked referring to my younger sisters.

"Both of them passed exams with top grades", Dad told me, "Just like you", he looked at me smiling.

"Liza was good at studies too", I reminded him.

"All four of you are", Dad said, "I visited your mom's grave yesterday", he told me sighing, "She…."

"… wanted me to be happy, right?", I repeated his usual dialogue, "How can I be happy dad?"

"Leon is nice guy", Dad said.

"He's not the guy for me", I snapped, "Look I don't wanna discuss it, please", I said calming down.

"If you deal with him this calmly maybe you'd…", he didn't completed his sentence, "You argued with him today."

"We argue everyday daddy", I told him, "And please if stop the car here if you wanna discuss my married life because I am not in a mood to waste time discussing unchangeable things like marriage", I made myself clear and Dad didn't discussed it again but instead he told me about the party tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Oh Leon's angry face, I don't wanna be near him when he's like that poor thug he didn't know he was Leon Scott Kennedy's wife back there… hahaha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and had fun reading it. Feel free to tell me what you feel about Leon's angry side, I won't tell him ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to all the readers that have reading this story but I need you guys to Review. So this is a super long chapter for you guys to enjoy, I just couldn't find to separate it so I am uploading it all in one go. Now to my friends and reviewers

**Jill Kennedy**: Thanks for reviewing girl, really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has treats for you, I guess and your fics rock!

**Yuzuru Renge:** Hey thanks for the Review, Don't get mad I'll update Fated Love soon just don't send me spoilers. And I am anxiously waiting for you to update your fantastic old RE fics.

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or any of its characters, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Are you ready or not", I yelled to Kate from base of stairs.

"I am coming", she yelled.

"I swear I am hearing this for past one hour", I muttered to myself.

"10 minutes", Kate said from behind.

"It felt like an hour", I said to her, waiting was not my cup of tea.

"Stop arguing let's go", she said moving towards the door.

"Shadow here boy", I called Shadow as she opened the door and we got out, sat in car and drove to Kate's maiden home.

I spared her a look just to see how she was looking tonight. Creamy white colored short dress and high heeled stilettos. Her curls down in a beautiful hair style and that was all to it. She was as usual looking out of her window and the air from her window was bringing her much more provocative scent to my nostrils. She adjusted herself a bit and pulled her hair in front as if she wanted to tell me her dress was backless.

"Why don't you concentrate on driving", Kate said breaking the silence, "Stop checking me out."

"So you noticed", I said tearing my eyes off her.

"Anyone can feel that perverse gaze of yours on them", she said still looking out.

"If that's the case, why are you dressed so provocatively", I asked her.

"I didn't dress for you", she said, "I dressed for my mother's birthday. By the way did you get flowers?"

Leon slapped his head and that was enough to tell me that he forgot, "You can't even do a simple thing", I couldn't help but scold him.

"I forgot ok", he said hitting the steering wheel; "We can buy them on the way."

I raised my brow at him, "Well it has one advantage the flowers will be fresh", I stated sarcastically, "While you're at it, I want to buy something for her. So go get flowers while I get something for her."

"Ok", he replied stopping the car at a shopping district and Shadow jumped out too, "Take him."

"I don't need you to tell me", I scowled at him, "You can't even handle him, c'mon boy."

We parted and I headed to jewellery store and bought her a pretty necklace. When I walked back to car, Leon was waiting for me holding the bouquet in one hand leaning over the hood. The bouquet really looked good, no matter how much we hated each other but we respected each others' parents and families and treated them as our own. He straightened as we walked close.

"Here", he said giving me the flowers and I couldn't help be a bit surprised, "What, I can't hold them and drive and Shadow will ruin it if I keep it in the back seat", he said clearing my doubts.

"Ok", I said taking the bouquet from him. We got inside the car and again headed for my old house, "Don't get on my nerves like the last time you did", I said to him as we neared our destination, "Don't take unfair advantage of the fact that I won't say anything to you in front of mum."

"Like what?", he said getting annoyed a bit.

Kate raised a brow at me, "Like… like don't get saying stupid things to mom", she said.

"You just made it up", I said to her.

"I did not", she said.

"You did, admit it or…", I was saying.

"Or what you'll ruin tonight", she kinda snapped.

"You know I won't do that", I said to her and we reached the front of her house.

"Now it's not the time to discuss that", Kate said looking at her house.

We both took deep breaths as we got out of the car and looked at each other, now begins our, another round of performance. Kate handed me the gift she bought for her mother and I gave her my hand and she wrapped an arm around my right arm, "I look alright right?", she asked.

"You look great", I said, "What you bought?"

"Necklace", she answered reaching to push the door bell.

We waited a bit and her mother opened the door, "Kate honey", she said happily.

"Happy birthday mum", she said giving her the flowers followed by a hug, "and Leon is here too mum."

"Happy birthday", I wished her too giving her the small box.

"There was no need honey", she said looking at her present.

"But it'll look good", Leon said taking the necklace and putting it around mum's neck, "No I was wrong…", he took a dramatic pause in which I restrained from hitting him, "it looks great, isn't it Kate?", he smiled at me.

"Yeah really", I smiled and was glad that I didn't hit him.

"You two", mum said a bit embarrassed and we just smiled.

"I thought it'd be you guys", Dad came out smiling to receive us.

"Look what they got me", Mum showed him the necklace excitedly.

"It looks good on you", he said, "And now c'mon everybody is thinking where are the hosts. Leon how's your arm?", dad and Leon walked in front of us.

"You know your aunt Peggy is here with her daughter, Melissa", mom told me.

"Really that's great", I said although I hated them, they were totally the kind that got on my nerves.

"Where are twins?", Kate asked her mother.

"Entertaining the guests", she replied.

"Leslie… Kate is here", Jessica Kate's younger sister and elder among the twins yelled.

"Picture time", they both yelled they both pushed me and Kate together and took a snap and laughed and just then the door bell rang and Kate's mother excused herself.

"Look, this is Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy", Jessica said, "after 4 years 4 months 21 days…", Leslie looked at her watch, "… 11hrs 56 minutes after their marriage and what do you know Jess they are still alive."

"Yeah Les two highly incompatible people living together for so long", Jessica said.

"They might be setting some record", Leslie said.

"Leslie", Kate said holding Leslie's ear. Yeah they both came to know that we hated to be with each other, only her step mother and elder sister didn't knew the truth, both of them caught us fist fighting once and that's how they know.

"Kate, I am sorry… I am sorry… it hurts", Leslie said squealing in pain and Kate left her, "Geez Leon how do you stay with her?"

"Yeah she's so short tempered", Jessica said.

"4 years 4 months 21 days 11 hrs and 59 minutes of Practice", I said to them, "And still I don't know how I managed it."

"Because you didn't I managed it", Kate said flaring.

"Argument Alert!", twins chorused. Kate looked at them and walked away and I spotted David passing by and excused myself from the twins.

I walked with David to rest of my friends and began talking with them. The party can be called as a formal one. It was more of get together, "Leon where's Kate?", Rebecca asked.

"There", I pointed to her, she was talking with a couple of guests. She was entertaining them, I guess. She tried to fake a smile but in actuality she was getting irritated every moment.

"She looks beautiful", John said to me.

"C'mon John is that how appreciate a true beauty", Claire said.

"Ok she looks hot and sexy", he said as if he wasn't dating Rachel and to my surprise Rachel just laughed.

"Yeah you really got yourself a really beautiful woman", Rebecca said, "both inside and out."

"Leon, come over here dear. I want you to meet someone", Kate's mum yelled.

"Coming", I said and walked to her smiling and she introduced to the two women whom Kate was talking to earlier. It was Kate's mother sister and her daughter, the two elderly women parted and the young woman and I began talking.

"Let's sit somewhere and talk", she suggested smiling and I accepted, "So tell me Leon what do you for living?"

"I work for the military", I lied; I can't tell her that I am the US Secret Service Agent working directly under the President.

"So you and Kate work together", she asked again.

"Yeah sometimes", I replied.

"So what do you like in Kate", she questioned.

"Everything", I said because nothing came in mind at that point and she laughed.

* * *

"Hey guys have you seen Leon?", I asked Claire and John.

"Yeah he's with that chick over there", Claire pointed him out in the crowd.

"What's he doing with her", I said surprised.

"Ooh… somebody is jealous", John said trying to chorus with twins and I glared at three of them.

"That's my cousin and she's like those women with whom you just say hello and next you meet them they say they're pregnant", I told John walking towards Leon and Melissa.

I cleared my throat once I got near them and they didn't even looked at me, "Excuse me, Leon I need your help", I said to him and he cast a brief glance at me.

"I am bit busy", he said resuming his talk with Melissa.

"I want you to come with me now, honey", I said glaring at him.

"You go, I'll follow you in a bit sweetheart", he said smiling at Melissa. I couldn't help and hit him in leg and moved away as he cursed me under his breath.

"What happened? You nervous?", Claire asked she was with Rebecca.

"Look at him, laughing and enjoying himself with that…", I said annoyed at Leon a bit.

"Feeling insecure?", Rebecca asked, "It happens sometime", she smiled.

"No, it's not that I already told you guys the case with Melissa haven't I?", I said looking as Melissa put her hand on Leon's knee.

"Why don't you just go and tell her whose husband he is", Claire said and I gave her the look.

"That was the most idiotic thing I've ever heard", I said to her.

"Well it works in daily soaps", she shrugged.

"There's no time for jokes, Claire", I said as Melissa whispered to say something in Leon's ear.

"Look no matter how much stupid it seems but Claire is right", Rebecca said, "If you go there, she might not be able to seduce him anymore."

"C'mon use some of your talents here, babe", Claire said and yeah maybe she was right.

"Twins", I called my sisters who were chatting with some friends.

"Yo Sis", they chorused happily.

"Go get that idiot", I said pointing at Leon.

They looked back to see who I was pointing at, "OOOhhh… he's still with the she-devil", Leslie said.

"Yeah Kate Leon looks totally impressed by her", Jessica said.

"That's why I am telling you two to go and get him", I said and they looked back at me dramatically and then at each other and then began laughing.

"Must make a note", Leslie said taking out a notepad while Jessica provided her with a pencil, "Kate is jealous of Melissa."

"I am not", I argued.

"Yes, you are", Leslie said looking at me over her notepad like a strict teacher.

"Just tell him that I am calling", I said to them as she put back the notepad, "I'll give you 50$", I waited for response.

"No", they said together.

"Each of you", I said to them.

"You are trying to bribe us", Leslie said.

"That's so bad, let's go little sister", Jessica said to Leslie.

"Yeah big sister", she replied and they both walked away. I knew they wanted me to go myself but I tried already he won't budge from that spot.

* * *

With a weight shift, I felt somebody my other side but I didn't pay too much attention. But then the woman flipped her hair and it hit me in the face and I smelled it, I immediately recognized the sweet smell as Kate's. I looked back she was bent over undoing her stilettos, she removed them and then flipped hair once again and this time it was more effective.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't meant… ", she began her apology but there was something in her eyes.

"It's ok, what're you doing here?", I asked her.

"Relaxing a bit, you two carry on with your chat", she said but it felt like she meant it otherwise.

"Ok tell me something about yourself, I can't see your boyfriend or husband", I asked her.

"I don't have any", she said, "Actually I was in search of a really good guy to marry."

"You should get someone from work maybe, by the way you didn't tell me what you do for a living", I asked her.

"I am dancer", she said shaking her body a bit.

"Wow that's great", I said surprised, "You doesn't look the type."

"Kate", somebody yelled.

"Yeah coming", she said but there was something about her tone that bothered me. She put on her sandals and was walking away but she stopped and held her head and I grabbed her before she hit the floor as she fainted.

"Kate?", I called her, "Kate?"

"What happened", her mum came rushing.

"Oh our sister", the twins faked a melodramatic tone.

"I think she just fainted", I said trying to wake her up.

"Leon why don't you pick her up and get her to a bedroom", David said, "Relax everybody, she just fainted due to exertion", he said to the crowding people as I lifted her up in my arms.

She is pretty light for me or maybe she was light for everybody but never the less she had a perfect body and rarely got sick. I set her softly on the bed and removed her sandals, "I'll just go and get her something to drink, Leslie tell your father, he's with his guests by the swimming pool and Jessica help me in the kitchen", her mother said.

"Ok", they chorused, "We fully believe that Leon will take good care of our sister."

"Yeah", I replied covering her in a blanket.

"I'll just send somebody to give you company, Ok?", her mother said and I nodded.

Each of them exited the room and I sat by Kate and I touched her forehead to check her temperature and my hand almost involuntary slid to her cheek caringly. Kate slowly opened one of her eyes and then both and sat as if nothing happened, "You're ok", I said surprised.

"Yes", she told me.

"Why you pretended that you fainted", I asked her.

"Because you just won't listen to me when I was asking you to get away from Melissa, and the twins won't help", she replied with a snap.

"What? Why?", I asked her.

"Because she's kinda a girl who won't even consider the fact that you're married to her cousin before hitting on you and then saying that you were the one hitting on her", she said.

"Maybe she just do that because she's alone; she doesn't have a boyfriend or a husband", I said to her.

"It's because she had three husbands and I don't remember her boyfriend count", she told me.

"You are lying; she's really a calm and simple girl. She's a dancer", I told her the fact.

"A strip tease dancer at some strip club plus she gives you a private show if you're willing to pay more and she do you if you're willing to pay for that", she hit me with the hard truth, "I was dropping so many hints and you just won't understand", Just then we heard footsteps and she kept her head on my chest again pretending she was weak. I wrapped my arm around her, "Who is it?", she asked me in not more than whisper.

I looked from the corner of my eyes that it was Melissa, she didn't entered the room but she was more of spying on us, "Melissa, she's spying on us, I guess", I told her.

"Hold me tight in your arms", Kate said, "Make sure she sees it", she said and I did what I was told.

"She's shaking a bit", I told Kate.

"Good, now rub my arm gently caressing it", I told Leon and he did that too and as he was doing that I felt Goosebumps on my arms and felt suddenly cold and I clung to him.

"What next", he asked huskily. I wasn't able to reply as he pushed my hair out of my face caressing my cheek now. My hand held his shirt tight as he kissed my forehead really lovingly, yeah lovingly, I could feel that, even if it was momentary I didn't wanted it to last. He lifted my chin up and kissed my cheek bone and my eyes closed and breath became short as he moved down to get my lips.

I looked at Kate, she looked extremely beautiful tonight, she always did but today she was beyond all heavenly beauty and anything that anyone could even conceive of, I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful juicy lips as every second I inched closer to them. She closed her eyes when I was a mere inch away and I closed mine when they touched. At first it took me time that I was kissing Kate and it took me more time to realize that kissing is not about touching lips.

It felt amazing, more than amazing to be kissed by Leon. His lips on mine, it felt like drug, it felt as if time stopped. And it was taking both of us time to register that we are suppose to kiss and we both reacted at the same time to that touching of lips but before we could actually kiss Melissa ruined it for us.

"Ahem, your mother sent this for you", Melissa said to Kate looking at me but glaring at Kate, I was more than sure she wished that Kate was never born.

"Hmm… set it down… I'll have it in a bit", Kate said softly not looking at me but moving away from me.

"Fine", Melissa slammed the tray on the table so hard that the juice spilled off the glass. She walked away and then turned and looked at me, glaring at me too.

Just when she left Claire came in followed by our other friends closely. They started asking Kathleen's well being, "You know Leon really got worried when you fainted", Claire said looking at me smiling, usually I glared at her for saying something like that but I didn't today and Kate smiled.

"By the way how did you faint", John asked.

"I felt weak", Kate replied softly.

"Maybe you are pregnant", Jill said happily.

"Oh my god my daughter is Pregnant", Kate's mom almost yelled happily.

"Yay!", the twins said, "Have to tell Dad."

"What? No", Kate said, "Wait!", she stopped the twins.

"I too fainted when I conceived twins, I didn't had any idea until then", my mum said excited, "Oh I must tell Hank."

"What? No mom, I am not pregnant", I said to her.

"It's been five years, you two can make mistakes sometimes", she said smiling.

"You are getting it all wrong", I said to her, I looked at Leon for support.

"Well I am a doctor, let me check you", Rebecca said.

"Fine", I said a bit irritated from this baby stuff.

Rebecca checked my pulse and smiled at me, "Congratulations you are pregnant", she said leaving my hand.

"It's impossible", it was not me this time, it was Leon, "How can that be possible when we haven't… "

"Calm down I was just joking, Sorry Mrs. Cornor she's not pregnant", Rebecca said sighing.

"Oh my bad", mum said sadly. After that we all had dinner that we were supposed to have at living room but because my act we all were having it here in my parents' bedroom. After that Dad, twins and Leon went to see everybody off while I stayed with mom.

I pulled my sandals on and adjusted my dress a bit while my mother rummaged in the closet, "Mum what are you doing?", I asked and she turned and walked towards me smiling, hiding something.

"I have something for you", she said smiling even more.

"What", I asked smiling with curiosity.

"First sit down", she said to me and I sat down on bed and she settled herself in front of me, "This is…", she began opening a small jewellery box, "Is one of my most prized possession", she said showing me a beautiful Platinum bracelet with precious diamonds embedded in it, "My elder sister, your mother gave me this and I want you to have it."

"But…", I began my objection since it was her most prized possession.

"No buts, I want you to have it", she said forcing the box in my hands; "Your mother gave me this as a lucky charm when she died. Liza was 4 and you were only one year old. Liza has her memories but she wanted to make sure that you don't forget her, so she left you letters and gave me this, telling me to take her place in your father and you two's life as replacement. I always saw you longing to be with your mother and this bracelet tells me she is with me, I hope it tells you the same."

"Thank you mom", I said to her.

"You're welcome, now all I want is a grandson or granddaughter, Liza fulfilled my wish it's your turn", she said smiling.

"Mum, that's impossible", I said not making an eye contact.

"Is Leon…", she began.

"No, no, no", I said repeated.

"Then you….", she asked again.

"No mom", I said as tried to think of a way to dodge this situation.

"Oh my god, both of you", Mum concluded by herself and before I can defy that she pulled my head to her chest, "No worries now a day's medical technology had advanced."

"It's not the problem mom", I said before she could say anything, "Don't interrupt me this time", I added quickly before she makes any false assumptions, "Both Leon and I…"

"You don't find each other interesting, is he rough to you. He seems rough", she began babbling again.

"Mom", I said as a warning, "We both are fine. It's just I am not ready to have a child."

"Of course you are haven't I seen you looking at other people's kid wishing that you could have your own," she said rubbing my back, "Since the time you began to understand this world you've always loved kids. You know when you were three and saw one of my friends' baby you wanted to get one of your own and when I said you have to get married first, you said you have to marry now and have a baby."

"I really said that?", I asked mum weeping silently.

"Uh huh…", she said rocking me a bit.

"It must have me so embarrassing, I feel so embarrassed now", I said to her.

"Actually it was cute coming from a three-year-old", mum said.

"Mother and Daughter having a girl talk", Dad said walking in.

"Go don't bother us", mum said as I pulled away after wiping my tears.

"Well Leon is waiting for you, Kate. It's late", Dad said.

"Yeah", I said and got up but mum grabbed my hand and put on the bracelet.

"Have it for good luck", she smiled and I smiled at her too.

"C'mon he's waiting", Dad said and I walked with him in silence.

I looked at the bracelet mum so hopefully gave me, 'Huh luck for a child, first it must have to fix things between us', I thought dropping my hands to my side. Although it had been 5 years Leon never showed interest in me, as if he didn't want me. Who am I kidding he really don't want me, 'Like I want him' I thought again. There was absolute lack of chemistry between us. Living and working together we had our weak moments in which we sometimes came close to kiss like tonight but one of us is bound to come of senses before anything major happened. We haven't seen each other in their underwear, making love and having kids was a distant thought. We never even hug to show off our love to others how are we supposed to have kids.

I watched Leon talking with the twins and he turned to look at me as I approached him, "You crying?", Leon asked.

"No, I was just…", I began my explanation.

"Don't even care", he shot my attempt.

"Like I really was going to tell you", I sort of screamed at him.

"Relax no point in screaming", he said patting the air in front of me.

"I am not screaming, I am not fighting; it's you, it's always been you. You start the fight always, do everything that annoys me", I did screamed as, I needed to let go of my emotions.

"Relax Kate your mom…", dad tried to calm me down.

Before I can say even more Leon pulled me to his chest and I struggled to get lose, "Easy, easy", he said holding me tight, "What's bothering you sweetie", he said patting my back, caressing my hair and kissed my head. I held his shirt and cried on him.

"What happened? Why is she crying Hank, Leon; tell me why is my child crying", mum said in a pained voice and now I understood why he pulled me in a hug, it was not to comfort me but to cover up our argument in front of mom. The fact hit me like freezing water in winter and I cried more and more.

'What's the matter with her', I thought, Kate never encourages any arguments and now just a simple comment made her start the argument, it was first time in five years.

"Love birds", twins chorused sighing and her mother looked at her, "Leon is going out on a risky mission and Kate doesn't want him to go", they lied flawlessly.

"Oh, I was really worried", her mother sighed in relief, "C'mon sweetie, it happens sometimes", she pulled Kate away from my embrace.

"But mum he might get hurt", Kate lied too, "His injuries from previous mission haven't recovered yet."

"I promise I'll come back", I said getting in the performance and she looked back at me, "Now it's getting really late, I think we should go."

"Yeah", Kate replied nodding.

There was not more to be said and done. So we got home and Kate was upset about something. What, I wanted to know but didn't dare to ask; maybe it was the fact that I crossed limits and tried to kiss her again. Yeah there were weak moments when I couldn't control myself and just wanted to kiss her, maybe it happens when I grow a bit needy. After all it's been five long years I have been loyal to her for no reason and she had been loyal to me for no reason. Women like Angela tried to get their hands on me and men were always after Kate but we are aware about the situation we're in right now. When we got married I thought it would be few days before we get along; days summed up to weeks, weeks made up months and months turned five long years that we have spent without any kind of social compatibility and as for professional… no one can beat us at that.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for Reading. I know you're feeling lazy after reading this much long chapter but I please leave a long Review for this long chapter. Hahaha it was a fun chapter to write, I hope you had the same fun reading it. =D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well this is not big as my other chapters are used to be, my exams are coming up and I have to study so updates will be less frequent but there will be Updates I promise. Thanks to all the readers and extra credits to _**Yuzuru Renge and Jill Kennedy**_ because they reviewed. I know you guys are reading and I request you guys to review.

Disclaimer: All the Resident Evil characters in the story are the property of Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 13

"I am coming. I am coming", I yelled to the person who was ringing doorbell like mad. It was still too much before Leon reaches home and the way the person is being impatient it told me it wasn't him plus he had keys. I opened the door and to my surprise Leon was standing there.

"It wasn't me", he replied monotonously reading my mind.

"You're such a spoil sport sometimes", Leslie and Jessica said together stepping out, still wearing their School uniforms.

"You both are in senior year of High School why don't you behave like you are", I scolded them as they ran in after Leon.

"Yes Ma'am!", they both yelled teasing me.

"What are you two doing here?", I asked as they both settled themselves on either side of Leon, "and how come you are early?", I asked Leon.

"You having your boyfriend over", Leon quipped back.

"Can't you just answer one question straight away", I said frustrated and looked at girls.

"Mum and Dad are going to attend this Wedding and they don't trust us… ", Leslie began.

"Nobody trusts you", I told her.

"Jessica does", Leslie quipped back and I slapped my head.

"… So he asked Leon to bring us here straight from School", Jessica continued.

"And you skipped work?", I asked Leon surprised.

"Yep", twins chorused, "Not only that he promised to take us bowling tonight."

"What?", I screamed in amazement.

"You can come too, Leon won't mind", Jessica said.

"I don't need his permission to go with you guys", I said to her, "And I am not going to bowl or anything."

"Oh c'mon", the both twins began screaming and trying to convince me.

"Ok, Ok", I said to them giving up.

"Thank you", they said hugging me together, "You're the sweetest sister ever, "We'll just get ready", and with that they rushed up the stairs.

"Use the first guest room", I yelled after them.

"Ok", they yelled back.

* * *

"Kate you're married", Jessica yelled from the foot of stairs.

"Yeah now can you hurry up", Leslie yelled after her.

"I said I am coming", Kate yelled from above.

"This is the fifth time", twins chorused, "Leon say something."

"If I'll say anything, she would put a bullet through my brain", I said to them monotonously.

"She is saying that she's coming for past one hour", Leslie said kicking the lower footstep.

"It's been only 15 minutes", Kate said showing up at the upper landing of stairs, "Of which 10 minutes got wasted cause two kept asking me to come down."

"Let's go!", twins said excited and ran out and Shadow followed.

"There they go", I sighed and I was on the last step when I don't know what happened, how I slipped and began falling forward and to save myself from falling I had to grab Leon, who also supported me preventing my fall.

"You ok?", he asked monotonously.

"Yeah", I replied totally being aware of the position. Leon's hand on my waist and mine on his shoulders and faces inches apart but it took him a while to get aware of the situation. His gaze shifted downwards and for a brief moment he looked at my… lips.

"You guys coming…", Leslie came asking but she stopped at the door.

"Wrong time", Jessica said.

"You're getting it all wrong", I said, "I slipped and I think I sprained my ankle and I am afraid I won't be able to go with you guys, sorry", I lied about the injury, I didn't wanted to go in the first place and now I have a reason.

"You sure", Jessica asked, "We can stay back."

"No you three enjoy, I'll be up in my bedroom", I said to them and Shadow ran to me, "And Shadow will give me company."

"Ok", they said.

"Now don't wait go, go, go", I said to them and twins headed out.

Leon followed them silently and just when he reached the door, he looked back at me as if saying, 'Take care!'

"Take care", I said to him and he smiled nodding closing the door and I headed upstairs, I got ready for no reason but well this will give me the time to one of the guest rooms for twins.

* * *

"Leon that was really great", the twins said.

"Yeah we didn't knew you bowled", Jessica said.

"Yeah totally, you kept winning from us and I still think you let us win", Leslie said.

"Hey you won fair and square", I said to her.

"You know, we thought you were like Dad, strict, un-cool and short-tempered; you know a total emo but you are not", Leslie told me.

"People still say I am an emo", I told them, "Even your sister…"

"Kate", they both chorused, "She don't think you're an emo."  
"A little secret that we overheard when she was talking to Mum after one month we caught you fighting with each other", Jessica said, "Mum said although you were good and all but you are a bit too formal."

"And you know what Kate said", Leslie asked me, "She said it's not like that and she's sure of it and said that you definitely had more friendly side."

"You two are not setting me up, are you?", I asked them doubtfully.

"Absolutely not, every word that we told is true", they said holding up their right hands up and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Shadow whined keeping his head on my lap, "I know they're late, but Leon's with them", I said to him and he whined more, "Yeah I think he knows that too", I sort of replied and then heard the car announcing their arrival and then girls loud talk filled the outer hallway.

"Kate", both of them ran to me, "it was awesome, it was so fun…", this was all I could manage to make out before they started to babble about something.

"Ok", I kept saying if at all anything made sense, "Shut up", I had to yell to make them stop, "You had fun I got it", I said to them, "You guys are 17, please behave like you're 17."

"Ok", they said to me.

"Now off to bed, you have school in the morning", I said to them and they turned and started walking upstairs discussing tonight's events. I walked with them to their guest room, "As you know the room across is ours, if you want to sneak out at night, don't think about it, if you want to use bathroom, it's over there and everything's in their place, I put them myself. Do you want me to wake you up in the morning or will you get up by yourself?"

"Wake us up", they chorused rather monotonously.

"Any other thing", I asked them.

"Where are our clothes", Leslie asked.

"That's on the bed's other side", I told them, "By the way don't you think you brought too many clothes, with bags that big I can live at least a week."

"Well they're more than one week's clothes", Jessica said rounding about the bed, lifting her suitcase and opening it on the bed, "After all we have to stay at least one week."

"What?", I asked surprised.

"After all Brenda's marriage takes place after one week", Leslie said, "And Mom and Dad won't let us come before that."

"Brenda who? And are you guys missing something", I asked them and they dramatically slapped their heads, they planned this.

"Oh we totally forgot, you see our Uncle Crenshaw, the one who lives in California called the other day, saying that our cousin Brenda is getting married after 10 days and he asked mum and dad to show there immediately but since we had this important test today we couldn't leave and Mom and Dad couldn't stay, so Dad came up with the plan that he and mum will go immediately that is today and we would follow after two days with you guys", Leslie explained everything.

"You guys?", I repeated after her.

"Yeah you and Leon", Jessica said showing me four ticket that was scheduled for the plane to California day after tomorrow.

"This can't be happening", I said re-reading the tickets over and over again.

"We are not going, you girls can travel by your own", I said looking up at them, "I am gonna cancel these two tickets first thing in the morning."

"Dad kinda commanded you guys to come", Jessica said.

"Mum was really excited 'cause it'd be first time you'd be meeting the family after marriage", Leslie said crossing her arms.

'Yeah but that's what I am afraid of', I thought still not believing all that was happening

"Mum would be so disappointed", Jessica said rounding about me.

"Dad would be so humiliated when everyone from his family except you would be present there", Leslie said moving towards me.

"Yes Liza will be there too", Jessica answered the question even before it came to my mind.

After that I didn't knew what to do, going there is not entirely in my hands. I had too much work cut out for me at the office but knowing Dad he must have pulled up some strings and all I had to do is sign the official papers that I am on leave, "We'll go", I turned around and saw Leon standing at the doorstep in his sleeping attire. He was maybe listening to all this; he just turned and headed back to bedroom.

"You heard him", I said sighing and the girls cheered, "I am taking the tickets for safe keeping, now go to sleep, Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!", the twins yelled as I headed to my bedroom to sleep too.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. All I wanna say is Leon's family gave them the exercise now its Kate's family's turn hahahaha =D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to all the readers and special thanks to my reviewers _**Yuzuru Renge and Mercenary Nemesis**_. This chapter is super-long so sorry if there are small mistakes, just neglect them and write me a long review. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters they belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Oh my god you came…", Amy Brenda's young sister, who is a couple of months older than me yelled when she saw me at her door and then she saw Leon unloading our luggage and paying the cab driver over my shoulder, "Who's the hottie?"

"My husband", I replied.

"He's your husband?", she asked in shock.

'Unfortunately', I thought, "Yes", I replied.

"Really?", she asked doubtfully.

"Yes", I replied waiting for her to ask me to come inside the house, she had let Leslie and Jessica but she was not letting me go inside. She stepped outside and stared at Leon goggle eyed, this was a perfect chance for me to go in but I don't know what stopped me and turned back and looked at Leon over my cousin's shoulder.

"Let me help you", I jumped as Dad shouted to Leon coming from behind me; "Kate your mum is calling you."

"Yeah, I'll go inside", I said and stepped further inside.

The moment I stepped inside I felt like I was in a market place, no it was more like being on train platform when the train has just dropped off their passenger, no wait, wait, "It's a zoo", I muttered under my breath seeing the huge crowd of relatives shouting and yelling for something or the other.

"For the first time in my life I agree with you", I looked sideways and spotted Leon, one thing that was common between us was that we both hated crowds, loved peace.

"Make way", somebody yelled and pushed me aside and I bumped into Leon, a little scream escaping my lips.

"You Ok?", Leon asked as he pulled me away from another man carrying a huge box.

"What's in them?", Dad asked getting in.

"All the junk, you know we had to clean a lot of rooms to make room for all the relatives", my uncle said.

"And even then we were only able to make room for elders", my aunt said and everybody laughed.

"At least Mum and Dad got rooms for us", Leslie said cheerfully.

"No young lady", Mom said to her, "You are to sleep with other families here is the Living room."  
"We're doomed", twins chorused bumping their heads together acting all gloomy.

"However you can put your luggage in our room", Dad said to them.

"Yippie!", Jessica exclaimed sarcastically.

"Brenda you said Kate would be coming where is she?", Patrick one of Brenda's bother's close friend asked coming from one of the rooms and I tried to hide behind Leon. I didn't like that guy because he liked me too much, something about him didn't felt right.

"Well she's over there?", mum said pointing at me, "Standing behind her husband."

"Why are you hiding, give your ol' pal a hug", he said pulling me out and in a tight hug at it was a bit hard to breathe. I literally pushed him away.

"This is my husband Leon", Kate for the first time in my life introduced me by her own.

"Nice to meet you man", the guy said, who was squeezing Kate to death, giving me his hand and when I held his hand he shook it hardly saying, "Sorry but you see I was in military so it happens sometime."

"Not the same field but I think I know what it's like, I was a policeman", I said crushing his hand in my grip.

"Ok that's enough", Kate made me let go of his hand otherwise I would have broken his wrist bones for sure, "This is Patrick."

"Nice to meet you", I smirked.

"So how many bones were you intended on breaking", Leslie asked whispering in my ear.

"Each and every", I replied.

"Ohhhhh", the twins said.

"Big price for hugging your wife", Jessica teased.

"Not for that", I said casually, "But for not showing this affection before we got married", and I said and three of us broke out laughing.

"Kate", Kate's elder sister, Liza came running downstairs with her Baby and husband, "It's been so long, I didn't believed Dad when he said you'd be coming", she said hugging her.

"I am not believing it myself", Kate tried to say sarcastically but presented it more in joking way.

"Leon, How are you?", she asked hugging me while Kate played with the baby in his husband's arms.

"I am fine Liz", I told her.

"Hey, brother-in-law", Liz's husband Sam said shaking hands with me. He was a businessman and was a really nice guy.

"Meet the rest of the family later, first let's just put your luggage in the room", Kate's Dad said and thank god he said that because everybody was thrilled to meet me and Kate.

"Yeah yeah, let me show you to your room", my cousin's mother said, "Welcome to our home", she said to me.

"This is my Aunt Peggy", Kate introduced her to me.

"I am Leon", I introduced myself.

"Kate's husband", the twins added.

"I know, Barbara told me everything about you", the old lady said smiling, "this is your room", she said opening the corner most room.

"There's only one bed", Kate said a bit frowning.

"Oh I am sorry dear but like I said before, we only managed to arrange rooms for elderly, I am afraid young people like you have to sleep down in the hall."

"Great", Kate said sarcastically.

"You knew you have to adjust", Kate's dad said.

"I know but let it be that way dad", she said pulling out her suitcase, "I need a bath to cool off now."

"Be downstairs, it's almost lunch time", Kate's Dad said.

"I am tired and am skipping that, because I wanna sleep", she said taking out her clothes and moving in the bathroom closing the door really hard. Anybody could tell she was mad.

"Guess I should wait for her", I said to no one in particular.

"I don't know why you guys are so good in pretending that you love each other", Jessica said shrugging as they flopped on the bed.

"I don't know myself", I said truthfully.

"But you two look cute together", Jessica said to me.

"What are you saying they look HOT", Leslie said and they started arguing.

"Hey stop it", I had to yell at last to make them stop, "Woah…. I never thought that your thoughts differed."

"Well can't you see I am a little wild and she is soft and silent", Leslie said.

"Yeah I am all the brains and she's blunt", Jessica said.

"Apart from that, I thought you were same", I said to them.

"Girls", Kate's mother came shouting a bit.

"Yeah mum", they said together.

"C'mon your Aunt Peggy said you can take a bath in their room", she said.

"That's great", they both opened their bags and started another argument about who's gonna go first and I just laughed, if I didn't knew these guys I would have tried to make them stop but it was just to make me see what me and Kate looked like when we argue about little things, if Kate would have been here she might pulled their ears but I quiet enjoyed their arguments, not because they were silly but thinking how well they took after me and Kate. I don't know if me and Kate are ever gonna stop arguing, ok that's never gonna happen, but I also know one more thing that in a few years twins gonna be extremely professional when it would come to arguing.

* * *

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Leon relaxing on the bed with Shadow by the bed's foot, "What're you doing here?", I asked him.

"Well I can't walk down saying, sorry my wife doesn't like hordes of people so she's pretending to be tired, so I decided to just come down to escape her anger", he replied smiling enjoying the fact that I was really mad.

"Oh really you can do it, so I'll just go down and tell same thing about you adding the fact that you are using this fact to your advantage", I stated and don't know what made me but I walked to open the door and next thing I know Leon hand wrapped around my waist and stopped me from going outside, "Leave me you idiot", I barely managed not to shout at him due the annoyance which was due to our proximity.

"If you take a face like this downstairs everybody would know about us and that includes your mom", he said and I calmed down a bit, so he left me.

"I am sleeping", I said to no one in particular, I was really feeling tired and if I have to sleep on the floor at night, I might sleep a bit right now.

"I'll have a bath", Leon said and headed in the bathroom.

* * *

"Kate, Kate", somebody not only yelled but kept beating the door like mad disturbing my sleep.

"Pst", I couldn't help but curse as I recognized the voice as my cousin's, I decided to ignore it and turned to my other side and to my surprise Leon was sleeping with me.

"Pst", he cursed too and woke but maybe he too recognized the voice and went back to sleep, but she banged the door even harder, "Damn these people", Leon sat up with a start.

'Good get rid of them for me', I thought and smirked inwardly. I knew very well if anything makes Leon lose his sleep, he doesn't get it back again, caught two birds with a single bullet.

I heard him open the door and say, "Yes, you needed something?", he asked as politely as he could for the moment, "Hello?", I heard Leon again and it made me look back and I realized he hadn't had his shirt on himself.

"Put a shirt on", Kate said pushing me out of the way, she snapped her fingers in front of her cousin's face, "You wanted something?"

"Uh… yes it's been an hour and you two didn't showed up until now and there was no sign that you two…", she was saying but I felt her eyes on me.

"We were just sleeping", Kate replied, "We had to come directly from the work, so we were tired…", she lied; I have never in my life seen a liar like Kate, maybe that's why she is a top agent.

"Everybody wants to meet you it's been 10 years since we all saw you guys", Amy told her.

"Ok we'll be down in a moment", Kate said and closed the door at her face, "Change your clothes and get ready, we have to go meet everyone."

* * *

"How do I look?", I asked Leon brushing my hair one last time.

"Like an Angel", he replied walking and standing behind me, "What about me?", he asked.

I straightened his collar and said, "Now its better", he smiled at that.

"Shall we take Shadow along us", he asked me.

"Yes, if you want him to eat every person alive", I said to him.

"What if I say I want him to eat every person alive", he said laughing and I glared at him, "At least let him at this Patrick", he said this seriously.

"No", I said to him as we walked out the room and when we reached the top of the stairs I wrapped my arm around his and we descended down to the overcrowded living room.

It looked like more guests and families have arrived after us, "Oh look its Kate and her husband, everybody's is dying to meet you two", my uncle yelled and then I had to introduce each and everyone to Leon and Leon to everyone. Then every woman dragged me to the kitchen saying they wanted my help to prepare dinner for everybody and I had to deal with chopping lots and lots of vegetables while they discussed their soap operas. When I was finally free of everything I sneaked past every person, so that they won't ask me the questions that either I don't know the answer or the ones which I don't want to answer.

I decided to spend my time with twins but they were nowhere to be found and when I asked Dad he told me they were sleeping in my aunt's bed because of the fact that they won't get a good sleep on the floor in the night, so I had no option but to spent my time alone reading a book as usual. I made my way back to the room, got my favorite book and headed to find a peaceful corner because if I stayed in the room, it is too obvious they're gonna run here to find me.

"Kate", somebody grabbed my hand as I was making my way to an empty hallway, I turned to see it was Patrick.

"You needed something", I tried to smile.

"Uh huh…", he said looking me from head to toe checking me out, "You've grown beautiful."

"Thanks, I have to go Leon must be waiting", I made the first excuse that came in my mind but his grip tightened on my hand.

"He sees you every day, spend a little time with me", Patrick said and then I heard growling sounds and was really relieved to see Shadow behind Patrick, I really don't want to use force here. Shadow looked angry and was ready to dig his teeth in Patrick, I gave him a slight nod and he started barking and Patrick immediately let go off me, "Stupid dog", he scowled at Shadow and took a paper weight from a desk and threw it at Shadow.

"He's my dog", I said angrily catching that paper weight, "Shadow here boy", Shadow walked to my heel, "Don't hurt him, you get it", I sort of threatened him and walked away from him.

I followed Shadow and he took me up to the roof and I found Leon sitting on the edge of it, "Found and brought your mistress, great", he said sarcastically not even looking at me as if he knew I would be coming.

"You sent him?", I asked moving towards him.

"Why would I send him, he senses whenever you are in trouble", he told me, "He took off by himself."

"Don't you?", I asked standing by his side.

"Don't I, What?", he asked looking at me.

"Nothing", I dropped the topic before it leads to another argument. I also sat on the edge by Leon's side enjoying the evening breeze, "You sure have a talent of finding peaceful places", I said to him closing my eyes.

"Beautiful too", he said and I looked at him confused and he pointed in a direction. I hadn't noticed it before but the view was overwhelmingly beautiful, small town shimmering with colorful lights.

"It's… I am speechless", I said looking at the view but in doing so I lost my balance I was about to fall but it took me longer to register that than it took Leon, it was kinda a reflex to him.

He was already saying, "Careful", he was holding both of my arms and I was holding his arms, we looked at each other for a moment before leaving each other, "Women like shiny things that reminds them of diamonds, don't they."

"Yeah but I just don't like diamonds because they're shiny or expensive but I love them because they're tough", Kate replied metaphorically.

"You know it becomes hard to understand you sometimes, you're twisted", I said looking down at the town.

"Just like you", she said casually.

"And yet you understand me as if I am detailed book", I stated the fact.

"Do you hate the fact that I understand you?", she asked seriously.

"I find it surprising", I replied.

"It's been five years Leon, how can I not understand you", she reasoned.

"You understand me from day one, all my training, everything fails in front of you", I told her a bit monotonously.

"Maybe you're not that good", she said as the conversation was getting serious.

"You know I am best but you won't admit it", I said and she hit me with the book she had.

"And I thought we were having a serious talk", Kate said shaking her head.

"It's something I learnt from John, if you see your conversation is running fast towards an argument just crack up a stupid joke", I told her smiling.

"I thought you liked arguing with me", she said smiling.

"Actually I love it", I quipped back and she looked away smiling, "Hey Kate", I grabbed her hand and a small scream escaped her lips, "What happened?", I asked looking down at her wrist and again there were few scratch marks on her wrist, "Patrick did that", I stated more than I asked her and she nodded. I sighed, "What makes you loyal towards me?"

"The same thing that makes you loyal towards me", I replied to him. The conversation between us died down and we just sat watching the city, in absolute silence which broke as my phone buzzed and Mum called me downstairs asking for my help with something and I left Leon alone without even saying goodbye or telling him that I had to go or anything.

* * *

"Amy, what're you doing?", my aunt asked her.

"I've been setting a dinner plate for Leon", she told her mother.

"He won't eat that", I told her seeing all the things at the plate rather monotonously as if really uninterested, "He is not that much fond of spicy stuff."

"Ohhh", the twins hooted as I served them and I glared at them and they hurried out taking their plate.

"I know he'll love it, I made it myself. After that he would start loving spicy stuff", she said dreaming something definitely wild about Leon.

"Not happening", I almost snapped at her, "I got his plate set already", I said and moved out to place it in front of Leon.

"So Leon how do you met Kate", Brenda's father asked.

"I met her through her father, I met him regarding some work", Leon replied as I set the plate in front of him and mumbled a thanks. I brought my plate next and placed it next to Leon's and then took Shadow with me so I could give him dinner too. And when I was done giving him his food and washing my hands I heard loud coughs and recognized it as Leon's and rushed out to see he was coughing like mad while the whole animal crew were shouting something or the other but what caught my attention was Amy and her made dish in Leon's plate.

"Seesh, she gave him the spicy food", Leslie said appearing by my side.

"Kate had told her not to", Jessica said standing on my other side.

"Just look at him", Leslie spoke again in a pitiful voice.

"He's face is as red as a tomato", Jessica said, "Oh my god… I can't see him."

"He's really finding it tough", Leslie said again.

"I told you he won't eat that", Kate shouted to Amy. She moved to my side and offered me a glass of water rubbing my back, "He can't stand spicy stuff you idiot", she said concerned.

"But I just wanted…", Amy tried to excuse herself.

"You wanted what? To kill him", she shouted sarcastically and angrily at her.

"Cool down little sis", Liz said to Kate.

"You were there weren't you, when I told her clear and straight that he's can't eat too much spicy stuff, so which part of that was not clear to her", Kate said refilling my glass of water.

"Kate, its ok I am fine", I told her luckily I tasted only a bit.

"Ok", Kate said calming down and Amy sat by my side, the one place Kate had reserved for herself but Amy just simply pushed Kate's plate aside and sat down and I swear Kate glared at her for doing that but she didn't say anything. She sat down on other side of the Amy and began eating her dinner in silence, apart from the answers she had to give for some general questions.

The whole dinner was a bit odd, Kate was mad, twins were snickering, giving me thumbs up occasionally and if at all Kate caught them she would give them a cold stare that looked really dangerous and the twins stopped their stupid activities and concentrate on food. The most disturbing thing was that Amy kept telling me about herself, it seemed she was really fond of herself or like every other woman she didn't cared that I was married.

We headed upstairs once we finished our dinner, to change into our night clothes, since we had to sleep in the living room with a huge number of other people and by the time we were heading up many had made their bed on the floor saying they got to have the best place, "You're sleeping on floor and there is no such thing as a nice spots", Kate commented climbing up the stairs.

"Why are you mad?", I asked her taking the matter lightly.

"For many reasons", she replied and before I could ask her anything she added, "Don't make me add one more."

"Ok, so we're sleeping on the floor; what about Shadow, you know he sleeps near our feet everyday", I asked her changing the topic.

"He can sleep wherever he wants", Kate said to me, "Right boy", she addressed Shadow, "He can either sleep here with mum and dad or just sleep on the floor with us"; she said opening the room door where our luggage was.

"I think he would sleep with us", I said looking at Shadow and he barked.

"That's settled then", she said reaching to get her clothes.

Kate took her clothes and headed to change in the bathroom while I decided to change in the bedroom, "Where should I put my dirty clothes?", I yelled to Kate.

"Put them separately, I'll do the laundry tomorrow", she yelled back.

"I am setting them on the loveseat here", I said tossing the clothes on the loveseat.

"Where?", she asked getting out and I pointed and she rolled her and mine dirty clothes in a bundle and set them on the couch, "I'll clean them tomorrow", she looked at me, "Please put some shirt on."

"What? Why?", I asked surprised, "You never complained before, you know it's my habit to sleep like this."

"You have weird and bad habits", she muttered to herself and continued, "I know but this not our home and I am just avoiding what happened when you opened the door when Amy showed up when we were sleeping plus you're not a fitness model", she said and reached in the bag and pulled out a loose cotton shirt and held it so I could put my hands in it, "You can leave a few buttons unbuttoned", she said leaving about three buttons open at the top.

"Are you doing this because you don't want other women drooling over me", Leon said smiling.

"What? Get lost", I couldn't help but say, "Loose the shirt if you want, I don't care, I was trying to make you look decent."

"Ok, here goes the shirt then", he unbuttoned the shirt and just then Liz and her husband came in and the bottom line is he wasn't wearing any Shirt either. He wasn't as well built as Leon but he wasn't a fatso either.

"Hey, Kate", Liza said getting in the room, "You look good Leon", she complimented looking at her husband.

"I can't work out like him", Sam said raising his hands, little did he knew Leon rarely worked out maybe on Sundays if at all he stayed home.

"Thanks both of you for the compliment", Leon said looking at me smiling more and I felt like hitting him.

"Didn't they arrange a room for you", I asked them changing the topic, "I mean you two have a baby."

"Nope, too many old people", Sam replied.

"But Mom and Dad said they will look after Kevin, if we make him sleep downstairs his sleep might get disturbed and then he won't let anybody sleep", Liz said, "So you guys heading downstairs?"

"Yeah", I replied, "Aren't you guys sleeping now?"

"We'll make Kevin sleep here then we'll go to sleep", Sam replied.

"Ok see you then, Goodnight both of you", I said moving towards.

"Goodnight", Leon wished them too.

"Goodnight", they said together and we moved out and I followed him. On our way down we met Mum, twins and Dad.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad, twins", I said to them.

"Goodnight", they all chorused and we descended the ladder.

"Keep a nice spot for us", the twins yelled.

"Yeah", Leon replied.

When we got down, almost every young man was shirtless, even the gross, fat, hairy and so many adjectives that haven't yet been discovered, 'Great, this is a Fashion Show', I thought to myself. Some were even comparing their biceps and triceps, while their wives or girlfriends just giggled stupidly.

"See I am not the only one", Leon commented as we took two pillows and a blanket for ourselves.

"Tomorrow is a big day so just sleep everybody", my uncle yelled and turned off the light as everyone settled in their bed. The twins settled themselves a bit away from us with Shadow, yeah it took them time but they befriended Shadow.

"He's is saying as if we are in a sleep over party", I muttered under my breath lying on my usual side of the bed. Well it couldn't be called a bed it was really old, uncomfortable mattress and what's worse the moment I lied down I spotted Patrick by my other side. His eyes were closed but he was smiling I pulled the covers over my shoulder as I felt a sudden chill.

I closed my eyes to get rid of this uncomfortable feeling but it kept creeping in and I could feel Patrick's gaze on me. I opened my eyes and noticed that his hand had moved closer to me. I turned to my other side so I was facing Leon now. He was fast asleep, I tried to look who was on his other side and it was Amy, "Want to change sides?", Leon asked his eyes still close.

"Yeah", I whispered to him and started to get up to round off to his other side but he lifted me up and set me from right to left side, "Uh… that was quiet convenient", I said to him.

"Hmm…", he just hummed and didn't withdrew his hand over my waist. Last time I thought he might have done it in his sleep but now I doubt that too, "Goodnight", he said after sometime withdrawing his hand and as I turned to look at him he was turning his other side but he stopped, "Wanna switch again?", he asked.

I shook my head, "Why are you asking?", I asked him.

"Uh… I just thought even if this side was uncomfortable but that side you wouldn't be able to sleep", he said being a bit comfortable.

"Why is that?", I asked confused since he wasn't making any sense to me, well he rarely did when he spoke but now I was totally clueless.

"You always face to your left so you could avoid seeing me and now I am on your left side and you…", he sighed staring at the ceiling, "… you get it."

"Yes… and you don't", I said to him and he turned his head to look at me.

"What?", he asked.

"What?", I asked confused.

"You said I don't get it. What I didn't get?", he said turning fully to face me.

"Just sleep Leon, everybody is a early riser here unlike you", I said and was about to turn to my other side but instead I adjusted my hair and closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

A/N: So what you think about them talking, I know it's boring when they argue but they're gonna argue till the end so get used to it. Thanks for reading again!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting this story, I know it gets boring and repetitive at times but get used to it. I am really thankful to **_Yuzuru Renge and Mercenary Nemesis_** for reviewing. Sorry for the delay and for any inconvenience you might have reading the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Kate", somebody called and shook me.

I opened my eyes to see it was Dad, "Something's wrong?", I asked him concerned.

"No", he replied and then he only touched Leon and as usual he sat bolt right up as if he was faking his sleep and Dad was a bit surprised, "I didn't knew you were awake?", he said.

"He was not", I told him covering my mouth as I yawned, "It's one of his weird habits", I said getting up, "I'll make coffee."

"No need, its only 4:00 in the morning", Dad said and yeah it was dark outside, "Your mom and I are awake, you two can sleep on the bed", I saw mum waking twins too so maybe they could also get sleep on bed but I don't have any idea how exactly four people are going to fit on a small bed.

"Ask Liza and Sam", I said to him.

"Kevin woke up early and he won't let them sleep now", Dad replied.

"Thank you Mr. Cornor", Leon got up and headed upstairs as if he wanted to hear this.

I sighed out of frustration, "You should go too", Dad said and I nodded and followed Leon.

The twins literally fell on the bed and slept as if they sleepwalked or something. Leon took pillow and made himself comfortable on the couch without a word and I lied down by my sisters' side. We barely fit in that bed. I watched Leon and I don't know what made me but I got up and covered him with the blanket, maybe I did that because he kinda helped me out last night. I got back on bed and spent the next few hours sleeping on bed; thank god, I really needed that.

I got up a little late than my usual time and to my surprise Leon was already up and wasn't in the room or in the bathroom, the twins were still sleeping. I asked mum, who came in to get her meds after breakfast and she said he was up for a while, did breakfast with them, "… and then I haven't seen him for a while", she said.

"Is Shadow with him?", I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah sorry sweetie he said he was taking Shadow for a walk", Mum said remembering, "I forgot."

"No problem", I replied and took my clothes to have a shower.

"I am downstairs with your Daddy", mum yelled and I yelled an Ok in reply.

I turned on the shower and let the water wet me before I applied body wash over my skin and then I Shampooed my hair and just when I turned the shower off, I heard the bathroom door open and took it to be Leon but then it hit me that I had locked the door since it had a lock unlike the one at our home but even before I could react to that situation I heard a loud crashing sound and then again and I had no choice but to get out in only a towel and a bathrobe.

When I pushed the shower blinds aside the first thing I saw was Leon's back as he headed out, I looked around to find the whole bathroom was a mess, I hurried out just to see Leon deliver a hard punch to Patrick in face. The twins were nowhere and then without much thought and delay I ran yelling, "Leon leave him!"

The whole racquet had gathered everyone in the house, "Kate stop him", Dad yelled to me as he pulled Patrick away from Leon.

"Cool", I heard twins from somewhere but there were more concerns right now.

"Leon, You'll kill him", I yelled crying holding him in my arms from behind not caring about that I was still in a towel and a bathrobe because Leon was kinda hiding me from everyone, "Stop please, I beg you."

Leon relaxed but I didn't left him, he was still angry, "Kate, take him inside", Dad sort of ordered me, "I'll deal with him", he said angrily looking at Patrick.

We were still in the room, both me and Leon and everyone was out so I didn't had to do anything just had to close the door but I didn't had any idea what was I supposed to do, so I just cried keeping my head on Leon's back, "Did he hurt you?", Leon asked, his voice told me he was angry, "because if he did then…"

"No, no, no, you came even before I could figure out it was him", I told him sobbing a bit.

"If I had been a bit earlier", he said pounding the door and it shook from the impact and I gasped holding him tight thinking if I do that he will remain calm.

"Leon", it was all I managed after that gasp.

I could feel that Kate was scared, if I had been a bit earlier, everything would have been alright. Although she said she was alright and that I came before anything happened but then still I don't know what was she afraid of, the fact that she hadn't left me and her grip didn't loosened was the proof that she was scared a lot. I held her hands and she cried, "No Leon, no", and that told me it was me she was afraid of, "Please don't do anything", her grip became tighter.

"Relax", I said pulling her hands away so I could turn to look at her, "I am not angry…", I couldn't complete my sentence after that since I just noticed that she was only in a towel and a bathrobe and my eyes drifted off to her chest which was showing from the cleavage. Maybe she noticed that and pulled the bathrobe so that it covered her chest.

It was first time in past five years that I was seeing her something close to naked and that's when it came a hard slap on my face, "You're a pervert", Kate said angrily wiping her tears from the back of her hand and walked hurriedly in the bathroom closing the door.

"Well you're the one roaming in a bathrobe", I called after her.

"Shut up, it's all because of you", she yelled from the bathroom.

"Well its because that guy had more than a crush on you", I said flopping on the bed.

"Its because of you; you came late", she said opening the door and heading for the dressing table.

"I was on time, consider yourself lucky", I said and she started working on her hair.

"You're saying as if I would have had a trouble dealing with Patrick", she said drying her hair.

"In a towel and bathrobe… Yes", I said the last word loud and clear, "Admit it, it was your mistake and carelessness."

"My mistake", Kate said furiously brushing her hair, "I took him to be you. If you didn't had that habit of barging in when I am in the Shower, I might have figured it out earlier."

"Don't put your mistakes on me", I said to her.

"It was your mistake", she said keeping her one knee on the bed looking dangerously beautiful shaking the hairbrush at me threateningly.

"YOURS", I said slowly and then her brush came flying at me but she missed me and then came one of the pillows and that hit me in face.

"It was yours", she said getting on the bed hitting me with another pillow.

"Yours", Leon said grabbing both my hands so that I won't hit him anymore.

"Yours", I blamed him.

"Yours", he said smiling smugly.

"Yours", I yelled at his face, so that our heads were close.

"Yours", he said bumping my head with his head but he didn't moved back but stayed.

"Yours", I breathed since his eyes were fixated on my lips.

Leon tilted his head to one side so he could close the gab that was there between us but just then there was a knock on the door and it was opened by twins, "Can't you two stay even five minutes without fighting for a minute", Jessica said.

"Leon that was quiet an awesome punch", Leslie complimented him.

"Yeah I totally agree", Jessica said, "The guy is absolutely shaking."

"Dad thought handing over to police but he is so shaken from fear", Leslie chuckled, "By the way what was the fuss?"

"Yeah why did you hit him in the first place?", Jessica asked.

"Let's just say he got on my nerves", Leon replied uninterested in the matter and I just asked the twins to change the topic, because I really didn't wanted to discuss that.

* * *

"Hey mum what are you doing here all alone?", I asked mum, she was sitting alone in the room thinking deep about something.

"I was wondering if you're happy", she replied looking up at me.

"Of course I am happy, what makes you wonder that?", I asked her trying to sound normal, it was usual for me now. I had become professional in lying even to mum.

"Something's tell me something is not right between you and Leon", she replied.

"Why are you saying something like that?", I asked with a worried and concerned tone, "I love him, I love him very much. Sometimes he gets on my nerves but I love him, mum and we are happy together."

"Really?", Mum questioned.

"Really", it was not just me who answered it, it was Leon also, "I am really happy with her and Mrs. Cornor I will do anything in my power to keep her happy. Cause if she's happy then I am happy", he totally hit a home run in convincing mom.

"See, Now are you happy?", I asked her.

"Yes dears", she said and pulled us both together in a hug. We both looked at each other, we both didn't find it amusing lying to our parents but the lie that I am happy with Leon and he's happy with me made them happy, lying to them about this was like giving them the fountain of eternal happiness.

* * *

I looked at the setting sun, thinking about today. Both me and Kate just dodged her mother's suspicions. I wondered how long we could do this, as the time passed we moved away from each other, the relationship was breaking every moment and it was getting hard for her to bear with all of this. One of these days she gonna walk up to me and say, 'Leon its over… I need…'

"I knew you would be here", Kate's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Anybody calling me princess", I asked, turning a bit to look at her.

"Princess?", she repeated totally taken aback, "Did you just flirt with me?"

"No, its just the way I talk", I replied.

"Now I understood why women are always after you", she said jumping up to sit on the edge of the roof boundary wall.

"Why?", I asked wanting to hear her theory.

"You're good looking, smart and shave money plus you flirt with them without even knowing it", she replied casually.

"Did you just praised me?', I asked surprised.

"I only say the truth", she raising her right hand.

I looked Leon in eyes as I tried to read him, people thought it was hard to read him but I don't know why I always find him like a well illustrated book. A gust of wind blew my hair on my face and blocked my view. I pushed my hair aside and tried to enjoy this evening breeze since there was nothing Leon wanted me to know but wasn't telling me.

"So you didn't answered my question", Leon broke the silence and I looked at him, "Why you're here?"

"As crazy as it may sound but I am here to get some peaceful time", I replied, "I mean who'd have thought I could… we could… be peaceful with each other", I sort of commented.

"Yeah its been crazy", Leon said looking at the horizon.

"What do you mean by 'been crazy'?", I asked him.

"I meant we always fight when we are alone but we search for each other when we feel lonelier just to get that argument and the strange thing about me is that I find myself all alone in a crowd", he said turning his head to look at me and smiled weakly.

"So you look for me when you feel lonely?", I asked to get it clearly.

"I look at you when I feel lonely…", he paused for a bit during which I thought he was done, "You're always there just a glance away."

"I think I didn't get that…", I said smiling at him. I understood what he said but I know it's a double statement, he meant something else.

"Let's get back before they find out my hiding place", I said getting off the edge.

"Ok", Kate jumped off too and then everything happened fast as she fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"What happened?", I asked rushing and kneeling by her side.

"My sandal broke and I twisted my ankle", she replied clutching her ankle, "But I am fine", she said and used her pressure point technique to fix her ankle.

"You sure, you're gonna be ok", I asked her and she nodded, "I don't believe you", I muttered as I lifted her up in my arms.

"Leon what are you doing put me down. I can walk, put me down", she said but she wrapped her arms around my neck for support.

"I know but not right now", I said walking in the house.

"Put me down I am feeling uncomfortable", she said giving me a fake glare.

"But it doesn't seems that way", I said shifting my gaze from her face to her arms that were around my neck and she for the first time blushed and her already pink face became red now, "You know women would kill to be in your place right now", I said teasing her.

"And men would die just to switch places with you", she quipped back.

When we descended down the stairs Kate's elder sister Liza saw us, "Being a lot romantic", she teased us.

"Actually she hurt her leg", I replied her.

"Yeah it isn't a bit romantic when your feet hurts like hell", Kate pretended to groan in pain.

"Hold on I am taking you to the room, sweetie", I said to Kate and she glared at me for some reason, "Can you call a Doctor?", I asked Liza.

"Sure", she said headed to make the phone call.

"While your at it inform your parents", I yelled after her hurrying towards the room.

"Ok", she yelled back.

We reached the room and Leon stopped in front of the door, "Can you get the door?", he asked.

"There you go", I said reaching to open the door and he brought me in the room and set me on the bed.

"Tell me where it hurts ok?", Leon said feeling my foot.

"It doesn't", I replied, "Well not that much… its fine now."

"Doctor's on his way", Liza informed us getting in with Mum.

"Kate sweetie what happened?", Mum asked.

"I just twisted my ankle mum, but its ok now", I assured her.

"You sure?", Mum asked concerned.

"Yeah", I said, "I am not a kid anymore, stop worrying mum, its ok", I said smiling shifting my gaze from Mom to Leon.

"Ok", Mom said, "I am going to tell your father, if you need anything just call me."

"Every time mum", I smiled and she hurried out to call Dad.

"I'll get to you two when doctor arrives", Liza said, "Plus Kevin is with Sam and he can't handle him", she said smiling and left the room closing the door.

I looked at Leon and he was looking at my legs maybe I was thinking too much and just to confirm I asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Umm… nothing, just admiring your legs", he said running his hand on them.

"You perverse bastard", I said furiously slapping his hand away.

"You were holding a free show", he shrugged and I immediately pulled a blanket over them.

"Aww… shucks", he said in disappointment and it was not just to tease me, he said it as if he meant it.

"Well why are you so disappointed, I know your girlfriends' all have nice body", Kate more of stated.

"Not as nice as yours", I kinda blurted out and Kate was surprised.

"What're you saying, we haven't even…", she began.

"Well you don't have to have sex, for knowing that your wife's body is the best", I told her being a bit casually.

"Oh really?", she said raising her brow, "Then how do you judge?"

"Well its pretty easy, a single look on other men's faces pretty much scream out loud when they stare at you", I replied.

"I never knew you noticed", she mumbled, "I thought you never paid attention while you were with me."

"Well you were wrong", I said, "Do you remember we had a fist fight two years back at work when we only stopped because David yelled at us for behaving like…"

"Two kindergarteners", she completed.

"Yeah the same; you know that day every guy at the office asked and annoyed me how it felt being on top you", I told her that too.

"Seriously?", she asked doubtful.

"Yeah, do I look like I am lying", I said to her, "They even said stuff like, they wanted to switch places and that they only fantasize about that stuff."

"God you're saying I have a image of slut at work", I roughly stated shocked to hell.

"You've an image of the most hot and…", Leon abruptly stopped between his speech, "I didn't said anything", he realized he was being too much free with me.

"Most hot and… ?", I asked him smiling curiously.

"Sexy", he said smiling too.

"And what do you think?", I asked him biting my lower lip in a bit anxiety.

He looked at me maybe I was thinking too much again but he was maybe… admiring me. He bent forward and leaned to speak in my ear, "Killingly sexiest body in the whole wide world", he spoke and believe me it wasn't that of the surprise to what he did afterwards, he kissed me on cheek. Although it was not more than a peck but I could feel the honesty of that kiss.

I don't know what made me kiss her, maybe it was her divine scent that has always been a bit provocative, ok a lot provocative that only I know how have I restrained myself for not doing more. She was really shocked at that when I was only smiling.

"Kate the doctor is here", Kate's cousin said letting the doctor and herself in the room.

I got up and the doctor sat at my place, Kate only held her foot out of the blanket and elderly doctor examined, "Just a small sprain, it will be all better tomorrow. I am writing a few meds to relief the pain", he said scribbling something down on his prescription pad and tore the paper and gave it to me.

"Thank you doctor", Kate said and he left the room with her cousin.

"I'll get these meds for you", I said moving towards the door too.

"Uh… Leon, wait", she stopped me.

"You want something?", I asked moving towards her.

"Just get me that magazine over there", she pointed and I gave her that.

"Anything more princess?", I asked her smiling leaning close to her face.

"Just that my prince comes back early", she smiled and pushed me away.

"Ok", I said exiting the room.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting this story and I am really thankful to _**Yuzuru Renge and Mercenary Nemesis**_ for reviewing. Sorry any inconvenience you might have reading the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 16

"I want you two to sleep here tonight", Mum said, "Kate is hurt and we both can sleep in the hall."

"No need old lady, we are fine with sleeping in the hall", I said to her.

"But…", she began.

"No buts", I said and Leon moved by my side and helped me up and into the bathroom where only god knows how I managed to change my clothes standing on one foot, I could barely move it now, it should get better by morning otherwise I am gonna kill that Doctor. When I opened the door Leon again supported me down to the living area the place where we were supposed to sleep.

"It's getting colder day by day", one of Brenda's friends said to her husband snuggling close.

"Damn", I muttered under my breath and looked at Kate she was busy settling herself under the blanket.

"Do you want my blanket too?", I asked her.

"No", she replied as I too lied down beside her.

"It's getting colder", I told her.

"I don't want you getting sick, tomorrow we're going shopping besides I am alright, it never happened after that day", she said to me, "Now good night and sleep", with these words she closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes too and I don't remember when I drifted off to sleep. But I woke up with a start because of another nightmare and was hell lot of relieved to be in the hall with so many people, living people. I sighed in relief only after checking on Kate and that she was perfectly ok.

"Don't tell me you had nightmare again", she mumbled in sleep and I didn't replied thinking she was sleep talking, "This is the third time this week", she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I didn't wanted to wake you", I said as Shadow lied by my side to comfort me.

"What now?", she said sitting up yawning a bit, "Knowing you well, I know you're not sleeping and I can't sleep now. Its 3:00 in the morning", she said looking at the clock.

"We can't do anything…", I was saying.

"Let's go out", she said sharply but keeping her voice down.

"Huh?", I said confused.

"Let's take Shadow for a walk and I know a place where we can practice target shooting", she suggested.

"What about your foot?", I asked sitting up too.

"It's fine, I can't feel a thing", she replied, "So are you in?"

"I can do with a bit exercise", I said stretching.

"Let's go then", she said pulling the blanket aside.

"Any plans how are we supposed to get clothes from the room?", Leon asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"We're going to get clothes and even shower before we go out", I said standing up and walking to the stairs.

"How?", he asked again.

"Haven't you done these things in Academy before", I smiled at him.

"I got you, to make it more interesting let's compete who gets ready before without waking your parents and your sister's kid, what say? The loser has to do whatever winner chooses", I said smirking.

"You're on", Kate said and rushed for the door.

"Wait whosoever disturbs their sleep, get 30 seconds added to their time", I said stopping her before she opened the door.

"Done", she said and we both turned the knob together.

We peeked inside to confirm that mom and dad were asleep. We literally lunged for our bags and I heard Leon curse since he got the wrong bag and I was already pulling the bathroom door open and decided to brush my teeth later since if Leon got to the shower then I am totally losing this bet. I got in turned the faucet and yes the water was cold and I barely managed not to scream and just then Leon entered the bathroom and I could hear him brush his teeth and when I got out he was shaving.

"You're lagging", Kate taunted and smiled smugly.

"Just wait Cornor", I smiled and went in the shower and I heard her dry her hair and she wasn't done even when I got out, "Now who's behind?", it was my turn to taunt.

"You", she said placing the hair dryer on the cabinet and running out and I followed her. I pulled my pants as she searched for her outerwear which gave me time to catch up.

I tugged in my shirt, buttoned it up while Kate pulled on her boots and warm overcoat and flipped her hair to get her clip but it fell and we both froze watching her parents, most importantly the baby sleeping between them but they didn't even moved. The clip tumbled under the bed and I smirked in victory as she cursed bending to get her hair clip while I worked on my shoes.

"I can't reach it", she muttered.

"Good for me", I said working on my second shoe.

"Good boy, Shadow", she said kissing Shadow as she got her hair clip from under the bed.

"That's cheating", I said reaching for hairbrush but Kate got it first.

"It's not", she smiled and started working on her hair.

"I am gonna win", I said as I was almost done, I picked up another brush and combed my hair and speedily pocketed my things as she put her clip, "I won", I said even though we completed at the same instant.

"I… win", she smiled putting her brush down.

"What…", and before I could complete that sentence she picked up my jacket telling me I forgot that and I slapped my head.

"Now, now don't get disappointed, it's not the first time", she said smiling one of her brightest smile that even sun looked fake in front of that.

"You win", I said pulling my jacket, "What should I do?"

"We'll keep that for later", she said and we walked out and stealthily made our way out of the house.

* * *

"He totally robbed you", Kate scolded me a bit as we entered the shooting range.

"What are you saying?', I argued.

"That 60$ from Brenda's house to here is too much", she said furiously.

"Forget that it's my money, I can do what I want with it", I tried to shrug it off.

"You're an idiot", she said as we entered the shooting range and everybody looked at us.

Kate didn't said a word after that and we looked at the military and police officials giving us curious looks, "This is no place for couples like you", the owner said coming out of nowhere.

"Now Crenshaw they must have lost their way", one of the nice looking police officer said.

"No, we didn't", Kate said, "We both like to have a go", she said opening her purse.

"Look I don't want anyone getting hurt", the owner said.

"Well you build this place for target practice, just face the consequences", Kate smiled at him playing with him.

"Ok", he said taking the money from Kate and counting them, "So you will be going two rounds right, 'cause you'd paid double."

"Yes we'll both go one round each", I said.

"She's gonna shoot", he looked at Kate from head to toe.

"Yeah", I said casually.

"Ok", he got that thing past his throat, "Come I'll give you guns." Once we were done choosing our guns the owner lead us to the two shooting area, "If you destroy any property you have to pay for it."

"Ok", Kate agreed.

Both Kate and I took our position and just as I was about to shoot a pair of cops came and the male spoke, "Hey!"

"Hi", I just said and took my aim.

"Uh… is she your wife?", he asked nodding at Kate who was busy watching the targets.

"Yeah she is", I said and Kate looked at me.

"We were just thinking about a healthy competitions, what say", the male said.

"Uh… I am not sure", Kate said uninterested.

"Oh c'mon we'll go easy on you guys", the female said to her.

"Not only that you pick the rules", the male said.

"Bentleys these are no cops they can't compete with you", the old officer said.

"Look how about making quick money", the male said to me, "The loser pays 500$ to the winner for losing."

"What do you think honey", I said to Kate.

"Uh… I don't know", she said.

"Oh c'mon you get to pick the rules and you know what lets bet a 1000$", the female said.

"Ok, you're on", Kate smiled; this smile said the cat is in the bag, from the beginning she was thinking to give them a healthy competition.

"Don't do this", the old policemen said to us warningly.

"Relax it's just a game", I said to him smiling as the owner lead us to another area, "Rules are simple the team who gets more headshots win", I said readying my gun.

"Ok", the male cop said taking his position by my side, "But it's tough to make let's have some points for the body."

"No, just headshots count", I said shaking my head and the cops couple agreed shrugging.

"The rules are to make most headshots, I'll be monitoring the score", the owner said.

"Wish you luck", the woman cop said.

"You too", Kate said as the manager pushed the button which would make the targets appear, "Oh one more thing", Kate said looking at her, "Don't hold back 'cause we won't", she shot the first target without even looking at it and then I shot the second and we alternately took headshots after headshots leaving the competitors astonished to shoot anything.

A loud siren ended the competition which only went 10 or so minutes, "The winner is team A, they shot 50 targets each that appeared and team B wasn't able to shoot any targets."

"You lose the bet", Leon said smirking to the cop couple.

"How did you do that", the male said in astonishment.

"Well with bit a practice of course", Leon said to him while I returned the guns to a more shocked owner.

"You owe them money Carl", the old man said to the guy.

"They cheated, Dad", the woman screamed.

"They did not, you two were the one making stupid bets, you have to go long way to judge people by their appearances", the man said.

"Relax old guy", I said, "It's not like you guessed that we would win. You can keep your money we don't want that we have plenty of money to ourselves. We were out for having fun and thanks to you guys we had that so you can have your money."

"But I'd really like to know how you guys did that", the woman didn't gave up.

"Just three words", Kate said holding her three fingers in front of her, "Not ordinary Civilians", and this made me smile because c'mon I can't laugh can I?

I picked up my hand bag and Shadow got up and I patted him and both me and Leon headed for the exit, "Aahh… that was fun", Leon said sighing.

"You shouldn't have done that", I said to him, "Picking up fights like that."

"Me?", he exclaimed, "You were the one being mean to them."

"Look I tried ok to shrug them off and then that woman got my nerves", I told him.

"Oooh… she got on your nerves", Leon said faking a scary tone.

"Now you're getting on my nerves", I told him.

"You are saying as if I like to do that", I said to her.

"Breaking news Leon doesn't like to start an argument", Kate said sarcastically glaring at me.

"You know what… actually you are right… I love to start an argument", I said a bit annoyed.

"There you go you said it yourself… you love to annoy me", Kate said silently clapping, "Let me tell you are best at it."

"Yeah when I admit I always start the argument but who is the one making it? It's you", I said pointing at her.

"And tell me how many times have you ended our useless, worthless and pointless arguments", she asked, "None, not one time. I always end these arguments and I don't want to hear anything from you now, this is the end."

"No its not", I said to her but she didn't replied like always and yeah that was ending to this argument. She gave me one chance to end the argument and I lost it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the taking time out and reading, hope you are not feeling like you wasted it. Next chapter will be longer. Leave a review since it doesn't cost much… haha, just kidding. Till next time take care!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks a lot than a lot to my reviewers _**Lancelot-Albion, Yuzuru Renge, Mercenary Nemesis and Deep Shadowz**_ for taking out their valuable time and giving their much more priceless reviews. I would also like to thank the readers, who have been reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Where were you two?", Kate's father asked when we returned home.

"Good morning", I wished him morning, "we just took Shadow for a walk."

"Together!", screamed the twins and they pretended to faint.

"At least you should have told anyone", Kate's mum said.

"Everyone were sleeping when we left", Kate said and wished her parents morning.

"What!", the twins pretended as if the shock brought them back to consciousness and one of Kate's threatening glare make them run up the stairs.

"That's ok sweeties, now go have your breakfast", her mother said and we sat on the breakfast table where Brenda's mum served us extra sweetened pancakes. I think Kate is the only good cook in this family, her mother's cooking is also good but Kate's cooking is excellent.

"Kate you'll be going for shopping with us right", Brenda asked.

"Yes, I need to buy myself a dress for the wedding ceremony", Kate told her sipping her coffee.

"Didn't you bring enough dresses already", the thing just slipped out from my mouth.

Kate cleared her throat, "Those are not fit to wear in the occasion like this", she smiled.

"If that so why did you brought them in the first place and don't you think buying a new dress is a waste of both time and money", I just stated.

"I am buying that from my own money, honey", she said smiling threateningly.

"It's not about the money, sweetheart", I said clearing my throat too, "I only earn for you. I was just asking."

'Did he just ended an argument and that too by saying the most sweetest thing ever he said to me', I thought smiling at him and he smiled too.

"Aww… that was so sweet", some elderly woman said and both me and Leon looked at her and then at each other.

"Not like that granny", the twins said and then took positions and yelled, "So sweet!", as if they were some fan girls cheering their favorite romantic actor.

"Yeah it was really", Liza said looking at her husband.

"Well you ought to earn a lot, if you earn for her", one of my cousins' husband commented.

"Actually a lot than a lot", Leon quipped back and everybody laughed.

The rest of the morning went nicely as one more good news came that a family will be coming this evening to meet with Susanne's family, most likely she was on the way to get married herself, "If all went nicely then we might be giving Susanne away with Brenda", her mother said as we headed out for shopping. Mum made us sit with two of our aunts Brenda's Mum and Susanne's mom. Leon was with Dad and other men.

"That's so great", I thought on the account that if she gets married now I won't have to come here again.

"Barbara I must tell you that I was a bit jealous when Kate who is 5 years younger than Brenda got married…", my aunt began.

'… and now you're insecure and more jealous and maybe a bit angry that your so called son-in-law is nowhere near Leon', I thought to myself. The circumstances we got married it came as a shock to everyone and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. But little by little friends and family came to know about the marriage with the lie that both me and Leon loved each other very much, but we weren't able to keep that lie in front of friends since they knew, it would have been the last thing we would do, so really close friends knew what really happened, it was all so fast that last five years seem like an eternity.

And now like everywhere else we'd gone, people especially girls totally forget the fact that Leon is married. He always has been popular among women and he totally enjoys that. Many times married women try to hit on him and I think either he is really stupid not to see that or he is really a big pervert and to me the latter one makes more sense. I mean a man can't be that much oblivious can he? Ok yes he never dated or had affairs after marriage but you can't deny the fact that he never ever leaves a good chance of flirting with women.

"… and you know Brenda's fiancé and in-laws are coming to help us with the shopping and also do their part of shopping. They would be so much delighted to see all our family", my aunt finally completed her babble, "You've to meet them Barbara he such a handsome young man just like Leon…", maybe not, I looked out of the window.

"She gave me headaches", Leslie said holding her head when we reached our destination and our aunts had walked away with mum.

"True", Jessica said.

"Well somebody was able to outmatch you apart from Leon and John", I said to them.

"Don't you dare insult them", the twins said faking anger. The twins really considered Leon and John as their Ideals, cracking stupid jokes; their quipping and witty come backs were really hilarious if you get them.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me", Kate muttered and looked at me.

"What happened?", I asked her and without saying anything she grabbed my face and turned it side to side, "Uh… what are you doing?", I asked her.

"I am checking if you used make-up or anything", she said examining closely.

"What? I don't use that stuff", I said to her surprised, "You know I don't."

"Then how can someone compare you to him", she almost yelled if I had not put my hand on her mouth.

"What are you saying?", I asked her totally confused.

"Look at that guy, he's using make-up to hide god knows what", she said to me, "He is looking like a monkey with make up on and you look so sweet, charming, handsome, hot and…", she abruptly stopped.

"And…?", I was dying to know what she didn't say.

"… and… and… good?", she thought it up and said and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Leon", Amy came yelling, "Leon please do me a favor."

"Yeah sure", I agreed without looking at Kate and she was a bit suspicious about something.

"Please pretend that you're my boyfriend", the thing she said made me literally fall.

"Absolutely no", Kate replied before me.

"Uh… c'mon Kate, just for a bit. It's only a prank", Amy said.

"I said No", Kate said angrily.

"Why are you doing like that, you always gave your things to me", Amy argued.

"Leon is not a thing, he's a person, he's my husband", she said bubbling in anger.

"Kate… c'mon, please", Amy tried to convince.

"He's my husband and he'll stay my husband no matter what", Kate said furiously looking at me for support.

'Is she jealous', I couldn't help but think.

"I said it would only be a prank", Amy said getting angry herself; "You know my anger don't you Katy doll."

"This not something, you're getting by just bullying me", Kate said to her.

"Hold on ladies", Leon said breaking the fight.

"C'mon", Amy said grabbing hold of his hand and I looked at him. I felt like crying, being elder than me Amy always took away whatever I had better than her but Leon is not thing he's my husband.

"Hold on Amy", Leon said releasing himself from her grip, "look Kate is right this is no play thing; I married her and I am her husband even if it's a prank it's not right for me to pretend your boyfriend when I am not. Look it's hard to explain and I know you want this really badly but women can share everything except their husband. So if you respect Kate and me even a bit you'll stop asking for what is impossible. I hope you understand now."

Leon held my hand and pulled me away from Amy and others. Even though everything went in my favor I felt like crying, crying really hard. I'd never thought Leon would stand up for me, guess I still have to understand him a lot. As here we stood my arm around Leon's arm, I was happy for some reason as Brenda introduced us, "This is Kate my younger cousin and although she is younger she got married before any of us and this is her husband Leon."

"Nice to meet you", Brenda's fiancé said as he kissed Kate's hand and shook my hand.

"This is Jacob", Brenda said.

"Nice to meet you too", Kate said.

"Pleasure", I only said. After that everyone went in different shops to get stuff as we watched the last person enter the big shop and the twins decided to eat others head.

We were the last ones to meet the groom and his family, after that everyone went to do their shopping. I needed a dress first, since everything had to go with it, "Uh… I can manage on my own, you can accompany Daddy and other", I said to Leon.

"You don't want me coming along", he asked.

"It's not that, I am just saying that you might get bored", I said to him.

"Look I might buy myself some clothes depending on the dress you are getting after all we should complement each other at the Wedding Day", he said, "In short I'd like to help you with your shopping and I'll help you carry shopping bags too", these words made me smile and I felt this stupid feeling inside me.

"That's really sweet of you", Kate said smiling.

"Thank you", I could only say. We headed to a random boutique and Kate spent a lot of time getting a lot of clothes for herself.

"You are not getting bored are you", she asked looking at the clothes she picked up.

"Nah… Ashley spends more time than you", I told her taking some of the clothes from her so she doesn't feels the burden .

"So you go shopping with her?", she asked.

"I go even lingerie shopping with her", I stated the fact and she dropped the dress she was holding.

"Sorry", she said to the shop staff who just glared at her, "You really do that?"

"Yep", I said helping her to get the dresses.

"Don't tell me you help her choose which lingerie looks good on her", Kate said moving towards the trial rooms.

"Well she insists every time", I said and couldn't help as Ashley's high pitch voice came flooding in my mind asking me to help her with changing clothes.

"And what do you say", Kate asked softly.

"Sometimes Yes and sometimes No", I replied smiling.

"Oh I see", she reacted to the information.

"Hey", I made her look at me, "I was kidding, I always say No, you idiot", I said bumping my head into her; "I know I am married to you."

Kate smiled weakly and maybe a bit sadly, "You are really mad", she said going in the changing room.

"What do you mean?", I asked her standing next the curtain as I heard her put the dress on a hanger.

"Being loyal to a woman, who has hardly anything to give to you is kinda stupid, don't you think", she said so softly that I hardly managed to hear her.

"Being loyal to a man, who has nothing to give to you, is more stupid, isn't it", I said to her, "You know I can die…", before I can complete my sentence Kate's hand was on my lips stopping me from speaking.

I never seem to get the fact why I don't feel right when Leon or anyone talks about him being dying, "I know you don't have to remind me", I said withdrawing my hand and drawing the curtains again, "I am loyal to you because I don't want to cheat you."

"And I just can't cheat you even if I want to", Leon said as I undressed to try on the news clothes, "Can I see you?", he asked after sometime as I zipped up the new dress.

"Yes you can", I said stepping out to let him see me in a bright violet dress.

He smiled, "Everything is fine but I don't like it", he said looking at me as I stood in front of the mirror.

"Me too", I said and went in trial room to try another dress.

Dress after dress and shop after shop, I wasn't able to find any dress that I found attractive. Even Leon kept rejecting them, "Welcome Madam", the lady owner said as we stepped in a highly chic Shop.

"Dogs are allowed here", I asked her.

"Yes Ma'am", she smiled.

"Thank you", I said smiling, "I was looking…", I had just began.

"Say no more madam I know", the lady said and grabbed my hand and dragged me and asked Leon to follow, "I have just the thing that just made for you."

"Really?", I said a bit doubtful looking at Leon and he assured me everything would be fine.

The lady called her assistant and whispered something to her. I looked around the big room, they really had some fine dresses, "Here Madam", the lady said and I looked at her, "This is for you", she showed me a Wedding gown.

"But this is a Wedding Gown", I said to her.

"Just your size", the lady said, "We can say it was waiting for you."

"But I am already married", I told her.

"Married?", she looked at Leon.

"Uh huh", he said smiling and nodding.

"For past five years", I told her.

The owner was really taken aback when we told her that we were already married. But then she brought her old vigor back as she made Kate try dresses after dresses. In my eyes she looked fabulous in all of the dresses and Kate would agree to buy that dress but the owner did not looked satisfied and made her try another dress and it was all that happening for past one hour.

"This dress is sure pretty than the previous one", Kate said checking herself in the mirror, "What do you think?", the owner didn't replied, "I am asking you Leon", she turned and face me.

"You look gorgeous", I told her smiling.

"This dress is the one Mrs. Margerette", Kate turned to look herself in the mirror.

"No madam this dress is not good", the owner said.

"But Ma'am, she has tried every dress there is", the assistant said to the thinking owner.

"No, she hasn't", the owner said delighted snapping her fingers and running out.

"I am sorry Madam, I'll just get my boss", the assistant ran after her and both Kate and I shrugged looking at each other.

"Julie, how many times do I have to tell you we haven't got this shop to sell clothes, as dress designers it's our duty to dress people elegantly", the owner returned with two more dresses that were hidden by packaging.

"Miss please try this one", the owner said giving her one of the dress, "You won't regret it."

"Ok", Kate said and took dress inside the changing room.

"Sir I want to have this", the owner said, "This suit goes with the dress, I have for your wife. It is my utmost pleasure that I got to dress the sweetest and lovely couple there ever could be."

'Sweet and Lovely… is she really talking about me and Kate. She can't be', I thought but I took the clothes she was offering me and took it out from the packaging, since I had to buy something for me. It was a Black colored suit and it was all I could see before Kate stepped out.

"Bravo!", the owner yelled with tears in her eyes clapping.

"You look pretty Madam", the assistant said.

"Really?", Kate asked doubtfully.

"Yeah you're the prettiest woman on the earth", the owner said and Shadow barked.

"Wow, this dress is really something", Kate said looking herself in the mirror.

"This is the perfect dress for you", the owner said proudly.

"One thing is missing", Leon said all of a sudden that we all have to turn to look at him.

"What Sir?", the owner asked a bit nervous.

"Just a small very important thing", he said getting up.

I looked back at myself in the mirror as the owner tried to find the flaw in the dress, "Everything is perfect, nothing's missing", I said looking at myself from every angle possible in the mirror.

"No", Leon said standing next to me.

I turned to look at him, "Stop playing games just say what is missing", I said a bit furiously.

He lifted his hand and for a second I thought he was going to hit me but he reach and freed my hair from the bun which I had made sometime between all the dress changing. My hair fell to my left shoulder and the air from the fan blew them a bit as Leon turned me to look at the mirror, "Now you look perfect", he said softly from my right.

"Idiot", Kate smiled looking at me through the mirror.

"Ah… young man you scared me", the owner said from behind, "But yes I overlooked this small detail."

"This dress is really beautiful", Kate said smiling. The snow white floor touching dress was really something but like the owner got that it was not suitable for anyone else than Kate. The beautiful sleeveless, backless dress reminded how Kate looked at our Wedding. But it was not the dress that was making Kate beautiful, it was Kate who was making the dress beautiful, to me she is the most beautiful woman.

"Not as beautiful as you", Leon said and really softly pecked me on cheek that it sent a million of shivers down my spine and I almost didn't felt it.

"Sir, you should better try the suit, so I can fix it according to your size", the owner said.

"Yeah sure", Leon said and took the other packaged cloth that she brought with mine to one of the changing room.

"I should better change too", I said to no one in particular heading for another changing room.

I got out of the dress really being careful, I didn't wanted to ruin it, "Ah Sir it fits you perfectly", I heard the owner scream with joy, "Julie get both of these dress packed."

"Ma'am if you are done with the dress, I'd like to have it, I want to get it packed", the assistant said.

"Yeah here", I said stepping out since I was already dressed. I was hoping to see Leon's suit but he stepped out too minute later wearing his usual clothes.

"Your suit would be 1500$ and Lady's dress is a bit more expensive 2000$", the owner said making a purchase receipt.

I checked my purse and what do you know I only have 1500$ plus I gave my credit card to twins and I was hoping to buy a dress and a pair of shoes with these.

"Um… I am really not sure about this dress will you pack the red one please", I said since there was no way I could buy this dress and I just hoped the dress I mentioned does not exceed my budget.

"No madam this dress is only meant for you", the lady said.

"Yeah but I don't like white", I lied making up an excuse.

"Why not? The color looks fabulous on you", the lady said.

"But…", I began and looked at Leon, he was confused a bit.

"This dress is perfect for you", I said all of a sudden understanding why Kate wasn't agreeing to buy this dress, "3500$ you said right", I asked smiling to the owner giving her the money and taking the clothes from her, "C'mon I think you have to get Sandals too", I said to Kate.

"You shouldn't have bought that", Kate said as we were back on the street.

"I earn for you remember", I reminded her.

"This is no time for jokes", she said seriously.

"I am not joking, I meant it when I said that", I said trying to sound as serious as I could, I really was serious.

"Really?", she asked doubtfully.

"Of course, do you know anyone else I can spend my money on", I said to her seriously.

"Ok then, I have to get matching pair of shoes", Kate said smiling happily.

"This looks a nice shop to get shoes", I said and pushed Kate in the shop where she chose her footwear according to the dress. Then we headed back so that we could go home.

"Please come at our place tonight a family will be there to see Susanne to take her hand for marriage; I would really appreciate if Jeff is there too", I could hear Brenda's mom literally yell, she has voice pitch like that of Ashley.

"Leon and Kate, hurry up you two we've been waiting for quiet sometime", Kate's mom said.

"Sorry, it took me a while to decide the dress", Kate apologized.

"C'mon get in the car", her father said and both me and Kate got in but once we were settled more people got in and a six seater car now had 10 people inside it even after the twins volunteered to get in another car.

And then one more guy got in and I moved close to Kate who was pushed in the corner, to make room and to be comfortable I had to swing my arm around her, "Mum we came so comfortably", Kate whispered to her mother. She was not as cramped as me and Kate.

"Uh… the groom's family's car broke down, so we are giving them a ride", her mother said.

Just then the driver took a sharp turn and Kate was pushed against the door due to momentum, "Oww…", she screamed a bit.

Another sharp turn and I was falling over Leon and Leon held me tight and made me steady, "You alright?", he asked.

"I am fine", I said as one of the speediest turn make me clung to Leon. It made me inhale his cologne mixed with his sweat, I don't know what made me but I said, "Tell the driver to slow down I am not feeling well", I said keeping my head on Leon's chest, I… all of a sudden felt this weakness that my eyes closed.

"Drive properly", Dad scolded the driver but something about his tone meant otherwise.

"Kate, honey you feel better?", Mum asked and I just shook my head.

"Rest a bit Ok", Leon said and making his grip tight and placing a kiss on my head, "I am holding you, just tell me when you feel better ok", he said rubbing my arm and I nodded.

I didn't felt right even after reaching home that Leon had to lift me up and carry me to bedroom. Everyone was worried a bit from my sudden illness even the twins, I must have looked really pitiful. Mum opened the door and Leon softly set me on the bed, "Sweetie, do you want me to get you something?", Mum asked me while Leon felt my temperature.

"No, I think I need only sleep", I said closing my eyes to sleep.

"Let's give her some peace, while she sleeps", mum said to Leon and I felt a wait shift, maybe she got up to leave.

"Ok", Leon replied as I heard the door open and close, "Just call me when you need anything your phone is sitting by the bed", Leon said covering me with blanket.

I got up to leave when Kate stopped me, "Wait", she said opening her eyes.

"You want something?", I asked her concerned. She didn't replied but sat up and I sat by her side, "This wasn't an act, was it?", I asked.

"Do I look like I am acting", she asked seriously sounding miserable.

"Well now, you don't look like you're sick", I told her, "I just thought…"

"You think too much", she said cutting in between that too sharply for being sick; "You can go now."

"What?", I said surprised, "why did you…"

"I wanted you do something", she snapped, "but now I can do it myself."

She kicked the blankets and got out and made her way inside the bathroom, "Why didn't you say so before", I said following her but she banged the door close at my face.

"Don't annoy me, just leave me before I lose my temper", she yelled from the bathroom.

"So you're saying you actually lose your temper, I thought you stay angry always", I kinda teased joking, I know she got mad at me mostly.

"I said go away", she yelled from inside.

"At least tell me what you wanted me to do in the bathroom", I teased her again.

"You don't get it do you", she said opening the door yelling it at my face, "Get out now."

"I am not moving until you tell me what…", I was saying.

"I wanted you to stay with me", she yelled louder than before and tears streamed down her face and I now understood how serious the matter was and also that I only made it worse by teasing and joking with her.

"Kate, I…", I began reaching to hold her but she slapped my hand away.

"Get out", she said and walked to the window.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking out time to read, hope you don't feel like you wasted it. Even if you did waste a little more time and Review, thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks to all the readers and my **reviewers Yuzuru Renge, Lancelot-Albion, Mercenary Nemesis and Deep Shadowz** for their valuable Reviews, Thanks a lot! Sorry for the delay in Updating, I was a bit busy and without further ado enjoy the story!

Italics part is the flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 18

Leon didn't said and anything and left before I could stop him, I tore my eyes off the door and looked out again. He never in his life took me seriously for any matter, whether it was matter of life or death. The only times he listened to me were when we were at missions, when we discussed strategy. So many times we were in trouble because he didn't listened to me, many times he forgot to pay electricity bills even when I reminded him five times a day, in the end I had to do that for him or he would just get fed up of me yelling at him for that to do the work. I kept my head on my knees and looked out as Brenda's parent said goodbye to her in-laws and I sighed closing my eyes.

_"Did you pay the electricity bill", I asked him the first thing he got home, I was really mad at him._

_"Nope", he replied dropping himself of the couch._

_"Do I have the pleasure of you telling me, why you didn't do that?", I asked crossing my arms._

_"Cause you did that", he said switching on the television, "I can't do what you've already done."_

_"At least pay the phone bills, it has gone dead", I said giving up the argument and asking him again what he won't do._

_"Like I care", he replied turning on the volume._

_"I want you to pay them by tomorrow", I sort of warned him as he took out the cigarettes, "And how many times do I have to tell you to smoke outside."_

_"It's my place, my home, why should I go outside", he argued._

_"Because I am allergic to its smoke", I told him as he took a huge chug in his lungs, "More over it's…"_

_"Like I care", he said and blew out the cigarette smoke at my face._

"Kate", Leslie called shaking me lightly and I looked at her, she looked a bit concerned about something.

"You ok", Jessica asked sitting near my feet.

"I am fine", I told them, "I was just looking out."

"We thought something happened when you didn't respond in the first place", Leslie said sitting on the bed.

"I was thinking something", I told them.

"About what?", Jessica asked.

"Nothing you girls worry yourself with", I said smiling at them, thank god I am an Agent otherwise it would have so hard for me.

And a double thanks that mom came interrupting in the conversation, "Kate, we need your help if you are feeling any better", she said.

"I am all better now", I said getting up and then headed out with everybody.

* * *

Shadow just whined and I looked down at him, then he raised his head and ran back in the house. I barely stopped myself from going after him, when he left me he runs for Kate, the one person he likes more than me. I looked at the moon and couldn't help but think about what I was thinking for past few hours. Yeah I never took what Kate said seriously and every time faced one or the other trouble. Many times I couldn't help but wonder if only I had listened to her sometimes or at least that day we would have got things settled between us two.

"Leon", I turned to find Kate's Dad.

"Hey c'mon join me father-in-law", I said beckoning him.

"Well I am happy that you two at least consider each other married", he said walking towards me.

"How did you found me?", I asked him, trying to change the topic.

"Well I asked Kate, she had no idea and said if only Shadow was around he could show me the way", he replied.

"Shadow got you here?", I asked looking for him around.

"Yeah he did brought me here and then ran off", he told me.

"Probably went to be with Kate", I muttered a bit loudly.

"He took a liking to her", he said looking into horizon.

"So much that I sometimes doubt him to be my pet, I mean he loves her so much and I… ", I stopped in mid-sentence hoping he would understand.

"You hate her?", it was more of a question then a statement.

"I…", I don't know how to answer that, "I never hated Kate, I just couldn't get along with her."

"Well I can't blame you on this one. Kate is really stubborn and doesn't easily adjust with people. Take my and her mother's side family for example even after she spent her whole childhood with these guys and saying that she can't stand them is not lying, is it", he said.

"No, she did every possible thing to get along with me, its maybe because of me it didn't worked out", I told him, "She has no problem adjusting with people, if that were the case then she might not have been this good to my parents."

"Maybe she's good to them because you're good to us", he suggested, "Especially me after all I had done, she can't remain angry with me because I am her father but I am nothing to you."

"If that were the case then, she wouldn't have come back after that incident", I said remembering, "She might have told them the truth but she came back 'cause Dad asked her to come home, she could have made see them the bitter truth knowing very well that Dad would agree with her, she never once said that she wants to go with you guys."

"Do you regret the fact that she stayed", he asked me.

"I regret the fact that she did it because of my parents", I told him.

"So you don't want her in this relationship", he asked.

"There is no relationship to begin with", I said to him.

"As her father it pains me to hear that", he said with a deep sigh.

"But don't you know the situation between us, we are two poles apart", I said looking at him, "I guess you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have put us together in the first place."

"But doesn't opposite poles attract each other", he stated the fact, "the only problem is you two aren't willing to move."

* * *

"Welcome!", my aunt Rose, Susanne's mom said opening the door for the so-much talked family of the day; a sophisticated upper class lady standing by her husband's left and her above average looking son standing on her right. If Susanne is able to impress them then she's getting married too.

"We are not late are we?", the woman asked.

"Oh no not at all we were all expecting you", Aunt Rose said, "Please make yourself comfortable."

The family got in and settled down and then introduction round began and I excused myself because I really found it boring plus Mom asked me to get Daddy, who was supposed to get Leon. I climbed up the stairs and met Dad in the corridor and he told me Leon is getting himself ready to come down to the Dinner.

I walked down with him and we stood next to Mum and my Aunt introduced Dad and then me saying, "This is Kate", she smiled saying.

"So this is the girl you talked about", the man said.

"The girl is really fine", the woman said looking over the spectacles and then looked at her son and he just nodded looking me from head to toe.

"Uh… she's not the girl I talked about", Aunt Rose said, "It was my daughter Susanne", she said pushing her in front of them. She was really dressed well for the occasion, she looked great too.

The woman looked at Susanne and maybe I was thinking too much but did she compared me and her? Maybe sensing that and not being rude to anyone, Aunt Rose told us all to get to the dinner table and I helped them serve dinner and had this feeling as if someone was watching me. When I was in the kitchen getting more plates I heard a bit hustle bustle and walked out to find Leon was down too with Shadow, who walked to me wagging his tail. I only smiled at Shadow and just then Mrs. Shaw, the lady who was here to meet Susanne said, "The food is really delicious, I liked to know who made it?"

"Kate", Leon answered before anyone could answer and I was really taken aback.

The lady looked at me, guess she remembered me, "It was Susanne", Aunt Rose said.

"He just said Kate", Mr. Shaw said.

"He just called for Kate, didn't you", my aunt asked him.

"No I answered her question", Leon said taking bit more rice, "The chicken curry, rice, mixed vegetable, roasted chicken wings, Tuna, fruit salad are made by Kate. The rest I don't know but, the things I just said are made by Kate", he said smiling.

"No, no, Susanne taught Kate cooking so they both have same taste in food. These all are made by Susanne, he's mistaken", my aunt said getting a bit nervous.

"I can forget everything but I can't forget the taste that Kate puts in her cooking", he said looking at me.

I notice a brief smile on Kate's face and then she said, "I only helped Susanne with the cooking", Kate lied and told me to keep my mouth shut for the moment. After she served everyone dinner she sat by me to have dinner and a trivial chat began during the dinner table and everybody began telling the guest where they lived and what field they were in.

"So you stay here?", Mr. Shaw asked Kate.

"No, I stay at DC with my…", she was saying.

"I stay and work at DC too, what a coincidence", Jason the guy who could be Susanne's future groom said, "I work with the Police Department K-9 unit."

Hearing K-9 unit Shadow began barking and Leon hushed him and he quieted down, "Sorry, he doesn't like people from K-9 Corps."

"So you work for the police too", Jason asked him.

"Yeah you can say that", Leon said to him.

"So what unit do you work for", he asked again.

"I used to be cop only for a day…", Leon was saying when Dad nudged him, "What I meant was that I was supposed to be a cop then I…"

"Ended being a Surveillance Officer", Dad saved Leon but I felt the thing he said about being cop for a day was true and importantly I never knew about it. Many times Leon's mother mentioned how he wanted to be a cop but what made him an Agent I never knew, more of I never asked him.

"So what do you do for a living?", he asked me again.

I came up with a blank, "I work with my Dad and help him do paper work", I just hoped they buy it.

"That's incredible my Dad was a cop too and you work with your Dad, we are so much similar", He said delighted and everybody was looking at me, "If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"  
"25", I replied shrugging not knowing why he was asking me that.

"Wow you are young, beautiful, smart and…", he was saying.

"Taken", Leon said to him smiling smugly.

"Huh…?", Jason didn't understand him neither anyone of us.

"I said she's taken", Leon said smiling.

"You have a boyfriend?", Jason asked me and now I understood what was going on, so dumb of me.

"No", I said and quickly added, "But I have a husband."

"A husband?", his mother literally screamed.

"Him", I pointed to Leon.

"So you're young, smart, beautiful and… married?", he tried to confirm.

"Yes I have been proudly married for 5 years", I said smiling at him and then it hit me what I had said, to others it was just a sentence but to me and Leon the sentence has its own meaning because I had said, 'Proudly Married.'

The lady was a bit embarrassed for literally asking me to marry his son and was not able to meet my eyes afterwards and I wasn't able to meet Leon's eyes after the dinner, the twins kept giving me curious looks and were in search of an opportunity to tease me. I excused myself on account of taking Shadow out for a walk so I could think about the things that I haven't thought for a while. For starters since when did I became proudly married, last time I checked it was just married for 5 years and now I am proudly married.

I couldn't help but smile and looked at Shadow who was running off in a distance. Shadow loved me as if he was my pet not Leon's, strange thing was that he took a liking to me from the first day, to be precise the moment he saw me. Spending five years with him made me realize that was big achievement, although Shadow did not bite anybody without any reason but he was the most hostile dog I've ever seen.

I smiled as he ran back to me, "Hey!", I almost jumped in surprise when Leon spoke these words, "Lost somewhere?"

"No, I was just thinking", I told him.

"Doesn't it mean the same", Leon said rubbing the back of his head.

"No", I said and he smiled and kissed my cheek, "How dare you kiss me?", I said grabbing hold of his collar, since the last two times I was too much surprised to react.

"It was just a peck", he said smiling.

"It means the same thing", I growled at him.

"If being lost and thinking means different, then kiss and peck and different too?", he said smiling more.

"Shut up", I said leaving his collar.

"Hey", he said stopping me.

"What?", I couldn't help but be furious a bit.

"I was just suggesting if we can walk Shadow together", he asked me.

"Together?", I couldn't help but say, "I thought you…"

"That I hated being with you", he said and he took a deep breath, "Look if you want to know what I am thinking just ask me ok, don't go thinking anything by yourself. You might end up thinking the opposite."

We shared a long silence when I remember him saying that he was cop once, "Leon, can I ask you something", I asked looking at him expectantly.

"Anything Darling", he replied kicking a pebble and then added quickly, "Just forget the last word it slipped."

"It's ok", I said to him.

"It's ok if I called you darling?", he asked what it seemed seriously, "I am asking seriously", he cleared my all doubts.

"You said you were cop for a day, what does that mean?", I asked my question instead of answering his.

I was taken aback the question, I was least expecting it from her. I never thought she paid that much attention to that thing. She knew that her father knew me before my coming to the Academy but she didn't know why we knew each other. She was totally oblivious that I was involved with her father in bringing down Umbrella. She never knew anything, I don't know if her Dad told her anything or not but I would never tell her about what happened in Raccoon.

"They kicked me out because of my bad work", I replied as coldly as I could.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard", Kate said, "look if you don't wanna tell me it's ok by me", she looked at the time, "Well we better head back it's getting late. Can you call him?"

I whistled and Shadow came running towards us, "Time to go home", I only said and again we walked back in silence.

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night and noticed Leon was not by my side, Shadow wasn't there too. So I got up and checked kitchen, if he went to have water and then I climbed upstairs and checked the bathroom too. I wasn't feeling right about this, he was behaving oddly after I asked him what he meant by being cop for a day.

I was heading down the stairs but then I was reminded of his hiding place and I went up and saw him sitting in usual place in the cold wind Shadow lying down by his side. Shadow whined and Leon looked at him, I decided to go and ask him what he was doing out there, when he spoke, "I can't tell her buddy, you know. I don't want her to know it… I want to keep her away from all this. I would never let her know…"

"Wouldn't let me know what?", I turned and spotted Kate, standing at the roof door. I didn't answer her, "Look you've to tell me please", she insisted worried about something.

"It is nothing I was thinking about something else", I made an excuse.

She grabbed my face with both of her hands and made me look in her eye, "Tell me I want to know", she said with tears in her eyes.

"And I don't want to tell you", I snapped coldly.

"Look I wanna know everything", she demanded.

"Who are you to demand that?", I asked back as coldly as I could.

Kate didn't argue to that and then she managed a sarcastic smile on her face, "Yeah right, who am I to ask that? I am nobody but wait, wait I know what importance I have in your life. I am that page in your book which you didn't wanted in the first place, I am that wound that's keep getting worse as the time passes by; I am that unwanted person with whom you are tied together for the rest of life", she said as tears filled her eyes, "Sorry that I disturbed you", she backed away and left.

I knew she would have stopped if I asked her to but I also knew that she didn't belong with me. I don't know what her father saw in me that he got us married but I know one thing that if she is the unwanted page in my book then I am the unwanted book, if she's the wound that's kept getting worse then I am the reason why her wounds won't heal. And if she's the unwanted person with whom I am tied together for the rest of my life then I am unwanted person with whom she is meant to spend her life.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any inconvenience, if you had any. Please leave a Review!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and Special thanks to my Reviewers _**Lancelot-Albion, Yuzuru Renge, Mercenary Nemesis, DieingRose and Deep Shadowz**_ for your valuable reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, their rightful owner is Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Wow Leon you look really good", Kate's mother complimented me as I descended the stairs. The wedding day was finally here. The things just got worse between me and Kate that her mother almost caught us arguing the other day but we like always managed to slip out. Her Dad tried to counsel the both of us but we ended up bickering again that he lost his temper and asked us to take divorce and Kate yelled that she will and stormed out of the room, "You know, you should put on the tie", her mother said again, winked and looked in Kate's direction, "Kate, would you help him in tying his tie", she yelled to Kate who was busy helping her elder sister Liza with make-up.

"He knows how to tie a tie", she said giving a finishing touch to her sister's make-up.

"But wouldn't it be nice to do it for him", her mother said to her.

"No mom he doesn't need me with such small things", she said checking for something in her purse.

"She's in really bad mood isn't she", her mother asked me and I faked a smile. I don't know why I wanted her to do my tie for a change and I wanted to make it up to her. I was again feeling lonely in the crowd.

"I am upstairs", Leon said and dad just nodded and looked at me as Daddy moved to get his tie tied by me.

"Did you argued?", he asked so no one could hear.

"Daddy please, it's been what like 4-5 days and I am getting sick from all this pretending thing", I said to him, "There you go", I smiled as I was done tying his tie.

"Don't change the topic", Dad said a bit annoyed.

"I am not", I said to him, "You very well know the answer to the question you are asking."

"Do you stop Leon from telling you anything?", Dad asked.

"What are you saying, Dad?", I asked him, "First we have to have a normal talk to tell each other anything. We are still on the point of ignoring each other."

Before dad could say anything Mum called me, because she needed me to do her make-up.

* * *

I splashed water on my face I was feeling suffocating and vulnerable. I was in desperate need to be comforted by someone. I tried calling Claire or John but seemed like they were busy in something else because Claire wasn't picking up calls and John's mobile like most of the time came switched off.

I looked at myself in the mirror and opened a few top buttons of my shirt as I walked back to the room. I pulled the tie that was round my neck and thought of dropping out of Wedding since I was in no state to go out. My heart was aching, if only somehow I can soothe it. I sat on the bed rubbing the place where supposedly my heart was and just then the room door opened and Kate stepped in.

I came up to call Leon but he didn't seem in the mood to be somewhere. He seemed pitiful and almost terrible that I wanted to pull him in my arms just so maybe he could feel better but he won't let me do that even if it was the last thing he needed. Even though I was here to take him with me but I moved to the dressing table as if I was there to look myself up in the mirror. I studied him through the mirror and his eyes were on me.

They were longing something; he gulped as if he hadn't had water for a very long time. I picked up a perfume from the table and pretended I didn't noticed him but I was worried because of his this sudden behavior that it was making me forget that we were on the verge of blowing out the truth to my mum, "I… I… can't go to the wedding", he said looking at me as I sprayed perfume on myself.

"What happened?", I asked him as he looked away from me and stared at floor.

"I am not feeling well", I replied looking at my feet as I tried not to breath otherwise I would take in more of her perfume and feel more miserable.

"You were ok a moment ago", she said feeling my head.

"I don't have fever", I replied.

"Does any of your previous injuries hurt?", she asked noticing my hand still on my heart.

"Everything's fine", I said to her.

"Ok, I understand", she said turning to leave; "I'll tell Mum and Dad. Do you need something?"

'You', I replied mentally and she turned to look at me as if I had said it out loud.

Kate walked to me and sat by my side and my eyes followed her, "I know it's none of my business or anything but sometimes I can listen to you… and maybe sometimes… sometimes you can… tell me things that are bothering you. So what if I cannot help you with them… I can try you know…", she said seriously looking at me worried, reading me deciphering every thought that I had on my mind, "I also know that there is nothing wrong with you", she buttoned up my shirt, "I personally want you to come", she sighed, "And I am sorry for everything that happened in past few days", she almost muttered and got up and headed for the door just as she was about to open the door her mother opened it.

"Kate, Leon it's getting late. Hurry up!", she said to us.

"Leon is not feeling well, Mum. We'll stay back", she said looking at me.

"Yeah he really looks dull today", her mum said looking at me concerned.

"You guys go ahead, we'll join you guys when Leon feels a bit better", Kate suggested.

"Ok sweeties", she said to us and left.

"Thanks", Leon said to me as I again moved to the dressing table.

"For what?", I asked.

"For not leaving me alone", he replied.

"If you want that then you have to come with me to the Wedding because I'll be going there whether you go or not", I said to him hoping he would agree to come with me.

"You go then I won't stop you", Leon said to me still not looking at me.

"But you won't come", I said sighing in frustration.

"I am glad you gave me your time", Leon said.

"Now it's your turn to give yours. You have to come with me right now", I said turning to look at him, and it was a bit commandingly for the moment.

"Ok, give me a bit time to get ready", he said agreeing with me as if he was waiting for me to say that and started doing his hair which were pretty messed up. He tucked in his shirt, put on his socks and shoes and put a bit of his cologne, while I watched him sitting on the bed. When mum asked me to do his tie he looked as if he was ready to go but when I came up to call him, it looked like he had just returned from the party.

"Hurry Up!", I said to him looking at my watch, "It's almost time."

"Yeah I am done, let's go", he said and moved towards the door.

"Wait!", Kate said and I looked back at her, "You forgot something", she showed me my tie.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot it", I was about to stretch my hand so that she can hand it over but she slung it over my neck and pulled me and yeah I let her pull me close, maybe she did it involuntary but I let it happen knowingly I needed that, didn't I?

"You keep forgetting something or the other things, you really have a really bad memory for being an Agent", she said as she made the first knot.

"And you're the most sexy woman for being someone's wife", I replied as she just finished tying my tie and then before she could say anything I placed a long passionate kiss on her cheek. And when I parted she slapped me, slapped me hard, really hard, that my face hurt.

"You perverse idiot", Kate yelled at me furiously as the blood rushed to fill her face.

"Are you getting red because you are furious or is it because you're blushing", I asked smiling making her more furious.

"I am furious you fool", she said grabbing hold of my collar.

And she was about to say more when I smugly said, "Don't worry, next time it would be on lips."

"You're so dead if you even tried to do that", Kate threatened.

"No problem, once I touch those lips. I'll be back to life", I flirted more; it was first time and it almost started involuntary but it felt great being this way than arguing about stupid things. But all this was short lived as Kate's expression changed and she let go of me but she kept looking me in eyes. Her eyes were as deep as oceans trying to look for something in me. Then almost reluctantly she looked away and didn't say a word.

* * *

"Oh we thought you won't be showing up", Mom said as both me and Leon showed up at the Wedding.

"We had to go see a Doctor", I made up a lie.

"Doctor, my gosh you alright Leon? You go straight home", Mum said concerned.

"Relax mum it was just a severe headache that's all", I made up all lies, because Leon was bad at making up immediate lies and we didn't plan anything since he did and said the most unexpected thing to me and was still taking it lightly. Before when any of us said something like this we both would feel uncomfortable and won't talk until it was absolutely necessary and now…

"C'mon Kate it was just a small peck on cheek", Leon said once mum left to find that, "You slapped me right, isn't that enough?", he sighed running a hand in his hair, "Tell me what you want me to do, so you would talk to me. I am sick and tired of you talking to everybody but me", he said seriously. That's… he did it again!

Kate looked at me and maybe I noticed tears before she hurried away without saying anything and I would have took after her but I don't know what was holding me back, keeping me away from her.

All throughout the Wedding Party Kate was distant and didn't talked to me. She was pretending as if I was non-existent and for some reason I felt like I was dead and it was not a good feeling. Whenever I approached her to talk she just looked in another direction and walked away that I stopped doing that and currently I am sitting in a corner far away from everybody's eyes as I watched the couple having their first dance and couldn't help but remember our time.

To be clear I never had that dance with her, I never ever danced with her. We were so busy arguing that we never got the chance. But people who had have danced with her told me she danced very well; well it is expected from a good Agent.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?", I looked sideways, it was the twins.

"As if I want to", I said to them taking out my PDA.

"You don't", Jessica said, "But she does", she pointed at Kate who was busy talking to her mother.

"I don't think so", I said getting my attention back to my PDA.

"If you think she do not dance well then I am telling you that she is the best dancer here", Jessica said.

"Yeah and you should ask her before anyone else does", Leslie said.

"Like I care if anyone asks her to dance", I said to them as I deleted unwanted messages.

"You should, you know", Leslie said.

"Yeah, what we mean is that her dress is backless", Jessica said to her.

"Don't forget the generous cleavage", Leslie said.

"Yeah that high cut showing her leg", Jessica said.

"And yeah also that dress is enhancing her every curve", Leslie said to me.

"In short she is young, beautiful and without a dance partner", Jessica said snatching my phone away from me.

* * *

"Can I have a dance?", I looked up and it was some guy I didn't recognized.

"Ok", I agreed and he took me to the dance floor.

"Its kinda rude but do I know you?", I asked him.

"No", he replied, "I am from groom's side and supposedly you are from bride's side."

"Yeah I am her younger cousin", I told him.

"Allow me to introduce myself", he said decently, "I am Richard Hughes, call me Rick."

"I am Kathleen Cornor, Kate for short", I told him.

"So why were you sitting all by yourself", he asked me.

"Nobody asked me to dance", I told him.

"Or were you waiting for me", he asked smiling.

"You're quiet funny", I said laughing a bit.

"Witty actually", he said smiling again.

When he said that I don't why Leon flashed in my mind briefly, "I have seen wittier", I told him.

"Who? Someone at work?", he asked again.

"Yeah you can say that", I told him smiling, it wasn't lie, Leon and I did worked for the same Organization.

"So you're saying you have a boyfriend", he said with an accusing tone.

"No", I replied.

"Then its fine by me", he said and I smiled, "Anyways what do you do?"

"I mostly handle paper work for my Agency", I lied, I mean I can't tell him that I am a well known Secret services Agent.

"So uncool", he said, "but you know what, I like uncool people."

"Oh really?", I questioned.

"Actually no", he said and then leaned in closer, "I like hot women like you", he whispered in my ear and I felt as if someone was watching.

* * *

"Did he kiss her?", Leslie said looking at Kate.

"I don't know, it looked like it", Jessica replied keeping her eyes on Kate.

"I think he did", Leslie said and I knew they were saying just to make me jealous.

"Leon, just go will you?", Jessica said to me.

"I am not going", I said putting on the earphones and listening to the music. The rest after that became inaudible and the twins were called by their mother while I just listened to music, I hoped it all to be true. I just couldn't take my eyes off Kate; I don't know why it felt suffocating watching her dance with some other guy.

'It would not have been happening if you'd just asked her first', a small voice in the back of my mind came up.

'She seems happy', I replied to it as I felt a searing pain when the man's hand lowered on her and it made me smile when Kate pulled it away and slapped him hard, that everyone looked around and Kate just apologized to them and left without a word.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking out time and reading. Sorry for any inconvenience and sorry if their arguments are getting on your nerves but they are important part of this story but I am trying to make it more interesting to read or to get rid of useless argument. Once again thanks for being Patient and please be kind enough to Review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks to all my readers who have been patiently reading this story and liking or bearing with Leon and Kate's trivial arguments. And a lot more thanks to my reviewers **_Yuzuru Renge, Ultimolu, Lancelot Albion and Mercenary Nemesis_. **Although I said I'll be updating earlier but I got busy so sorry for that also this is advance Christmas Gift for all of you guys. Next Chapter will be definitely around New Year. Now Please Enjoy the Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or any of its characters they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Hey why did you hit him?", Leslie asked me the same question for the 5th time and I just glared at her.

"You know Leon was pretty much jealous when you were dancing with him", Jessica told me as I tried to dry my hair with the help of towel.

"Is that so, I thought my plans went down the drain", I said sarcastically.

"You're so rude", Leslie whined.

"It's because you guys are irritating me", I said glaring at them.

"What happened?", mum said getting in the room.

"Mum just ask them to stop bothering me", I said frustrated like a teenager.

"Leslie, Jessica don't frustrate her", Mum said to the twins sternly.

"Ohhh….", they whined while I brushed my hair. I watched mum get her overcoat while the twins helped her.

"You going somewhere mom", I asked untangling my hair.

"Yeah to that old family match", she replied.

"Don't tell me they still play that even after 5 years", I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well of course they do it's a means of showing which of the two families are excellent", Mum said buttoning her coat.

"Plus its fun", the twins said excitedly, "We get to see a different sport every time."

"What is it now?", I asked.

"Soccer", they both replied.

"Soccer?", I repeated, "Are they mad, just because they played that in High School and stuff, doesn't mean they can play now. Old men will usually break their backs", I stated the fact.

"None of the old men are playing only our male cousins and female's cousins husbands are playing", Jessica told me.

"Infact Leon is playing too", Leslie told me casually which made me drop my brush.

"What?", I almost screamed, "How did he know?"  
"Well we were one player short and we had no option but to quit and just then he returned with Shadow. We asked him if he wants to play he said 'Yes' and by now probably he's on the ground."

"I gotta see this match", I said collecting my things and putting them in my bag.

"And I thought you didn't liked those matches", Mother said and lead us out.

"I still hate those. I am just curious why Leon agreed", I told her.

"That's because he's family", mum replied smiling.

'Family, I am still confused about that', I couldn't help but think as we headed to grounds.

* * *

"Leon you ready, my boy?", Kate's dad asked.

"Yeah I am", I told him putting on my spike shoes.

"Great the gear fits you perfectly", he said to me.

"Yeah everything's perfect", I said as we lined up to get to the grounds.

"Ok I'll be in the stands with twins and Kate's mum", he told me.

"Kate's not coming", the thing just slipped out of my mouth.

"Nah… this family tradition doesn't interest her much", he told me casually, "If she'd been here, she'd wish you luck", he said patting my shoulder.

"Yeah right", I said sarcastically smiling and then Kate's dad left for the stands and I left for the field.

What am I doing here again? Well I am here to play a game of soccer. From all the information I have of the opposition team is that they're distant relatives of Kate's, which I have met but I don't quiet remember. The match is held every year partially for fun and most probably to boost the old men's ego up a notch in the family. Kate's father has 3 brothers and their family pair randomly each year to face the other pair. So my job is to help them win this thing.

"Captains step forward", the unbiased referee said and the Captains did, "Shake hands", it was again followed, "Have a nice match", he said putting the ball on the ground and opposition offensive player kicked it high in the air and made a pass to the other one.

But the defensive player on our team stole the ball and headed for the opponents half of the field, "Hey what're you doing standing in the field?", one the men from the opposition commented as he went past me and my eyes followed him as he stole the ball back.

* * *

"Where he is? Where he is?", I said searching for Leon among the crowd of player, "Found ya", I said as I spotted the only player standing idol in the field. I had to look through binoculars since the field was huge; I don't how they managed to get this field. The commentator announced that the ball was with the opposing team and that's when I saw him smile as he turned and all of sudden, I don't know what happened and where did he get that thing, it was almost like magic the way he stole the ball from the opposition that even the guy who was having the ball was stunned for the moment.

"Now who's standing still", Leon yelled so loud that I could hear him. It took time for other players to realize what had happened as Leon took the ball to the other side goal and kicked it but it was saved by goalie.

"He's a professional", I couldn't help but mutter, watching him play like that made me realize that he has some field experience, there was no way in the world he could do what he was doing now without having been done it before.

"Oohh… that must have hurt", Leslie commented as one of my cousins in attempt to steal ball from Leon slide by him tripping him over. He fell face forwards skidding a short distance and believe me my heart skipped a beat but he was smiling, he was having fun, he was happy, he was enjoying it all, he was loving it! I looked at him straight, not with binoculars anymore; I wanted to see this side of him for so long.

"You never told us he was really good at soccer", Jessica said.

"He never told me", I replied.

"So he tell you things then", she asked looking at me smiling.

"He never tells me anything", I told her, "We don't talk", I stated the obvious and she didn't asked me anymore. Among the twins she was more understanding of the situation, she was elder and very well understood many situations unlike her twin. Leslie was the brain behind their pranks and jokes, Jessica followed her lead whereas Jessica was the heart of their seriousness and sincerity towards the more practical things of life.

* * *

"Only 15 minutes we haven't made a goal but hey we haven't let them made any", the teams Captain, one of Kate cousins Bradley, if I remember his name correctly said.

"I have a plan", I said smiling.

"On with it", one of the other guy said and I explained my plan.

"Everybody understood what they have to do", Bradley asked again and everybody yelled a unanimous Yes.

We pulled away from the group discussion and I noticed that the family that was watching us from up top was now down in the front rows and I noticed her. As she took a corner most seat, I thought she wasn't coming since her dad told me so but she was there I don't know from when but she was here. I don't know why but seeing her, made me a little bit happy inside, maybe because she had her hair down which were giving her hard time staying down or maybe because I haven't seen her looking like this before, like some ordinary woman who have come to watch her husband play soccer.

"Hey you ready?", Bradley asked and I tore my eyes of her.

"Yes", I replied and the match began the strategy was simple they have to just pass the ball at me and I'll try to make a goal 'cause it was clear I was the only player reaching up to the opponents goal. With the final pass the ball was supposed to be in my possession but opposition offensive player in an attempt to get the ball elbowed me hard in the face and I fell on my back as I heard shouts, referee blowing his whistle and someone asking me if I was ok.

"Kennedy you alright?", it took me a while to come back to my senses.

"My head hurts but I am fine, I'll continue the match", I told him as he helped me up and the first thing I saw standing up was Kate, among the audience, she had moved closer to field, was she concerned when I got hit?

"Its penalty shootout, only 7 minutes remaining", Bradley told me, "this is our only chance otherwise we lose", I just nodded.

I placed the ball and opposition readied their defense while my team players tried to get the best position to take the maximum advantage. I looked at the ball then at the goal and then stepped a few steps back and couldn't help but look at Kate, 'I'll make a straight goal if she was worried', I couldn't help but think as I ran forward and kicked the ball over the players head and it went straight for the goal, the goalie made his best attempt but he was slow and it was a GOAL!

With that we won the match and the family members rushed to hug their loved ones, "It was awesome", the twins chorused hugging me together before anyone else. Then came a series of handshakes and more hugs from team player and family members whose name I don't even know or remember.

Between all of this I stepped out the crowd in the open and there was Kate, our eyes met and she didn't make a move to come to me nor did I step towards her. I wanted to run and take her in my arms and my body was just aching from the thought that it won't happen. I looked back at happy family, everyone was hugging each other happily, some were kissing, even the one who lost were getting a hug from their wives or girlfriends and maybe that's why I wanted Kate to make me feel I won, hold me, hug me and comfort me.

But we just stood there like always sharing the silence between us, staring at each other in that uncomfortable situation. I wanted her to read my mind, to ease my pain, get me out of this thing. Her eyes shifted a bit down to my arm, the one which was hurt badly and was bleeding a bit to which we didn't paid any attention since it was normal in Soccer to get hurt like this and I had seen worse playing for my High School soccer team, but the moment her gaze fell on it, I wanted to read her mind. She looked at the arm briefly and then looked at me in the eye and we both stepped towards each other with shaky steps.

"You're hurt pretty badly", I said trying really hard to smile when I could almost imagine his pain.

"Who'd have thought I could get hurt this badly without being on a Mission", Leon tried to joke as well.

I took a deep breath, "Would you like me to patch that up for you?", I asked feeling that lump in my throat as I tried hard not to shed a tear since for some reason they wanted to get out.

He smiled, "Yes please", he responded as if he knew I was gonna ask him that.

"The kit's over there let's go", I said to him pointing where the medical supplies were kept. I turned to lead the way but Leon grabbed my hand and stopped me and I turned to look at him.

He moved closer grabbing my arm now and when he was extremely close he whispered, "Let me hug you for a second, Please I beg you", the pain in his voice was clear.

Only a slight nod was enough for Leon as he pulled me in a tight hug, I don't know what made him ask that but his mere touch told me he needed it more than anything. His manly smell of his cologne mixed with sweat and dirt filled my nostrils. Then I felt him kiss my head as he said, "Thank You!"

"Say sorry", I said pulling away from him and he looked surprised, "For ruining my dress, my hair and…", I couldn't help as my gaze drifted to his hurt arm briefly.

"… and what?", he asked confused.

"… for smelling like a dog", I said looking up at him and he started smiling.

"Did you two just hug?", Leslie asked coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah", I replied, "Wanna see again", I only said and wrapped my arms around Leon, 'I know you still need this', I said mentally to him.

'Thanks sweetheart', I thanked Kate mentally wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close, letting her warm soul heal my restless one. One thing I couldn't understand however is that how she figures out stuff like these.

"First hug", Leslie said to Jessica and she wrote something in a memo pad.

"If you two didn't stopped that I would really rip both of your head", Kate said to the twins pulling away from me and I felt as if something was ripped away from me.

After that we had a hot shower and it's only then I realized that I had bruises all over my body. When we reached home Kate even though she scolded me and everything but she did patch me up at the field and tonight we were having the last meal at this place cause we were leaving for DC in exactly 6 hours.

After six hours everything would change, we would be back to DC living the miserable life we both had there. No matter how much I say I hate pretending what I am not but these kinds of situation gives both us a break from the relationship we really have.

* * *

"At last home sweet home", Kate said opening the front door.

"Talk about yourself, this place doesn't seem sweet to me", I said walking up the stairs. Kate didn't replied and followed me upstairs. It was early morning hours, so we changed to get to bed.

Just as I was about to lie down and close my eyes my phone buzzed, "Yes", I replied knowing it was Hunnigan.

"You back from that vacation", she asked sternly.

"Yes" I replied.

"Good report to work at 6:00 am exactly", she told me, "Ashley wants to go jogging with you."

"Great", I said sarcastically.

"Glad to hear that", Hunnigan said slyly and before she could, add anything I didn't wanted to hear I disconnected.

"Feel glad about that", I said frustrated trying hard not to throw my phone.

Kate was already in bed with her back towards me, trying to sleep. I switched off the lights and lied down to sleep wishing to see her face once before going to sleep, maybe then I wouldn't have any nightmares. I know she thinks I don't have nightmares daily but how I wished it was true, it was only really frightening ones that woke me up with a start the rest in which I die almost every time are just a part of my sleep. There was only a few dreams in which I didn't died… they were the most horrible, frightening dreams of my life and the more I try not to have them the more I have them.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading the chapter, hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. Sorry for any Inconvenience that you had while reading due to my average writing skills and I really don't know anything about soccer rules so if there is something wrong with it I am really very sorry. Please be kind and leave your Reviews and tell me how you found the chapter. **Wishing you all a Merry Christmas!**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey Wish you all a Great New Year! Thanks for reading this story and supporting in the previous hope you keep me company this year too. A lot more thanks to _**Lancelot-Albion, Mercenary Nemesis, Deep Shadowz and Yuzuru Renge**_ for giving me a feedback on this. Now, just Enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its Characters, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 21

"Shit!", I cursed out loud firing bullets taking as many headshots as I can, I can't believe I keep getting myself in this mess again and again.

"Leon help!", Ashley yelled and I looked sideways she was crouched down cowering her frequent yells were distracting me.

"Take her out, I got you two covered", John said urgently.

"Ok", I replied taking my last head shot as John got me covered. I helped up Ashley.

"Leon I am scared", she said crying.

"No time for that", I replied without giving a thought what she said.

"Claire!", someone screamed and I looked back, I shouldn't have done that. I saw my best friend cornered by those hideous monsters.

"Ashley go hide", I only said, "I can't leave my friends", as I made a run towards Claire but someone reached there before me. It was Kate.

"What is she doing here?", I muttered to myself and doubled up to reach there, cause she not only saved Claire but also put herself in a dangerous place. Since I was focused on Claire and Kate I didn't saw another zombie jumping over me and pinning me down, my gun skidded away from me and I saw from corners of my eyes that girls were out of bullets, "No, no, no. NOOOOOOO!"

I sat bolt right up on the bed panting, taking in that what I experienced just was another of my nightmares. I looked around the room was still dark and it took me a while before my eyes adjusted to the darkness as I reached for the jug full of water and emptied it in one go, I didn't even needed a glass, I drank straight from the jug and from the corners of my eyes I noticed Kate was not by my side. I immediately put the jug down and turned my bedside lamp to confirm it and yeah, she wasn't there otherwise, she would have been scolding me for getting up like this. I got off the bed, Shadow wasn't there either.

"Shadow here boy", I called but he didn't came and I looked outside the bedroom, everything was so quiet, it was quite unnerving. I gulped, "Kate", I called out loud but no answer and then I heard something hitting the floor and I looked back and was relieved that for not noticing the bathroom before. The light was escaping from the small space between the floor and door.

I moved towards it and pushed it open, "You're never gonna learn are you?", I heard Kate from the shower.

"It's not my fault the door is without a lock", I replied opening the cabinet to get my toothbrush.

"But you could atleast give me some privacy", she said pulling the shower curtains one side stepping out.

"I need to get to White House at 7:00 am unlike you", I argued.

"So why are you standing get going", she said moving past me, "But you know what I must appreciate your timing I don't know how you do it but whenever I am in shower you have to barge in no matter what the time is, I mean don't follow any kind of schedule", she said making the bed.

"Shadow wakes me up", I replied and she looked at me and evaluated me for a bit.

"You know I'll buy that", she said setting the pillows properly on the bed.

"Where is he?",I asked.

"Out in the backyard", she replied, "I think he got bored being locked in that room and roof."

"Yeah", I just said watching her, still telling myself that it was all just a dream.

I moved to Leon's side table to switch off his side table lamp when I noticed the empty jug and couldn't help but sigh, "Again?", I asked looking at him and he just looked away, "Go get ready if you wanna report at 7:00", I said dropping the topic as I left the room. I couldn't help but at times if he has nightmares every night and I really have any idea what could scare a man like him?

I went downstairs and let Shadow in so I could give him his breakfast after which I busied myself with the breakfast. By the time it was ready it was break of dawn. Shadow ran up the stairs to get Leon. That idiot very well knew he needed sleep yet he agreed to go to work. Well he got down we did breakfast together and his silence told me, whatever nightmare he had today was really bad 'cause he kept thinking about it over breakfast, sometimes he would just stop eating and only came back to senses whenever Shadow barked.

"You feeling ok", I asked Leon touching his head, everything seemed normal.

"I am fine", he kinda slapped my hand away but something told me he did that reluctantly. He tried to concentrate on breakfast and since it was not my habit to start an argument I didn't said anything and went upstairs, "I am going", Leon yelled after sometime from below.

"Wait", I yelled back and rushed out.

"You going to work?", he asked me.

"Yes, since I am up I might as well go to work otherwise I would be just bored here", I told him.

"Shouldn't you be taking rest", he kinda scolded me. I looked back at him, "We returned 1:00 in the morning."

"The man who gets back home at 3:00 in the morning and gets up 5:00 in the morning to report to work, should be the last person to say that you know", I said to him, "Plus you too are going to work, if you can do that why can't I?"

I watched Kate opening the front door and getting out. I sighed and followed her. We both got in the car and I drove towards the Agency to drop Kate off. I looked at her briefly and her face told me she needed rest, she was tired to hell, "I really think you should take off today", I said to her keeping my eyes on the road, "I know you want me to stay and take rest but…"

"I know", she said cutting in between, "I know they called you back and don't worry I am not going to work just because I got up early. I am not a workaholic like you; Greg called me this morning and wanted me to take care of few things."

"I am not a workaholic", I muttered, I was a bit hurt hearing this from her from all the people.

"Yes you are even though you hate to work but you work like hell, so you are a workaholic", she said smiling.

"Working like hell does not make you workaholic", I argued looking at her as we stopped at the signal.

"Oh yeah so does waking up early so you can work late counts", she asked, "maybe that the fact the only vacation you take by yourself are the ones when you're force to stay in bed since you are beat up pretty bad. You forget your friends and parents anniversaries but you remember your one week schedule as if you have almost by-hearted that. It takes you 20 minutes to reach work when you have to drop me and it takes you 30 minutes back from it when you are driving alone on almost deserted streets. You are a workaholic", she said glaring at me.

Before I could answer, my phone rang and it was Hunnigan, "I am on my way Hunnigan", I told her.

"Good, you might reach here at time after all", she said and disconnected. I looked at Kate she was again staring out, there was no point getting back to the discussion that was towards an argument so I kept quiet and she didn't say anything but I never liked this silence that was between us, it always pulled us apart and we didn't needed that we needed to move closer but we were stuck and didn't knew where we had to go it was like hitting a dead end, the relationship we shared was stuck like us too. I just hope we could find a way before it's too late or maybe it's already too late.

Leon stopped the car at front of the Agency and I got out and I don't know what made me but I said, "I know it's kinda impossible for you but try to get home early, you need rest."

"I'll try", he replied nodding and I smiled and he smiled too.

"Now get going before you get late", I said to him and he drove off and I turned to get inside the Agency's building.

"Cornor", somebody called and I turned around it was Saunders, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning", I said to him as dryly as I could.

"Your boyfriend dropped you to work?", he queried.

"My personal life is none of your business", I said to him.

"You do know I am your superior", Saunders reminded me.

"Yeah, sorry about that", I had to apologize since he could pull me off the job.

"Hey Saunders", somebody yelled and it was John, "Morning Kate."

"Good morning John", I wished him too.

"I didn't knew, you and Andrews were on first name terms", Saunders asked.

"Of course, we are", John said swinging an arm around my shoulders, "She's is my best buddy."

Saunders looked at me and I nodded, I mean he was my friend, "I didn't know", he said gritting his teeth for some reason.

"How come you're early John?", I asked him.

"Rachel is visiting her parents", he said casually and I glared at him, "What you can't sleep when she snores", he grinned stupidly because we both know he didn't meant that.

The three of us got in the elevator and John kept me company otherwise there was no way I was to share elevator with Saunders, he was a sick jerk. Leon hated him but John said he was the perfect victim for his pranks and if by any chance John and Leon encounter Saunders together then god help Saunders but it never happened I guess otherwise Saunders won't be able to show his face to anybody.

Saunders walked to his cabin and me and John walked towards our desks, "Now Leon would have to treat me", John muttered under his breath sighing.

"What do you mean?", I asked him.

"Well I saved you from Saunders", he said.

"Yeah thanks a lot", I thanked him, guess Saunders image is really out in public, then again John knows something before any of us know.

"Do you know when Saunders was appointed your supervisor when old man Mikhail retired Leon was almost mad that he wanted to kill Saunders", John told me.

"You're joking right?", I asked him.

"No really", John said, "He really cares a lot about you."

"I know", I said to him and just then Saunders called me and I walked to his cabin.

"Mind telling me Cornor, how you know John Andrews", he asked me.

"I know him through my Dad", I told him and he gritted his teeth more, "Take this file, it's your new mission you have to escort senator's wife while she shops, no other agents involved", he literally threw the file at me as if he wanted to hit me. I couldn't believe this man called me for this stupid mission here, I mean I am tired to hell to do something like this but I could do nothing so I took the file and left his cabin and then took the taxi to meet up with the woman whom I had to protect.

* * *

I knocked at the door that lead to President's office and his secretary opened the door and let me in, "You called for me Sir", I said softly stepping in his office.

"Come in Kennedy, take a seat please", he said to me and I made myself comfortable.

"Thank you sir", I said politely.

"Well the BSAA Chief sent me this file and I want you to take a look at this", the President said shoving a file towards me and I had a look at it. It was a report about an illegal Research Facility that has been discovered the BSAA probably by Redfields.

"I want you to take a look at this facility", the President said to me, "That too tonight Agent."

"Yes sir", I said determined.

"Good also as always you would be taking a Hacker along with you, I have asked Mr. Trapp to assign this mission to the topmost Hacker", the President said, "The name of the Hacker is…", he tried to search for the name but I didn't need to know that.

"She's not going", I kinda snapped still studying the case.

"Who?", the President asked still searching for the name.

"The Hacker you spoke of, she's a woman and I don't need her on this mission", I said to him.

"You know her?", the President said, "That saves me the trouble of finding that name."

"Sir I request you not to send her please", I said meaning every word of it.

"Kennedy I don't know why are you saying this but get one thing straight she's going, there might be important data there and she is the one who can get everything out before things get worse for you, plus she's also trained in combat, I think she can help out here", he said not budging from his decision, "Now you can leave Kennedy, just to be sure I'll ask Mr. Trapp to inform her."

* * *

I paid my fare to the taxi driver and moved towards the home. Escorting someone was really tiring since you have to be friendly with them and do whatever they want; it's like being their personal assistant. Unfortunately the lady I escorted today was real headache, since she shopped anything and everything, and I had to carry her shopping bags. I don't know what she was shopping for but by the looks of it I don't think she needs to shop until next year.

I unlocked the door and headed straight forward to shower and showered till my satisfaction. Then I went downstairs and looked in the refrigerator to decide what to make for tonight's dinner and then spent a whole hour on that, had my dinner watching TV and then watched more TV, called Leon's parents since I haven't talked to them for a while.

"Leon isn't home?", his mother asked.

"Yeah he's working late", I told her; although I had asked him to show up early but he didn't heeded me again I guess.

"If you weren't there my child I would have been really worried about Leon", she said and our talk continued a while after which I put the leftovers for Leon and did the dishes and then filled Shadow's bowl.

"He's gonna kill his dog", I muttered to myself, "I'll see if I can bring him home with me", with this last thought I walked up to the kitchen drawer. I opened it and took out notepad and wrote a note to Leon and stuck it on the Refrigerator with a tape which said, 'Dinner is in the red bowl, 3 minutes in microwave should be enough to heat it. Wake me up if you need help!'

Completing my last responsibility I headed upstairs, I should sleep if I wanted to get to work sharp at 8:00 am since Leon would get up early if he had to work and on weekends if he ever got off he slept till noon, sometimes until evening. I never disturbed his sleep because it was clear to me after five years of marriage that he has trouble getting sleep.

I changed into my sleeping clothes and sat on the bed and tried to get sleep by reading a novel, although it was only 500 page novel but I had been reading it for months, since I never got enough time to read it, sometimes I had to back track just so the story can make any sense to me, 'just like my marriage', I thought sighing and when I had read a half page or so, I heard Leon's car, I listened to it making sure I wasn't making any mistake.

Then I heard the front door open and Shadow's bark, "He's early", I muttered looking at the time, it was only 11:20 now maybe he did listened to me. I got out of the bed and headed downstairs thinking, since I was awake I should help Leon if I wanted to make sure that our house didn't caught fire.

I descended the steps and walked in the kitchen, as expected Shadow was having his meal and Leon was drinking directly from the bottle. He looked at me and capped up the bottle and kept it back in Refrigerator and took out the White pot, "That's the meat I got for Shadow", I said to him.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to know", he said a bit frustrated keeping back the pot.

"It says here that the dinner's in Red serving Bowl", I said to him and closing the refrigerator door to make him see the note but like last time there was no note.

"Where?", Leon asked which didn't gave me any time to think about it.

"I stuck a note here like everyday", I said in tone which was both confused and stern.

"Well there was no note today", Leon said shrugging making fun of me.

"You threw it right", I said checking the dustbin but it was empty since I had already taken out the trash, so that the trash collecting truck could take it in the morning.

"When I didn't find it, how in the world I could throw it", Leon replied and I looked suspiciously at him but I didn't argued more.

Kate didn't said a word after that and angrily opened the Refrigerator door and took out the Red Bowl, took the lid off and put it in the microwave and set a 3 minutes time, "Get it when it beeps… ", she said furiously pointing at the microwave.

"Ok", I said coolly, relaxed.

She walked out of the kitchen angrily while I just smiled, I loved to annoy her, that way she looked livelier. Of course there are other ways to get a woman to get livelier but all the ways end up with either making her cry or leading to an argument like just now. It was better to make her angry then to make her cry. The microwave beeped and I moved to get what was maybe my last dinner.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and forgive me for any kind of mistake that made it hard for you to understand the context. Those of you who read it please be kind enough to Review. Thanks and have a Great New Year!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry for the delay, it's been almost a month since I updated but I was feeling a bit lazy and been a lot busy lately. So, moving on to business thanking all those great people who read the story, especially _**W. F. Angel, Lancelot-Albion and Mercenary Nemesis**_ for being kind enough to leave their comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the character, Capcom owns it all.

* * *

Chapter 22

I was disturbed in the middle of my sleep and I opened my eyes to find it was still dark. I felt really weird, really uncomfortable so I turned to face towards Leon but he was not there, "two times in a row", I muttered to myself and turned on the bed side lamp and looked at the time it was 3:00 in the morning and felt more uneasy, suffocated and even more restless. I literally rushed downwards and caught Leon as he was about to step out the front door, "Where are you going?", I asked him standing at the upper landing of the stairs.

He froze at the spot, "Work", he replied in a monotonous professional tone without looking at me then again began to step out.

My heart beat raised knowing he was hiding something, he never looked me in the eye whenever he lied, "Where are you going?", I asked again.

"Ashley called, she needs me", he replied again without looking at me.

"Don't lie to me", I kinda snapped as I descended down the steps, "Tell me where are you going at this late hour that you didn't even wanted me to know?"

"Look it's none of your business ok", he yelled turning to look at me.

"It is my business", Kate yelled back, "Are you having an affair?", she asked staring piercingly at me.

"No", I replied calming down looking away.

"Then tell me where are you going?", she asked again.

"I can't tell you?", I replied turning back. I wasn't even sure if I would be returning and if she knew that she would stubbornly ask to tag along and I cannot let it happen, "I have to go I am getting late", I said and she didn't stopped me this time.

I drove my car to the Agency's airbase, David was already waiting there with Hunnigan, "Late as always Kennedy?", Hunnigan said smiling.

"Habits die hard Hunnigan", I quipped back.

"Here's your briefing file take a look at it while we make necessary preparations", David said and I did what I was told and spent some 45 minutes reading the details of the scenario; a Research Facility, situated away from civilization in the wilderness, was found to be involve BOW related experimentation 2 days ago after intelligence reports from BSAA confirmed the virus spill. I closed my eyes and took my time calming down my fast beating heart asking it not to give up on me.

"Leon you ready? Everything's ready", David said to me.

"Yeah I am", I said getting up and followed him, I saw the chopper from a distance.

"The pilot will drop you off at the facility, get the data and any sample of the viral strain you can get your hands on as quickly as you can, you know the consequences once if you made any mistakes; there is no room to make mistakes Leon", David said seriously.

"I know", I looked ahead and saw Hunnigan standing by the chopper but she was not alone, Kate was with her, "Why she's here?", I asked David.

"The President gave the orders that he wanted her to be assigned to this mission, I thought you'd have told her but when you showed up alone I figured you haven't. So, I called her", David answered, "You cannot hack the systems and we can't waste time trying to access the computers from here."

"Why her of all the Agents? You do know I hate being with her on any mission", I asked.

"It's simple she's the fastest hacker that can fight", David replied, "Two important assets required for this mission."

I didn't say anything since we got close to the chopper and the ladies. Hunnigan wished me luck and Kate seemed uninterested and angry. She didn't waste anytime and climbed up on the chopper, "Leon has the briefing file", David said to Kate and she just nodded and the chopper rose up in the sky. Both of us didn't talk to each other for a while then she broke the silence.

"I need to see the briefing file", she said asking me for the file.

"I left it where I was reading it besides I know what's in it and what needs to be done", I said monotonously.

"Great!", she implied sarcastically and didn't talked again.

In an hour or so we were above the facility, "Take us here", I said to the pilot showing a digital map of the area.

"On it", he replied and steadied the chopper so we could get off it. Kate held the rope but I took it from her.

"I'll go first", I said and jumped down and she followed, "I'll go ahead, you stay behind me and keep an eye for any trouble from behind."

"I'll walk ahead", I disagreed with him walking past him. I was really mad at him for not telling me anything about this mission.

"Stay back", he pulled me by my arm and I looked at him, it hardly showed on his face but his eyes told me he was concerned and I just nodded jerking his hand off me, "Just stay back and don't act on your own."

"You're not the boss here", I said to him.

"But you'll still listen to me", he said and then muttered something which I quiet didn't heard it and we didn't talked anymore since we were on a mission and besides we never talk too much if we are not pretending to be husband and wife. But this place kinda gave me a Déjà vu feeling so I had to break the silence again.

"What is this place? I think I have seen something like this before", I said to no one in particular but hoped Leon would answer me but he didn't and then I had to ask him, "Where are we?"

"It's a Research facility", he told me.

"Research facility?", I repeated, "I've been to at least 4 research facilities with you. What exactly Agency wants from these facilities?", and just then the smell that was faint in the beginning got really strong, "What's that awful smell", I covered my nose.

"Must be chemicals", Leon replied monotonously, "It's a Research Facility."

"Smells more like blood and rotten flesh", I coughed a bit because of the strong smell which didn't even made Leon flinch a bit, "I think…"

"No time to think, just get hacking this electronic lock", Leon said cutting in between and pointing towards the mentioned lock.

It took me a few minutes to hack the lock and I couldn't be more surprised to see the deserted security surveillance room. I don't know if Leon plans it or is it coincidental that we always first head for security room where Leon would ask me to access the undamaged video cameras or recorded tapes.

Leon pulled me inside and closed the door, "Easy what's the rush", I said since he pulled me really roughly.

"Check for undamaged videos or tapes", he said and I moved to the control panel.

It took me a while to connect my computer to the server of this area and I had access to everything, "Done", I told Leon and he moved to my side and looked carefully at the monitors, "I can't clarify the image, I think the receiver or transmitter is broken."

"No need there's nothing here", he said backing away, "Can you access the research data from here?"

"Of course", I said and with a hit of the button all the research data was available to me, "here."

"Download it quick", Leon said hurriedly, he always seemed in a hurry when we were at some place like this.

"Half of it is already done", I told him and then from the corner of my eyes I saw something moving on one of the monitors and I turned to look at it fully and barely missed the glimpse of a woman's silhouette.

"What happened?", I asked Kate cause she was staring at the monitor.

"There's a woman here", she pointed to one of the monitors.

"Impossible", I said doubting that it was a woman which she saw.

"Let's have a look then", she said tried to walk by me but I stopped her.

"You stay here", I said to her, "I'll go and check."

"The downloading is almost done I can go with you, maybe that woman needs help", Kate said meaningfully.

"No, you stay here; I'll just go and check besides I want you to find out about the research sample, its somewhere in the facility we need to get it. You try to find something about that meanwhile I'll go and check."

"Ok", I said but didn't buy his reason, the moment I find there is nothing like the sample here. I'll head after Leon.

He walked to the door and then said without looking at me, "Promise me one thing", he spoke really softly.

"What?", I asked a bit confused.

"Whatever you do, you won't follow me", he turned to look at me, "And if I don't come back in next 15 minutes you're gonna call the chopper, go back and report me dead."

"What! Are you mad?", I couldn't help but scream at him.

"Promise me you won't leave this room to look for me and you'll leave if I won't return in next 15 minutes", he repeated the same thing.

"I won't", I said to him.

"Please", he literally begged and I couldn't answer him. I didn't wanted to say Yes nor I had the heart to say No to him, "Thank you!", he said and left the room.

I stared at the door for a minute, then turned to the data taking in air and tried to find what Leon asked me too, "The Sample", I muttered. I thought he was joking but it was really there, I quickly searched for its location and what do you know, it was safely locked in the vault of the security room, 'Who would have thought it to be here', I thought.

But the problem was that there was no such vault here in this security room. I re-checked the info simultaneously checking it the facility has more than one security rooms but it had only one, although it had small officer's check posts scattered in the area but they were not large enough to hold a vault. I just looked around taking the vault to be a mini vault but there no such thing. Just as I was thinking all this my gaze rested on a part of the wall, it seemed a bit suspicious.

I examined it closely the paint on the wall appeared newer than the paint on other walls. I tapped the wall and yeah it sounded as if it was hollow. I looked around and there was a metal chair and I lifted it up and banged it against the wall and the plaster came off revealing an electronically locked mini vault. It took me a little time to get the code and then the sample, "Come in Leon, this is Kate", I spoke in the headset.

"Leon here", he replied.

"I got the sample", I told him.

"I told you not to leave…", he said hurriedly.

"I didn't left the room, it was here only", I said cutting in between.

He sighed, "I am coming back nothing's here", he said and I moved to the monitors to have a look at him. He was in the room where I saw some woman.

As he walked out of the room I sensed something and quickly ducked to avoid an attack and tried a low spin kick which the enemy avoided by jumping up and away from me but tried to grab her foot but failed, "You're fast", the woman in red purred as I stood up.

"I'd like to the say the same to you, but I don't lie", I said and we both withdrew our guns and pointed at each other. The woman looked near about Leon's age, Asian by ethnicity but her eyes told me she was up to no good.

"Give me the sample sugar", she again purred.

"Like I would", I said breaking a small laugh.

"I am here to have that", she said.

"Over my dead body", I said to her.

"Really bold statement", I heard the cold voice from outside the room and immediately recognized it as Ada's. I rushed to open the door and saw what I didn't wanted to see both the women were holding each other at gun point, "Ah… you're here too I see", Ada said smiling foxily at me, "it's been months. I thought you worked alone."  
"You thought wrong", Kate said to Ada.

"Yeah I did", Ada said to her, "I'll give you one chance to give me the sample; you see I don't like shooting people, so give me the sample in exchange of your life."

"If you want the sample have it over my dead body, I am not afraid to die", Kate said to her.

"Ah Leon tell her, how serious I am", Ada said to me.

"You know her?", Kate asked me not taking her eyes off Ada.

"Of course he knows me", Ada replied instead of me, "Can't you see how happy he is to see me. Aren't you, Leon?"

"What are you doing here?", I asked her.

"Getting the sample what else", she said casually, "So… tell her to give it to me", she said coldly.

"Give her the sample", Leon said to me.

"What?", I couldn't believe him, "We're two, she's one."

"Just give her the sample, Kate", Leon repeated, "She's not kidding she'll really shoot you."

"Whose side are you, huh?", I asked him.

"Look it's about your damn life I am talking about", he yelled frustrated, "One bullet and you're gone."

"Isn't that what you want", I stated that more on a personal basis, "You wouldn't have to bear with the guilt that you didn't tried to save me."

"I never wanted that", he yelled and then there was a gunshot which Leon took it for me.

I fired at the bitch in the red dress and she jumped through the window to get away. I looked at Leon he was clutching his arm luckily the bullet went past his arm and the wound wasn't that bad, "You ok?", I asked as he stood up and he seemed a bit distracted.

"C'mon get up fast", he pulled me up by his good hand, "We've to run, you take the lead."

"You're hurt, let me look at the wound", I said to him. He did say lead the way but he was pulling me out.

"No time, this place is probably gonna blow up", he said to me.

"What?", I said surprised.

"Just keep your eyes open and lead", he said pushing me ahead while he looked back, there was something he wasn't telling me and I didn't asked him. I contacted the chopper and told the pilot to the get to the rendezvous point and then I heard a roaring sound, an animal roaring I can't make out what animal but it was definitely something not pleasant. It roared again, this time loudly and I realized that no animal in the earth could make that sound.

I turned to see what was making that sound because it seemed to be following us, "What was that?", I said as I turned.

"Nothing, just run", Leon totally blocked my view and forcefully made me face forwards and asked me to run faster. Whatever it was it roared louder, "Shit!", Leon cursed and grabbed my hand tightly in his, "Don't look back", he warned me, "concentrate on running faster", I looked at him. I have seen this face before, late at nights when he's woken up by his nightmares. I never knew what those nightmares were about and he never told me even when I mentioned it to his friends thinking maybe out of embarrassment he would tell me but it never happened, "Don't look back", he repeated again as I again tried to look back.

"Ok, ok", I said agreeing with him deciding it was the last thing I wanna know right now, since it was really irritating whenever Leon warned me not to look back.

I looked up and saw the chopper waiting for us, all my effort was in trying to run away from the following monster. Every time it was like living a nightmare, the monster roared again as if agreeing with my thought. We literally skidded to halt and I lifted Kate by waist and helped her up in the chopper, "get in quick", I said to her and then jumped after her yelling to the pilot, "Up, up fast."

"Going up", he replied as the chopper soared up in the sky.

I lied on my back all that fast running was getting on to me as my lungs and legs hurt like hell but I sighed out of relief closing my eyes avoiding Kate's inquisitive and confused gaze. I know she needed those I answers which I wasn't ready to give. I wanted to tell her but I knew she wouldn't believe me until she gets to experience it herself and I don't want even my enemies to experience something like this and she's my wife.

I know she'll get mad at me for not telling her but it's for her own good, if she'd have been in my place I think she'd have done the same. Plus it's not like that she won't get mad at me if I tell her, she gets mad at me for no reason, that's why she's _**'The Kathleen Cornor', **_my wife.

I opened my eyes and saw her staring out of the chopper and I couldn't help but smile as I sat up. She turned to look at me as and I could feel her mentally asking me, 'What was all that, back down there?' But like I said I am not willing to give her any explanations, so I just behaved as if I picked up nothing and looked away.

And what do you know she's next to me a moment later, grabbing my arm and I looked at her and could make out she was furious, "Do you have a first aid kit", she asked the pilot.

"It should be there at the back", he replied.

Kate got up to find that and then literally dropped it hard by my side as she wanted to hit me but she was holding herself back. She cleaned the dried off blood with a piece of cotton giving me death glares every now and then but I was enjoying that, she looked beautiful when she was furious. She threw the piece of that cotton and then put some anti-septic on another piece and just out of curiosity what her reaction would be I fake screamed and she looked at me concerned and I just shook my head saying it was nothing and she got back shaking her head in disbelief but there was something on her face that wasn't on her face before, a really faint yet a beautiful smile which made me smile too.

The one thing I liked, ok almost loved about Kate was her beautiful smile, the one that would make anyone fall in love but I haven't seen that for past five years. I only saw it when I saw her for the very first time. It was our first mission together, my and her first ever Mission as US Agents.

_"As an Agent this would be your first ever mission, it's not very challenging but it's not too easy too", David said to me, at that time he was just a senior Agent like Kate's Dad, "Another Agent will be coming along with you."_

_"A senior Agent?", I asked._

_"A rookie", he told me, "A female rookie", he smiled._

_"I am good with women", I smiled too as we pushed the door to get in the office to see that time Agency's Chief. The first thing I saw was my Mentor there in the cabin and couldn't help but think maybe David joked about the female Rookie._

_"Leon!", my mentor i.e. Kate's dad said happily seeing me, "Paul I give in writing that this guy is gonna be the best Agent in next 3 years", he said to the Chief._

_"I thought you'll be talking about your daughter", the Chief said._

_"Well she'll be following him closely behind", David answered on his behalf smiling._

_Just then there was a knock and the chief asked whoever on the door to get in, "Here's the coffee you wanted", Kate entered with a tray having five coffee cups, her Dad picked two cups and gave one of them to Chief, "I saw Mr. Trapp", she moved to David and offered him coffee, "…and…", she moved to me offering coffee._

_"Leon S. Kennedy", I introduced myself._

_"Mr. Kennedy getting in so I got coffee for them as well", she said smiling at me._

_"The Coffee is great", the chief said as she took a cup for herself and said Thank You, "Now let's discuss the mission shall we?"_

_"Ok", we all said together._

_"So first of all Leon this is Kathleen, Kathleen this is Leon", the Chief said and we both shook hands smiling, "Now since we're done with the introductions, let's actually move to the Mission. If you look at it it's a simple mission but basically a tough one to pull off."_

The flashes from the past stopped as the chopper made it to the ground and David ran along with Rebecca to check on us, "Let me check you for…", Rebecca was saying.

"I am fine I guess", I told her shaking my head slightly in a 'No'.

"Ok", she said confused, "But I need to check that wound you get me."

"Yeah", I said to her.

Rebecca moved towards me from Leon to check for any sort of injuries, "None", I replied.

"Give her the sample", Leon said to me and I did what I was told.

"You managed to get the sample, that's great", Rebecca said happily, "But I have to check on you, anyway", she said to me, "Well all looks well, no cuts or any sort of opening for the foreign body although…"

"… for preventive measures, she has to follow the standard procedures", Leon said cutting in between and both of us looked at him, "Know this dialogue like the back of my hand."

I rolled my eyes and headed to carry out the first standard procedure i.e. to have a bath from disinfectant water so that if I carried any infections accidentally, I may lose them. I turned on the shower and stepped under it, the water was really chilly as if it was coming from the refrigerator. I took the disinfectant soap and rubbed it over my body and couldn't think about my missions with Leon.

The strange thing that bothered me was that Leon had a habit of saying this whenever we returned from a mission regarding any research facility. He always acted in the same manner. At first he would strongly oppose of me going with him to any such missions whereas other missions doesn't quiet bothered him. Then when the authorities won't approve of it and I go with him, he acts all bossy asking me to stay behind him. Then the first place we'd go would be the security room where he would ask me to get the old tapes and any sort of recording I could get my hands on and then I would download the system data and then he would ask me to lock all the door that can be locked electronically from the security room and then we'll head back to the rendezvous point and fly back.

The last mission was the only exception, maybe it was because that woman showed up. Leon knew her, she knew him too. I wrapped my arms around my body and closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed myself, and threw out the thought from my head. It really doesn't matter to me what Leon did with his life, all I want is as long as I live, I remain somewhat happy.

* * *

A/N: I hope the long chapter compensated the delay and you guys enjoyed it as well. Forgive me for any mistakes in the context that caused inconvenience. Please be a bit more kind and leave your reviews.

_**Important note**_: I am kinda stuck with this story and I don't wanna leave this story in between so this might seem to be rushed up or not what some of you expected it to be in the later chapters, although I'll try my best not to do that and complete it so atleast its not as boring as I am making it sound right now. Wish me luck!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Firstly I'd like to thank all the readers who are still reading this story despite its monotony and I greatly thankful to the reviewers _**Lancelot-Albion, W. F Angel and Mercenary Nemesis**_, whose reviews motivates me to write. Also I am extremely sorry for the delay, I have been extremely busy plus I am short of ideas too and FF kept giving me some sort of error for past one week now, anyways keeping it for later. I'll be putting tags from now on to decrease confusion about POV. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its character they belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 23

_**(Leon)**_

"Consider yourself lucky, that you weren't infected", Rebecca scolded as she properly dressed the arm, "One thing for sure Kate could have been a good Doctor."

"Hey Leon", Claire came bursting in with John and Redfields, "David told us you came back from the facility."

"How was it? Did you find anything?", Jill asked curiously.

"They got this", Rebecca said showing them the sample before I could answer her.

"Wow that's great", Chris yelled happily, "But what is it?"

"It's a virus/cure sample, can't say anything until I test it", Rebecca told them washing her hands.

"They got the sample, that's really great", Jill said happily looking at Chris

"Let me hold it once", John said moving to take the sample, "Our first sample after so many years."

"John", everybody said in unison.

"How do you get it", John asked curiously.

"Kate, she withdrew it out of some vault, I guess. I was looking out for any survivors", I told them.

"She went with you", Claire asked concerned and I nodded, "Oh my god", she gasped.

"Relax she's been with him many times", John told Claire.

"Really!", Rebecca asked and everybody looked at her but I knew why she was shocked, "I mean we've all been through it many times and yet we get cold feet whenever we're required to go, the legs won't move and the heart beats tenfold. I still have nightmare."

"Me too", Claire said, "I woke up screaming the other day."

"I still hold on tight on Jill, thinking Wesker might abduct her", Chris said grabbing Jill's hand.

"Yeah I still get the creeps whenever I remember those times", John agreed seriously.

"But Kate she seemed as if, it's nothing to her, she has seen that every day of her growing life. Is she that much cold", Rebecca said.

"Yeah I thought that too you I know, it's almost like she haven't seen anything", John said.

"No", I replied, "She's not cold it's only because she hasn't been through any of it", I said keeping my voice down.

"What're you saying?", Chris said confused.

"How many missions she has done with you regarding this virus", Jill asked.

"This was the fifth time", I replied.

"Fifth?", they all chorused in astonishment.

"You've been to 5 facilities and not once she has seen those monsters", Jill commented.

"It's because I never let her see those monsters", I yelled out of frustration, "Every time I take the lead, choose the path where there would be no dead bodies, monsters or anything. Take her to the security room where its less likely to have a massacre, make her lock all the doors and seal all the routes trapping the beasts where they are and with darkness giving the benefit of low visibility, she never has the clue of what's happen. Once we get back and she gets other missions she forgets about them and all goes back to as if nothing happened", I told them smiling and wished that it was true but I knew Kate was getting suspicious about our trips to facility.

I could read her eyes asking me all the questions which I didn't wanted to answer. And then, her meeting Ada and almost encountering the tyrant had raised her suspicions more. She never interfered with my work and I am thankful to God that she doesn't because I know she don't have the heart to handle all this.

"Leon you are really something", Claire said a bit impressed.

"Kate is really lucky girl to have a husband like you", Jill said wiping her tears.

"And I thought you hated her", John said and just then the door opened and it was Kate.

"I didn't know you guys were here too", She said smiling at them.

"We heard that Leon got injured, so we dropped by to check on him", Claire told her pulling us all out of the uncomfortable situation why we are here all at once keeping Raccoon a secret.

"Oh…", she said getting in and looked at me but before she could say anything John spoke.

"So, how come you here", John asked her and got a hit from Claire.

"John", Claire said warningly.

"It's ok", Kate said faking a smile, "I just came here to see if he was done with medical formalities, so that we could head home."

"He's all done, you all can head home", Rebecca answered, "I know you both need rest after an early morning mission."

"Yeah", everybody agreed.

"We better hurry to work too. See you later Kennedy", Chris said and left with Jill.

"I have to work on some reports and meet some people today, so I should be leaving too", Claire said giving both of us a hug and she left.

"I don't exactly know but I must have work too, see you later buddy and you too Kate", John said and left for work too.

_**(Kate)**_

I sighed and looked at Leon and surprisingly he was looking at me, "Shall we go then?", I asked him.

"Yeah", he replied and took his jacket and a groan escaped his lips as he tried to pull it on.

"What are you doing?", I couldn't help but say concerned and move to help him. It's not been very long since the time he was injured at the same place as this time and even the reason was same, just to save me, "You can do without a jacket I guess", I said looking at him.

"Yeah", he said holding his arm closing his eyes briefly trying to suppress the pain, "See you Becky", he said to Rebecca and I just said good bye to her.

We walked to the parking where Leon parked his car and he fumbled in his pockets to get the key. He unlocked the doors and we got in and he drove us towards home. I looked at him, I knew he was in pain but he hid it so well. He was always good with hiding things. I never knew if he was like this only to me or to everyone. It was always hard for me to see him like that so I turned and looked outside. He didn't wanted to involve me in the first place and I tried not to be involved in his life even though we were part of each other's life now.

* * *

_**(Leon)**_

"Leon you can have your lunch with me", Ashley said to me. It had been a month since my last outdoor mission and all I did was tag along a certain Blonde everywhere she went.

"I know but I like going to this restaurant, it's been kinda my habit", I lied to her, I mean I can't tell her the reason I go out eating is that I want to have my lunch peacefully, "I'll meet you after lunch and then we can do whatever you've scheduled."

"Ok", she yelled happily and I hurried away.

I sighed out of relief, this one hour at work that I spent without Ashley are the best time I have at work. Usually I head out alone to eat while other times if I am at Agency I usually go with John, sometimes women offer me to lunch but I never entertain them and honestly because I don't want Kate to find me with them, although I know it doesn't matter to her that I have an affair but it matters to me. The time she saw me with Miller, I really wanted to be buried to the neck in the ground at that moment, 'I wonder how she felt seeing me with Miller', I thought making a turn and I bumped into someone.

"Can't you watch where you're going", Kate said irritated cause it was her I bumped into, "Wait just don't answer that", she said bending down to pick the papers, "the last thing I want to have is an argument for lunch", she muttered as I bent down to help her.

"What are you doing here?", I asked her picking up the papers.

"I was here to check on you", she said counting the papers. I usually would have taken it as a sarcastic comment but I noticed her bite her tongue as if she let it slip accidentally.

"If I am having an affair or not", I said giving her the papers I picked.

"As if I care", she said giving me a don't care look as we both stood up, "Anyways before our conversation, I don't know if there's any other word for it, turns into an argument I'd like to tell you that Saunders sent me to drop off these papers to Ms. Hunnigan."

"I think he has a personal secretary for that", I said recollecting.

"Who is on leave today unfortunately", Kate added after my sentence as I walked by her side to Hunnigan office almost involuntary.

"So you're the replacement?", I asked.

"You can say that", she said rolling her eyes before she slipped inside Hunnigan's office.

_**(Kate)**_

The first thing I saw getting out of the Hunnigan's office was Leon leaning against one of the Pillars as if he was waiting for me but I ignored that because it was not possibly true. He walked to me, "You needed something?", I asked before he could say anything.

"Wanna have lunch with me?", he offered smiling, "My treat."

"You've lunch?", I asked a bit surprised and confused too.

"Yeah like everybody else", he said in an obvious tone.

"Look I have no problem but my lunch break extends one hour", I told him.

"So as mine", he said confused himself.

"Really?", I asked him doubtfully and he nodded, "I thought it would be 15 minutes tops."

"In that much short time I would reach the Restaurant", Leon said as we started walking.

"You eat at a restaurant, doesn't Ashley treat you here", I asked him, it was a day of surprises for me but I was happy that at least he had the brains to have lunch.

"Well she asks every time but I prefer eating at peaceful place after all I am habituated to have breakfast and dinner peacefully", he said as we reached near the car. And it wasn't quite clear from his tone if it was a comment or compliment.

Leon electronically unlocked the car doors, "Where's Shadow?", I couldn't help but ask.

"He must be with his Handler", Leon told me and just then Shadow came running barking while his trainer was yelling for him to stop, "Maybe not", Leon added as I patted Shadow once he settled down. Like master like dog always giving people heart attack.

"Sorry Kennedy, he just ran away", a man said between the pants too busy to notice me.

"No problem, I am just taking him for lunch", Leon said to the Handler.

"Ok", he said panting and I unlocked the door for Shadow and he jumped in and Leon drove us to the nearby Restaurant.

"Can I ask you one thing?", I asked Leon stroking Shadow.

"Yeah", he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Can you arrange things so that I can take Shadow home with me everyday", I asked him and Shadow barked.

"Yeah I'll tell his handler that you'll be taking him back everyday", he replied.

"What you'd say to him?", I don't know why but I asked him.

"I'll tell him that my wife will be taking my dog every day, I mean the day he works", Leon said looking at me briefly.

"So where do I have go to get Shadow?", I asked him.

"Just get to White House", he replied smiling.

"I didn't get you", I asked since I didn't get him.

"Shadow will find you if you step in the White House and will be there in a short time", Leon replied still smiling making a turn, "Also I'll pass on your number to his handler, so you'd let him know before you take Shadow home."

"Can't you just talk with going round in circles", I said smiling at him as he smiled too but I have to admit Shadow always found me as if he had some sixth sense telling him where I was, it always made me wonder if he could do the same with Leon too or is it only me.

_**(Leon)**_

We walked in the Restaurant and ordered ourselves lunch and just when I was thinking how to start a conversation Kate's phone rang and she picked it up with the first ring, "Hello?", she waited for the caller to speak, "I can't come now, I'll deal with it once I am done with my lunch", she said to the caller and then again gave him/her the time to speak, "It's my lunch break I am having lunch right now", she said a bit irritated but it was nothing like the times when we fight or argue it was different. I liked seeing her annoyed and irritated when we argue but now I wanted to punch whoever was on the line. She closed her eyes, sighed and said, "I am sorry. What I mean was I'll have my lunch as soon as possible and then deal with the issue", she spoke in the phone really sad about something and then disconnected.

The waiter got our orders and we began eating in silence. I cleared my throat and asked, "Who was it?"

"Saunders", she replied rubbing her head, "I have 15 minutes tops to get back to Agency", she told me. She seemed tired all of a sudden.

"I… I can deal with him", I said to her. I never liked that guy.

"I know", she replied, "but I don't want you to…"

"Why?", I asked and she looked up, "You are a top class Agent not his assistant to run his errands like this."

"I wanna keep this job", she replied getting back to her plate, "He has the power to pull me off." Before I could say anything she stood up saying, "Thanks for the lunch, it was nice to know that you have lunches", she smiled and left.

I finished my lunch and it took me longer than usual to finish it, paid for it and headed back to work with Shadow. I spent next hours with Ashley but today it all seemed harder than usual, everything Ashley was saying was ticking me off usually I don't pay attention but today it was getting unbearable so I decided to head home a lot earlier than my usual time i.e. 8:00 pm. I didn't bother to get Shadow since Kate said she would be getting him and she gets home by 7:00pm. So I just took my car and got out of the White house.

My mind was set on home but I saw a familiar figure walking alone in the dark heading in the same direction. I rubbed my eyes and strained them a bit to confirm that I wasn't dreaming but my dog trotting at heels confirmed my doubt about the person being my wife. I drove to by her side and pushed the break and she looked at me, "Get inside I haven't got all night", I said to her.

"You head on your way, I can go home by myself", she replied dryly and walked away without waiting for a reply.

_**(Kate)**_

I only walked a few distance when again Leon stopped by my side, "I am going home, so get in", he said and it took me time to register. I looked at my watch, "Its 8:00 and I am going home, now will you get in?", he said frustrated.

I got in the car and I looked at Leon he seemed normal and then again I looked at my watch it must be at least 10:00 for him to be heading home, "Is there someone coming to meet you tonight?", I asked thinking maybe he's going home early to meet someone.

"No", he replied coldly.

"Did you forget something?", I asked again thinking, maybe he forgot something and is going home to get it.

"No", he replied yet again coldly, well I can't blame him, he _**'talks'**_ that way.

"You sick or something?", I asked him.

"Yeah", he replied, "I am sick…"

_**(Leon)**_

Even before I completed my sentence Kate's hand touched my head to feel my temperature, "Your temperature is normal", she said concerned and that lifted my mood a bit.

"Let me complete my sentence first", I said smiling, "I was saying I am sick of you worrying about me."

"What! Keep dreaming", she said offended and looked out but there was a little smile on her face.

Kate withdrew from looking outside her window and took out her scheduler, it was almost beginning of month, this means she would be planning chores for me and herself keeping in mind any birthdays or anniversaries. She began scribbling on her scheduler, "Like always you have to pay bills", she said as we stopped at a signal, "Please don't forget this time."

"I don't remember those things between all the work", I replied to her as the signal turned green again and I drove again.

"Then try to work less", she said scribbling more things on the scheduler, "Try to balance home and work like I do."

"I had to take care of Ashley at work, then I have to pay electricity bill, phone bills, newspaper bills, cooking gas bills and if something goes wrong in the house, I have the responsibility. Your job is easy, my job is tough."

"So you wanna switch?", Kate said raising her brows.

"You mean you'll do my part of house work and I'll take care of your part of work", I asked.

"Uh huh…", she said nodding.

_**(Kate)**_

"I am not an idiot", Leon said, "You just stick to your work young lady."

"What did you say!", I asked surprised, something was definitely wrong with him. Last time he was like that, it was before we got married.

"Don't try to act stupid", he said smiling leading the conversation, "You want to switch to easier tasks."

"But didn't you say my job was easy", I asked raising my brow and his smile widened.

"It was just a comment", he said, "It doesn't mean I'd switch to cooking, cleaning and whatever stuff you women do. I hardly remember to pay bills, you think I'll remember what to do to keep a house in check", he took a dramatic pause, "NO. So you do your work because even if I forget I am good with paying bills."

Leon, he totally left me speechless there, "Interesting I never knew you think that way about me… I mean my work", I remarked.

"Don't get on the seventh cloud or something, it's only one time", he told me smiling parking the car in the driveway. We both got out and headed inside home and I couldn't remember a ride in this car when we talked and didn't argue.

_**(Leon)**_

It was a rare thing that I got home and we were all alone, the last time I came early and we were alone it was… well it was long time back. I usually show up early if Kate's dad asked me to bring the twins to our place otherwise I worked at least until 11:00. I watched Kate heading upstairs and I walked to couch to watch some news.

"You should at least get out of your work clothes", Kate commented as she entered the living room to move to the kitchen but the phone rang and she answered it, "Yeah sure", these were her last words before she disconnected. Then she headed for the kitchen and I headed upstairs. I didn't admit it but Kate has a point I should change into home clothes. I decided to have a shower and I was glad to know that Kate turned on the geyser otherwise I had to wait for the water to get heated up.

I headed downwards to watch TV again but there was someone on the door, so I opened it up and was surprised to see Redfields but they were more surprised to see me, "Pinch me bro but I think I am seeing Leon", Claire said to Chris.

"Strange, I am seeing him too", Chris said goggle eyed.

Jill pinched both of them hard that they screamed, "You are seeing him because he's here and that means we are late", Jill said getting in and both of them followed.

"You guys came so early", Kate said moving to meet Redfields.

"Its 10:00 we're late", Jill said to her.

"It's only 9:00, Leon came back really early tonight", she cleared all my and Redfields doubts, "Get seated I'll just get the plates for you guys."

Apparently the Redfields, were having dinner together after a really long time when it occurred to Claire that Kate always has her dinner alone, so they called and asked if they could have dinner together at our place and Kate said yes and they came to have dinner here.

"It was really a treat to have dinner with Leon", Claire said, "God it's been so long since I last saw you, it's already a month right?"

"Yeah", I replied, I never got to see them frequently.

"Don't work this much hard bro, you should get home early", Chris said.

"I have nothing to do when I am at home", I told him the truth. I did nothing when I was home, either I watched TV, planned my next day at work or slept. The Redfields looked at each other.

"Just get home before your wife does and she'll tell you loads of work to do", Chris joked and we all laughed but though it might be true to all the husbands it didn't applied to me in the fakest sense. Kate never asked me for any favor.

We laughed and joked about different things till it was a bit late in the night and then we said Goodbye to Redfields and headed upstairs to sleep. Kate faced away from me and I faced her back and for some reason closed the gap between us by a little. I wanted to ask her something but I don't know what it was and thinking about that put me to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking time and reading. Once again I apologize for any inconvenience you had reading the chapter or if it seemed rushed up (short of ideas here). Tell me if you liked it or not by leaving your Reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Its been a long time since I updated, sorry but I was a bit busy not to mention the author's block which is the major cause for this delay. I am grateful to my readers who are still reading this story and much more thankful to Yuzuru Renge, JaneDavolta and Mercenary Nemesis for their valuable reviews. Now, Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or any of its characters, they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 24

_**(Kate)**_

I knocked on Saunders' cabin and then entered and asked, "You called me?" I was still his acting assistant.

He looked up from his file and looked mad, "You have an escort mission", he said literally throwing a file at me. I picked that up and read, "I don't know why it's you every time", he muttered and everything made sense when I read who I was supposed to escort. It was the President daughter Ashley Graham, "How many times I have requested to the upper authorities that they shouldn't give you missions with Kennedy since you two hate each other."

"They give us missions because we are best put together", I stated the fact, everyone in the Agency knew that both me and Leon when assigned a mission together not only complete it faster than usual but without getting in too much trouble not to mention with minimum Damage to Agency's resources.

"Did I ask your view on that", Saunders kinda yelled at me.

"No", I replied.

"Then stay quiet", he said, "Get out now", this was all I wanted to hear as I hurried out. This escort mission saved me from a lot of pending work from Saunders plus I get to see what exactly Leon did with Ashley. Well its nothing that I cared about just curious one might say.

* * *

_**(Kate)**_

"What are you doing here?", Leon asked seeing me.

"They told me to escort Ms. Graham to her friend's birthday party", I told him.

"Didn't they have anyone else", he said reading the order which I handed him.

"No, all the Agent didn't had a pretty face like you that goes with the President's daughter", I countered his comment.

"So why they sent you, you don't have a pretty face to compliment her", he said frowning.

"I am not a fashion model, to care about my looks", I said irritated.

"Yet I spend my time on make-up", he said tilting his head to one side purposely trying to tick me off.

"I don't do make-up", I told him keeping my calm.

_**(Leon)**_

"Yeah you do", I said even though I knew all she did for make-up was put on lipstick.

"There is no point in arguing with an idiot", she said crossing her arms.

"Who are you calling an idiot", I asked offended.

"See you're none the wiser", she said walking away.

"Hey wait you… you can't just insult me like this", I yelled after her but I was smiling. I was, for some unexplainable reason, happy that she is with me.

* * *

_**(Leon)**_

"Happy Birthday!", Ashley yelled hugging her friend.

"Won't you wish me Leon", her friend said grazing her curve that was showing off her bikini, since it was pool birthday party.

"Happy Birthday Tracy", I wished her.

"Who's she?", she asked pointing at Kate.

"She's my other bodyguard's replacement for a while. He's on vacation", Ashley said and Tracy examined Kate from head to toe, "hey tell me where I can change into my swimwear?"

"There", Tracy told her and she hurried off to the place and Kate followed, "C'mon Leon, I know you're on duty but you can enjoy."

"That I will", I said and moved away from her and went to the bar asking for a drink and glanced the place for anything suspicious.

"Found anything suspicious", Kate asked me out of formality joining a bit later.

"Nothing yet", I answered, "Where's Ashley?", I asked her.

"There by the pool side", she pointed at Ashley who was sitting by the pool trying to look beautiful. She looked around and then came running to me but tripped and she fell on Kate and her drink ruined her clothes.

"I am so sorry", She said sadly.

"It's ok, it was work clothes not any party wear", Kate said cleaning her shirt with a tissue, "Excuse me but I need to clean myself", she got up and headed for washroom.

Ashley stared after her a bit, "Have you ever noticed she has a good body", Ashley said thinking, "I wonder what she looks like in a swimsuit…", she went on with her babbling while I thought about what she said. There was no doubt Kate had an awesome figure but I never got to see it, since Kate always wore Denim jeans and Shirt to work that covered her fully, occasionally she wore skirts but they were knee length so nothing is shown there. At home she wore dresses reaching a little above her knee and more feminine but never too much skin and then there was that the one she wore to her Mother's birthday that dress blew my mind.

"What are you thinking", Ashley asked me almost shouting which almost made me trip over.

"It's nothing", I told her taking my mind off the thoughts about Kate. She looked good in whatever she wear, which meant one of the two things that either she has a good sense of fashion or she knows what I'd like to see on her.

* * *

_**(Kate)**_

I set the dinner on the table, "Dinner's ready", I called glancing over to Leon but found him lying on the couch eyes closed and I looked at the time; it was 11:00 PM. I was running late with my house work today since I had to replace an Agent that worked for the President's security today since he was ill. And Leon got home with me today earlier than his usual time. For past couple of days actually a month, he was getting home early than usual, I wondered what made him get home early and almost every day stopped myself from asking that.

I walked to him and bent down to him checking his temperature, with his sort of work, he could fall ill anytime, without him knowing about it. He smiled and I shook him lightly, "Leon", I called softly, "wake up."

"What happened?", he asked me opening his eyes.

"Dinner's ready", I spoke softly.

"Ok", he replied but his eyes were at my cleavage.

_**(Leon)**_

"You're a sick pervert", Kate said standing straight.

"You were the one holding a free show, why the hell I stop myself", I did spoke like a pervert sitting up.

"I thought you were flirt but now I came know that you are a pervert", she said turning and walking to the dinner table.

"That's called charm, I guess", I said following her.

"Yeah right", she said sarcastically tilting her head to one side.

"No really", I said arguing as I took a seat, I knew it would get her frustrated.

"Look why don't you push this dinner down your throat instead of arguing with me", she said definitely irritated.

"I was not arguing, you were", I said smiling as I watched her fill her plate.

"You started it", she said setting her plate down, now angry.

"You did", I argued more.

"You love to argue but I don't, ok, so… just… so just don't talk to me if you're gonna start up an argument", she said pushing the plate away and then she stormed up the stairs.

I looked at my plate which had everything that was prepared for tonight's supper whereas Kate's plate only had a small bit of rice. I tried to push the food down my throat but it seemed harder than usual. Knowing that the one who made all this is hungry, made it really hard for me to eat any of the things, it was as if I wasn't hungry anymore. I pushed the plate away sighing out of distress.

* * *

_**(Kate)**_

I looked at the moon and couldn't help but think things I couldn't escape from. Everything seemed to be closing on me, it really felt suffocating at times but this was the case when I was newly married to Leon. As years went by, I learnt how to breathe in the small space, learnt how to adjust in situations, learnt how to end arguments, learnt how not to start them, the thing I couldn't learn was him. He was a open book, written in a language which sometimes I understood without having to go through it whereas at other times no matter how many times I read him, I always got him wrong.

'Leon!', I sighed thinking about him, 'I am tired…', I closed my eyes trying hard not to shed even a drop of tear.

"Kate", I opened my eyes thinking I heard him call my name, "Let's have dinner, Ok?", he asked and I felt him moving closer, it felt like a dream, "I am sorry and I admit I love to argue and always start the argument but let's get downstairs and have dinner", he spoke really softly, "Don't take out your anger on food", he said and covered me with a shawl, "Or yourself", he whispered in my ear, "I am sorry, sweetheart."

_**(Leon)**_

Kate turned to look at me and I mouthed a sorry, "You're really flirt, you know that", she said holding back her tears.

"You forgive me?", I asked her and she nodded, which made me pulled her in tight hug, "thank you… thank you for forgiving me always."

The rain came down unexpectedly wetting the both of us and we had to get in to save us from the rain, more sadly I had to leave Kate, "Let's have dinner", she said smiling weakly.

We both headed downstairs and began eating our supper and just then the power went off and although I couldn't see but I knew Kate shot an angry glare at me, "I paid the bill", I said raising my hands in submission.

"So, why there's a power cut", she asked.

"I don't know maybe they forgot this time that I paid the bills", I said casually shrugging and no reply came and my head dropped down thinking I offended her somehow but the silence was broken as she began laughing out loud.

"Leon, you idiot", she said still laughing, my heart beats raised and I fumbled for the lighter I had in my pocket. I quickly tried to bring it to life and when it came to life, I felt like my life was illuminated from seeing her laugh. At that moment I thought, I could do anything, just about anything to see her laugh. After five years of making her cry and angry at me, I finally managed to see her laugh like this.

_**(Kate)**_

"Wow you look beautiful", Leon said and I noticed he was staring at me and it made me stop, "You look tremendously beautiful when you laugh, more than when you're angry", now that made me blush.

"I'll get some candles from the kitchen", I said getting up.

"I'll help since I have the lighter", he said getting up following me smiling. I couldn't help but doubt if he was ok, he's been acting kinda odd since he started getting home early. Little, little things told me that he actually… "Ouch…", he screamed and dropped the lighter engulfing the both of us in complete darkness.

"What happened?", I asked him.

"I think I burned my finger", he replied.

"Be a little careful", I said lighting up a candle, setting it on a counter and then moving to look at his burn but there was nothing, I took his other hand and there was nothing in his other hand too and I looked at him.

"That fake burn let me hold your hand", he said smiling weakly, he bent down and kissed my hands the power came back.

_**(Leon)**_

"You act weird sometimes", Kate said as I let go of her hand, "As if you are not you."

"Do you like it?", I asked her.

"It makes me wanna doubt your intentions", she replied seriously looking me in the eye.

"You can always ask me", I said.

"But it hurts when you don't wanna answer", she told me as tears filled her eyes.

"You can always tell me when it hurts", I told her, "I am not good at getting those things, you know", I smiled at her.

"I know", she replied and smiled rolling her eyes, "let's have dinner, it's already late."

"Yeah" , I said and followed her to the dinner table.

* * *

_**(Kate)**_

"I am going shopping tomorrow", I told Leon setting the clean and dry pots and pan back at their places, "you want me to buy something?"

"The usual stuff", he replied busy with his PDA, really uninterested.

"I know about the usual stuff, anything else you want", I asked being precise.

"Some peace", he said smiling setting his PDA down looking at me.

"Something that I can get…", I specified.

"A beautiful smile", he said smiling even more.

"That can be bought in a supermarket", I said to him drying my hands on a kitchen towel moving past him. Leon grabbed me by my arm and pulled me, "Leon", I yelled out of irritation because of his sudden action.

"Smile for me sweetheart", he said smiling himself.

I faked a smile, "ok", I said and moved away but he pulled me back again.

"I am not gonna let you go until you smile for me", he said wrapping his arms around my waist smiling.

'I won't smile because you are smiling. You really are weird', I thought to myself, 'What more weird is that it seems as if you act weird when you try to be yourself... I missed you', this thought made me smile but my eyes were filled with tears.

"I told you to smile not cry", he said reaching to wipe my tears and just then his phone rang and we both looked at the phone, "Hello?", he answered getting back in his serious mode, he listened the other person while he simultaneously thought of something, "Do you have proof?", he waited, "Yeah I see", he listened again, "Ok keep me informed", he said rubbing his forehead, "Yeah Goodnight."

I watched him stare blankly at the phone thinking something and I gathered up the courage to ask him, "Who was it, this late?", I tried to make it sound as casual as I could.

He looked up at me and weighed his options then said, "Chris", he got off the small kitchen chair by the counter and headed out silently saying he doesn't wanna answer anymore questions.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking out time and reading this chapter, hope u enjoyed and had fun reading it. Please be kind enough and leave your reviews. Again, sorry for the delay and any inconvenience you had while reading this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks to all of you who are taking out time to read this story and a little extra special thanks to Yuzuru Renge, Jane Davolta and Mercenary Nemesis who reviewed. Sorry guys I am going at a snail's pace but I am definitely gonna see this one through the end. I hope you stick till then for now, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its character they belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 25

_**(Leon)**_

I returned home very late but still early considering my case and all seemed too quiet but like always Shadow ran to me welcoming me. I was really hungry but I wanted to check on Kate first because this silence was killing me, so I headed upstairs and when I opened the bedroom door, there was no one there but a letter caught my eye and I moved to pick it up. I unfolded it and found out it was from Kate.

_Leon_

_I had to leave immediately and unexpectedly for a mission, can't tell you the details it's an undercover mission but it's nothing much. The dinner's in the fridge, red bowl. Don't mess up the house till I come back. Take care of Shadow and make sure he eats something he wasn't eating when he knew I was leaving. Come back home early for Shadow's sake since I won't be able to bring him back for few days. The call came when I was shopping so all I could get was two day's ration but I have asked Claire to take care of it and if you can please clean the dishes after eating. Before sleeping, remember to fill the jug, I have done it for today. You forgot to pay the phone bills and it has become dead so pay them before they impose the fine. Goodbye!_

_Take care_

_Kate_

'Atleast you should have given me the chance to say goodbye', I thought sadly.

"Oh hey you're back early", I turned sideways and spotted Kate coming out of bathroom. She was dressed to go out, "And you have read the letter, that makes things easy."

"You're still here!", I was able to say this only because I was surprised that I didn't noticed her in the bathroom.

"Yeah I was just about to leave as soon as the taxi comes", she told me rounding about the bed and checking things in her hand bag, "How come you're early?"

"I wasn't feeling well", I told her and she dropped her bag.

_**(Kate)**_

"What happened?", I asked moving to Leon checking his temperature and yeah his head felt a little warm, "You are getting a fever", I said concerned.

"Really?", Leon said touching his head.

"You are saying as if you didn't know", I said concerned and moved to get my phone.

"I didn't", Leon said, "I was lying since I wanted to come home early.

I glared at him for being careless but I had more important things to deal with, like he's sick and I can't leave since if I left then there would be nobody to look after him. The only thing I could do right now was decline this mission, so I called Greg Saunders.

"Everything is ready for your departure Cornor", he said the moment he picked up his phone.

"Mr. Saunders…", I began.

"Please call me Greg, now we'll be working together", he said flirting.

"Uh… yes Greg", I said uninterested in his flirting, "It's a last minute call but I cannot take this mission."

"What? Why?", he yelled on phone so loud that Leon looked in my direction.

"Well a very urgent and important stuff came up and I can't leave city for at least a few more days", I told him sitting by Leon's side.

"You have to come with us, Cornor", he yelled like mad.

"I told you I can't come. You have two hours to find my substitute, so get on that instead of arguing with me", I tried to say it as calmly as I could.

"You…", Saunders began but I was not in a mood to listen to his crap so I disconnected.

_**(Leon)**_

Kate sighed and her phone rang again, she looked at it irritated rejected the call and switched it off, "I might change my number", she muttered under her breath and headed inside the bathroom.

"Hey mind telling me what the urgent and important stuff is", I called after her since I knew there was nothing as such.

"It's you, you idiot", she came back with a thermometer, "Open your mouth", she said and I did and she put the thermometer in it.

"You know I am alright", I tried to speak with the thermometer in my mouth.

"Shut up", she warned me and I sat quiet for a minute until she withdrew the thermometer.

"It's just 100 degrees", I said reading the thermometer as she did too and she glared.

"It's not about hundred degrees it's about how you managed to get sick", she scolded me, "I am here and you're falling sick once I am gone who'd look after you, you don't listen to anyone. You just want to kill yourself", she said moving to get the meds from medicine cabinet.

I knew Kate cared about me but I didn't knew she cared this much. Her supervisor is really an egoist and today she hammered that big ego of his just to be with me because I had a mild fever. She held the meds and water in front of me and I took them looking at her, "Thank You!", I thanked her.

"Call Hunnigan tell her you're sick so no early morning shifts, you need rest…", her voice trailed off as I just stared at her moved around the room doing work scolding me about getting sick and then she moved to me, "Are you even listening? You feeling well?", she asked concerned touching my head again.

"Yeah I am fine", I told her smiling weakly, I wished to fall sick everyday so she could stay with me and treat me like she is treating me right now.

"Go get a Shower, I'll get dinner ready for you", she said walking out.

I did what I was told and got in the shower, thanks to Kate I was having a hot shower something that I needed. When I got down hot dinner was waiting for me. Kate served it to me and then headed upstairs and then came back a little later in her night dress by the time I was done with my dinner. She took the plates away and literally ordered me to sleep and not to watch TV like I was 5-year-old and I wouldn't have listened to her if she had been awake working but since she was about to sleep that time I agreed to her. I never knew why or what made me but I couldn't sleep when she was awake maybe it has become my habit to fall asleep staring at her back.

* * *

_**(Kate)**_

"Kate you are in big trouble", John said this when I reached work the next day.

"What are you saying?", I asked him sitting on my desk but before he could answer that I saw it on my desk. It was a probation letter, my first probation letter.

"You're put on probation", John said as I picked up that letter.

I opened it up and read it, it said that my performance as an Agent was really bad since I don't listen to my superiors, disrespect them and more importantly back out on colleagues at the last moment. When I read this Saunders' deviously smiling face flashed in my mind, it was all his doing since I declined the mission I had with him, if I knew from the beginning I had to work with him I would have declined it but Leon's unexpected fever saved me from working with him.

John's uncontrollable laughter brought me back and I read further on to know who was my probation officer and what are the chances I have to keep my job and I just hoped that it isn't Saunders and when I read the name I couldn't help but smile as I understood why John was laughing, "Leon S. Kennedy, your probation officer", John said out loud and laughed like.

"Leon S. Kennedy", I looked up hearing someone speak his name so bitterly, "You'll have fun with him, as your probation officer", Saunders said gritting his teeth.

"Yeah maybe I'll Saunders", I said getting up since if Leon was my probation officer then I had to work with him.

"That's Mr. Gregory Saunders to you", he said angrily grabbing my arm turning me to look at him.

"Don't make me punch you", I warned him.

"You'll punch me", his grip became tighter on my arm.

"Hey woah easy with the lady here Saunders", John said releasing me from Saunders grip, "Don't forget we are respectable people."

Saunders just smiled angrily, "Kennedy will show you hell Cornor", he said walking away.

"In your dreams", I muttered under my breath, "Thanks John."

"No problem you owe me now", John said, "So treat me to dinner tonight."

"Ok John bring Rachel along", I said collecting my things and moving towards Mr. Trapp's cabin.

"Just don't tell her that I invited myself", John yelled after me.

"Ok", I said turning to look at him briefly. I knocked at Mr. Trapp, "Can I come in."

"Uh… Kate I was about to call you", he said looking up at me.

"Yeah I got the letter", I said showing him the letter, "So I have to join Leon then?", I asked.

"Well he called just now, he took you off of probation", he told me.

"Just like that!", I asked surprised.

"Yeah just like that, said that you were in the probation because of him so he's pulling you out of probation", Mr. Trapp said smiling at me.

'That idiot', I couldn't help but think, everyone should learn how to repay back from him.

"Anyways I have an undercover mission for you and the President himself wanted you on this thing", Mr. Trapp said giving me the file, "As you can see everything is quiet simple, we've arranged for you there. You'd have to leave tomorrow so get going. I am giving you the day off, study the case, do your packing and prepare for it and I am afraid you cannot decline this one."

"I accept it", I said smiling and headed out of his cabin.

I took a taxi directly to home, since it was too early to get Shadow. I changed into home clothes and leisurely spent my time reading the file memorizing stuff. The mission was small time but it involved the President himself it was not that much small time. After I got bored of reading that file, I packed a couple of my clothes since this mission would take around one week.

My phone rang once I was done packing, so I picked it up, "Hello", I answered without even seeing who the caller was.

"Hey its Claire", Claire said from the other end.

"Yes, Claire how can I help you", I asked descending down the steps.

"You called John for dinner, what about me", Claire said trying to sound offended by the fact.

"I totally forgot about that, you can come too; bring Chris and Jill with you", I said moving into the kitchen.

"That sounds great", Claire said cheerfully, "See you in the evening."

"Yeah", I said smiling myself and she disconnected.

Since I was going on a mission yesterday so I couldn't shop so if I was treating them then I need to get groceries and stuff. So I took a cab to grocery store shopped for groceries, then since it was almost evening time so I got Shadow too on my way back then spent a few hours cooking for the guests.

* * *

_**(Leon)**_

'I am so tired', I thought getting in the car after a long days work. I just hoped Kate is not sleeping since I felt too much tired to move even a muscle. I might even tell her to feed me, I smiled at this thought. I tried to keep my eyes open really felt like sleeping while driving. I felt relieved when I saw my home and to my surprise the lights were on and I looked at my watch, it was something about a little over 12:00 am.

I parked my car and dragged my feet inside the house and the moment I entered the house the lights went out and I moved further in and bumped into someone and that someone grabbed my collar and before I knew I was on my back, "Who are you?", Kate asked her knee was against my chest.

"Nice legs", I said touching her legs.

"You're definitely a pervert", she said getting off of me. She switched on the light and moved in the kitchen and I got up and followed her. By the time I reached there she was already getting dinner for me. She looked at me briefly, "You ok?", she asked concerned.

I nodded, "Tired", I replied and she rolled her eyes. I took a seat on the small chair by the counter and watched her heat up the dinner and set in front of me.

_**(Kate)**_

I watched Leon eat for a bit, I can make out his tiredness, it was literally dripping from his face, god only knows what he did today. I was just worried that he doesn't fall sick because I had to leave tomorrow and I can't decline this mission. I got lucky that Saunders thought Leon would show me hell, not knowing he would be the last person to do that. It was true that we didn't get along and something or the other we do bound to hurt the other but we never do it purposely, we never try to hurt each other. Things just slip from one's hand and hit the other and we both know that the other didn't do it purposely maybe that was the reason why we were still trying to get everything fixed between us.

Leon's coughing brought me back to reality and I gave him water, "Easy", I said rubbing his back.

"Thanks", he said setting the water glass back down and I couldn't help but check his temperature, "I am fine sweetheart, just tired", he said maybe reading my concern.

"That's because you work too much", I said to him glaring at him.

"If I won't work too much then we'll be one reason short for argument", he commented smiled.

"Shut up and eat", I said hitting him and moved out of the kitchen smiling and then headed towards bedroom to sleep.

* * *

_**(Kate)**_

"So what mission is this again", Leon asked me for the hundredth time.

"Can't tell you it's an undercover mission", I replied for the hundredth time. When I told him I had to leave the city to take on an undercover mission, he said he'll drop me like always. When I told him I'll be leaving at 3:00pm by a commercial flight, he said he would return from work to see me off that we even had a argument on that which ended when I didn't responded and he went to work but to my surprise he returned at 12:00pm like he said and I had to no option but agree to his wishes. And throughout the drive from home to airport he kept asking what the mission was about but since it was an undercover mission I couldn't tell him the details. I was also not telling him because I was seeing this face for the first time and loving this side of him.

"Kate", I called out and my throat felt dry. She hummed to tell me she was listening, "Look I know you cannot disclose anything but…", I couldn't make myself to say that. I was trying to say for sometime but I didn't know how to ask her and always ended up asking what the mission was about.

"But… what?", she asked as my paused went too long.

"You're not going to…", I tried to choose my words really carefully, "Last time you got hurt, would this time…"

"It's nothing as such this time", she assured me smiling, "You'll know soon enough."

"Why not now", I asked her.

"They told me not to tell anyone", she said to me, "It's just a matter of few days, I'll be back in few days."

"You better because I couldn't get myself to sleep without your silly arguments", I said parking the car at the airport car park and she glared at me.

"My silly arguments", she said furiously.

"Yeah", I said casually.

"I am not falling for this", she said and got out and I followed her out and no matter what I said she didn't answered or quipped back, just kept her mouth shut. Between all that I never knew when her flight announcement was made and when she left without saying a proper goodbye as always.

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks for reading, take a few more seconds and write a review, I'd be grateful if you share your views about the story. Sorry if it seems rushed up, creativity cells just froze up and this the best I can do at the moment, also sorry if you found any errors in the context.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks to all the readers and I am highly grateful to _**YuzuruRenge, JaneDavolta, LoneWolf OFA ForgottenForest and Mercenary Nemesis**_ for their valuable reviews, thanks a lot for the encouragement. This one is a shorter chapter too than the usual but I hope you all enjoy it like one of those lengthy ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its character's appearing in this story, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 26

_**(Leon)**_

It's been 2 days I haven't heard from Kate, it's not like she could call me and tell me how things were going, if she was alright or not. For the very first time I desperately wanted to know how she was. Every night I remembered the night when she told me that it hurts her whenever they touch her, she feels filthy and she's not able to get the filth off her no matter what. If only their touch made her that way, I couldn't imagine how she would feel if somebody… I shook my head tried to stay focus on my job, which is to protect the President here in Chicago.

"Welcome to our Green Royale Hotel", the manager said and it really felt welcoming when I saw her smiling at me.

'You'll know soon enough', her voice rang in my head and I smiled at her.

"This is Miss Denise Jones, the assistant manager of this hotel, especially appointed as you wanted Mr. President", the hotel manager introduced her with her alias for this mission, "This is the security Incharge here, Mr. James Dough."

"Nice to meet you both", the President said, "Thanks for acting on my request I didn't wanted other guests to be disturbed because of my presence."

"We all be at your service if you ever need anything", the manager said.

"That's great", the President said being a bit Jovial.

The President and his family were lead to a VIP suite by Kate, "Report Agent", the President asked.

"Everything is nice and perfect, I confirmed it myself. Installed spyware cameras all around the room and main areas of the Hotel, suspicious people are on surveillance and I know all the possible routes in and out of the hotel.

"Very good as expected from you", the President, "Now go before anyone suspects you."

"Yes Sir", she said and left the room.

"That woman I tell you knows how to get things done in short time", the President said impressed.

"Sir if you don't mind I'd like to go and have a look at the security preparations", I said and he agreed and I left to get to the place where the actual security cameras were.

* * *

_**(Kate)**_

"Ma'am everything is ready for the dinner ", the Chef told me.

"Did you get everything I told you, for dinner, don't miss anything the President himself gave me this file about what he'll eat while he stays here", I said to him.

"Yes", he said.

"Good, get them on the table when prompted", I said and asked him to leave.

"Did you get everything for the President's family's entertainment", I asked my assistant.

"Yes ma'am", she replied.

"Ok I just need to speak with the Mr. Dough. I'll be back in a few", I said and moved to get to the hotel security room, "How's everything going?", I asked the head.

"Smooth as your skin", he replied.

"Good", I smiled a bit authoritatively, "Just stick to your business while you are at it", I said to him leaving the room.

"Everything's clear, you can get him down", I spoke in hidden microphone as I made my way to the event area just so I could welcome the President with the Manager as an Assistant Manager. The President and the Royal family met and had a formal dinner, with a little bit of entertainment.

In the middle of all this my phone rang and because it was a phone that was given to me for this mission only, so I suppose it is one of the hotel staff. I moved out to receive the phone but it got disconnected and just then somebody pulled me in a small space and I threw a punch out of reflex and he blocked the punch out of reflex, "You scared me you idiot", I said to Leon it was he who did all this.

"Why didn't you contacted? It wasn't a undercover mission", he said to me.

"You pulled me here to ask me this?", I asked playing with him a bit, maybe because it was a part of my job or maybe because I loved his protective side.

As I expected his expressions changed and he asked, "Are you ok? Are you hurt or something?", he asked concerned and when he asked if I was hurt he didn't meant any physical injury.

"I am fine", I told him, "And how are you doing?"

"Terrible", he replied leaning back on the wall, but he didn't tell me why, "Let's get back before anything happens", he added not giving me any time to ask anything.

_**(Leon)**_

Both of us walked back to the party but not together but one after the other taking a time pause. I joined the President and Kate went to have a seat with hotel staff, "C'mon Leon let's dance", Ashley said pulling me and I took her on the floor. Kate joined a moment later with the guy who was security Incharge here and my blood boiled seeing him with my wife.

I have been having a close eye on him and he was totally the wrong guy to be dancing with Kate. I saw him perversely staring at the women by the pool side and flirting with women. The thing that was ticked me off at him was that I heard him saying something about getting Kate laid and right now his hand kept sliding down, "Keep your hands properly", I heard Kate warn him one time but he smiled and didn't heeded it and again did the same thing and Kate pushed him, "I am not dancing with you."

"Yes you are", the guy said grabbing her hand and pulling her roughly to himself.

_**(Kate)**_

"Leave me", I just said and I was immediately pulled away from the guy by someone else and whatever happened after that was really fast for anyone to register, since a full-fledged punch from Leon made the guy literally fly a couple of distance. I looked back at Leon horrified as he moved to James and again punched him hard breaking his nose.

I didn't knew what to do, if I tried to stop him I'll blow my cover, if I won't stop him nobody can stop him. James threw a broken piece of furniture at Leon, which he dodged easily. As his last resort he pointed his gun at Leon and it was my cue and I stepped between him and Leon and said, "That's enough", I yelled at him, "You're fired", I said to him and held Leon's hand so he wouldn't move and then turned to him, "Sir, please stop destroying the hotel property", I said sternly to him, trying hard not to get crushed under his icy stare.

Leon didn't said a word, he jerked his hand off my grip and just walked out, he was still angry, "Leon", Ashley called but he didn't stopped and she looked at me for an explanation of some sort.

* * *

_**(Kate)**_

"I am sorry sir", I apologized to the President for what happened it was partially my fault and the incident could have ruined the meet between him and royal family, "I could have stopped the guy but I was afraid of blowing up my cover."

"There is no need for you to apologize", President said looking out of the window; his back was towards me.

"Kennedy wouldn't have stepped in if I had stopped him earlier", I defended Leon.

"You stopped him, I couldn't be more grateful", the President said still not turning to look at me, "You know I have never ever seen him angry. I thought he was a calm and well composed agent with too much patience."

'He is', I said mentally.

"But I was almost surprised to see him this much angry and from my experience Agent Cornor, that was just a part of it, isn't it?", he turned to look back at me and I didn't wanted to answer, "I asked you a question Agent Cornor", he said, his experienced eyes piercing me, "I know you know otherwise you wouldn't have been able to calm him down at that moment."

"We have worked together so many times that I know when he would listen to reason", I told him.

"You know him too well", President said sighing, "I see why you both do so well in mission. It's simply because you know each other like the back of your hand and understand each other without having to speak a word", he waited for my reply, "its late and I think you're tired, go and have rest. I don't think discussing this would help. I think Leon would get better tomorrow", he said when I didn't answer.

"Good night, Sir", I said and walked back.

"Good Night Agent Cornor", he wished back and I turned to head out of his suite, "Uh… Miss Cornor", he called when I was at the door and I looked back to listen to him, "I think you know but Leon's anger was for good", he said and I nodded with a fake smile and then left his suite.

* * *

_**(Kate)**_

I turned to my other side and couldn't help but notice the clock by my bed that said it was 1:00 in the morning. I had been in bed for more than 2 hours and all I did was twist and turn trying to get comfortable. Many times I thought of going to have a look at Leon, being the manager I had the key to his room which was a floor above mine near to the suite in which the President was accommodated. But I knew him very well. He was angry and he won't be in this hotel.

I sat up and moved to the window and stared out, when my phone buzzed and I saw that I had received a message from Leon. At first I thought not to even read it but then I did read it, it stated, 'Meet me at the roof, right now.'

I sighed heavily and didn't have any idea if I should go or not. Although I know he won't hurt me or anything but I really hated seeing his angry side, I was almost gravely afraid of his that side. Just thinking about that give me the chills; I wrapped my arms around myself rubbing them to feel a bit a warm as the cool winds flowing from the window hit me.

* * *

_**(Leon)**_

I waited for Kate to show up even though I knew that she won't come. I knew she was mad at me and that she won't be showing up and by waiting here I am proving that she doesn't care a damn about anything. Nothing matters to her and if anything does then I wanna know what it is, since nothing that I do makes her happy. If only we could understand each other a bit better then, life would have been so simple for me. My chain of thought was broken when somebody stepped on the roof.

"I thought you won't be coming", I said not looking at Kate.

"You guessed wrong then", she said softly.

"Guessing is not my cup of tea actually", I stated bitterly still not turning to look at her.

"I figured that out long time ago", Kate said and from her voice it appeared she had moved closer.

"What else did you figure out, then huh?", I asked her angrily.

"I am not here to have another useless argument with you", she said with the same tone of harshness.

"Too bad since it's the only thing you're good at", I replied fumbling for cigarettes.

"Look I am not here to argue with you…", she was saying.

"Then are you here to listen to my apology?", I yelled turning and jumping off the edge of the roof to face her now, "If that's what you are looking forward to then I am really sorry, because I won't apologize for something I didn't do."

"You are saying as if it was all my doing", her voice raised too as again I faced away from her.

"Yes, it was all your doing", I turned and yelled it at her face, "It was all your fault and yours only."

"That's totally ridiculous", she said looking away.

"Look at me and say that", I shouted pulling her face to make her look at me.

"It was not my fault", she yelled now pushing me away from her, "It's all because of you can't control your damn anger."

"It would all be perfect if you didn't accept his offer to dance", I said still angry.

_**(Kate)**_

"Do you have any idea how it feels when they touch me", I yelled gripping his shirt shaking him.

"Do you have any idea, how I felt", he shouted shaking himself lose from me.

"The only emotion you feel is anger", I screamed louder than him, "Other emotions are just for namesake", I looked at him my eyes burning to cry, maybe tears were already running down my face but the cold wind dried it away, "It's been five damn years and you've managed to increase your level of anger, congratulations", I said sarcastically clapping.

"I don't wanna talk about it", he said.

"Do you think I love talking about it", I asked him, "I hate every damn bit about it."

A cold and sarcastic laugh escaped Leon's lips as he turned his back on me, "She hates it yet she manages to get it all the time, ironic", he said looking at me over his shoulder, his eyes full of anger, bitterness and hatred for me. I didn't replied to it and watched him sit on the roof wall his legs hung outside like the time when I came here seeking him, "You are free to leave now", he said, "You weren't welcomed in the first place even though I called you."

I didn't say anything and turned to walk back to my room but halfway back to the exit door I got this feeling of restlessness, feeling of being suffocated and I felt like as if a big boulder is crushing me, as if someone is choking me. I looked back at Leon he wasn't looking at me wind blew and I pulled my shawl tighter but Leon hardly moved a bit. He was cold, cold like this weather. I felt tears streaming down my face as I looked at him sitting there alone minding his own business, 'But that's what you wanted right for both of you', the voice in my head said.

I started to walk again but something was pulling me back and I looked back at him again and then I don't know what took over me, I stretched my hand to reach out to him and then pulled it back again. I didn't knew and I was never able to figure out what he was thinking when he was angry it was too hard for me to think that way and it was the main reason why we didn't get along. I stood there for how long I don't know and for what reason I didn't seem to get it. I was getting worse by each passing second. I felt cold, I felt sick and I was still getting that feeling of inevitable restlessness. I needed someone's loving warmth to soothe my restless heart and my body which was getting numb because of the chilly wind; him smoking a cigarette wasn't helping either because it was getting hard for me to breathe.

_**(Leon)**_

I threw away the wasted cigarette and lit a second one and then I heard soft sounds of coughing a little into my second cigarette which made me realize that Kate was still here. I looked back and she was coughing madly and was trying to suppress her coughs with her hand. She looked at me, looking at her and turned and hurried towards the door. I watched her stumble as she pulled the door open still coughing and disappeared from my view. I looked at the cigarette which I was holding and then chugged another lungful of it ignoring her.

_**(Kate)**_

I coughed as I descended down the stairs, the coughs were getting worse and if I didn't do something about them somebody is bound to find me but I just couldn't control those coughs. I coughed loudly as my lungs started to ache; the more I was trying to suppress those coughs the painful it became. I collapsed to the cold floor coughing and I heard somebody yelling, "Who's there?", and I saw searchlights headed my way, if somebody found out that I was here to meet Leon then I would blow my cover. I somehow managed to get to my feet and stumbled to hide myself and in the process I left my shawl behind but I didn't care since it was not enough to find me. I turned a random corner hardly aware of my position and coughed louder as I held on to the wall for support; I knew I gave away my position as I heard footsteps but just then someone grabbed me by waist and pulled me in some room and from touch I knew it was Leon.

He was keeping his one hand on my mouth while his other hand was on my waist. My hand involuntary grabbed his hand which was on my waist and I gave myself to him, "Just try to breathe", he whispered in my ear as we stood with our back against the wall next to the door inside the room I don't know, it was dark to make out anything. He let go of me and I collapsed to the floor coughing. Then he pulled my shawl over me which I had left behind and I looked at his face for the first time now and he looked concerned, "Relax try to breathe", he said removing his jacket and pulling it over me and then pulling me in an embrace, "Relax, I know it's hard and painful but breathe", he said but I coughed even louder.

_**(Leon)**_

I knew Kate was allergic to cigarette smoke and I only realized it when I heard her loud coughing. I knew because I almost killed her one time because when she told me this I didn't listened. To have coughs like this she must have inhaled too much of it and that too knowingly. Her condition was bad and the cold weather was making it worse now. I pulled her close to me to give her the warmth. She coughed a bit more and kept her head on my chest; she gripped my shirt as she coughed more and then all of a sudden her coughs stopped and she became limp and I pressed my lips against hers and gave her some of the needed air, "C'mon breathe", I muttered helplessly pulling away but she was still limp and then again I pulled her close taking her lips giving her air, 'Please' I thought and then felt her hand as it moved over my chest a bit and my CPR became a kiss and I kissed her for a bit and pulled, "That's my girl", I muttered to her as she coughed a bit and collapsed to my chest breathing heavily.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reading the story and now please take a few more seconds and write a review so I'd know if you liked it or not. Suggestions are welcome too. Sorry for any mistake or if you had any inconvenience reading the context.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks to each and every reader who are still reading this story. I am highly grateful to my Reviewers _**Mercenary Nemesis, LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest, YuzuruRenge, LoneGuitarist and lexzly**_ for leaving their inspiring and encouraging reviews. A bit lengthy chapter, hope it's not boring and you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters appearing in this story, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 27

_**(Kate)**_

I felt weak and exhausted once I woke up but definitely better than last night which I didn't remember much after I was pulled into that dark room by Leon. I looked around and wasn't able to recognize the room I was in, no hotel room was like this I knew since I had been to all of them. The room seemed to belong to some teenager. The walls were covered in posters, a guitar hung on the wall and many trophies and cups were lying opposite to it on the floor. I sat up and the bed shook a bit telling me to be careful otherwise it would break right beneath me.

I stared out of the window by the bedside and found that I was in some residential area, a dairy van was parked in front of the house, so it must me around 7:00 in the morning, "Ah… you're awake", I looked back as I heard someone say this, it was Leon's Dad, "Marie she's awake get her breakfast."

"Dad", I couldn't help but mutter.

"Must be thinking, how you got here?", he said sitting on the chair that was by the bed, Leon's jacket was hanging on its back, "Leon brought you here 2:00 am this morning and told us that you both were here for some work but you got sick and he wanted us to look after you, so he could go back but he stayed the whole night, sitting by your side, didn't left you alone for a bit and when his mother and I are happy that although your sickness brought you here at least we got to see you both, he walks down saying he has to go and leaves without explanation. You really married an idiot."

"Oh Joseph don't bother her, she's sick", my mother-in-law said getting in the room, "How are you feeling sweetie?", she asked me sweetly setting the tray on small bedside table.

"I am ok", I replied weakly with a dry throat.

"Here's your breakfast, I brought it upstairs seeing your weak health and if you wanna have a bath, there's the bathroom", she said to me.

"I have no clothes", I told her meaning the bath was out of the question.

"Well Leon got everything, your bag should be here", she told me looking around, "Joseph didn't you got her bag upstairs."

"I forgot Honey, I'll just go and bring it", Leon's Dad said and left us.

"If my stuff is here, I will have a bath first", I told my mother-in-law.

"Are you really fine, I mean can you stand", she asked, "Leon said that you'd be very weak once you wake up."

"I am fine", I told her, "I wanna take shower first", I told her smiling.

"As you wish sweetie", she said motherly, "Oh… I totally forgot, Leon said he took care of the work and he would come tomorrow morning to get you, I don't understand my son a bit now, he's always been a good son and now he's just a son. Tell me is he a good husband or not?"

"Why are you asking her?", Leon's Dad said getting in with my bag, "He's a terrible husband, he works late, doesn't take her out for dinner or movies, for last five years he has imprisoned her in that house."

"It's nothing like that, we both are so busy between work, house and more importantly each other, that we hardly think of going out", I lied to Leon's parents, basically it wasn't a lie since he's busy at work and I am busy at house taking care of things and if we get any time to ourselves we engage ourselves in stupid arguments and spend most of the time ignoring each other.

Leon's mother seemed really happy and was almost in tears, "C'mon Joseph, we have work to do", she said all of sudden excited and started pulling her husband.

"Ok, ok I know", he said getting up and following her saying me to take care, then he stopped between closing the door, "I am glad that there is one person who understands him and loves him even when he doesn't have the time to love himself", he smiled and closed the door and left me wondering.

'Understand him?', I thought sarcastically, the moment I think I know what he's like he proves practically that I am wrong. No matter how many times I try to see around this relationship, untie the knots to make things simple, the knots increase exponentially, not only that they tie themselves around my neck suffocating me more.

I really don't know if I should be thankful to Leon for saving me last night or curse him for saving me last night. The thought of death was a bit scary but it seemed like a salvation from this insane reality. I don't know why he wanted me alive. Did he save me out of humanity? Or did he pity my condition? Was it a guilty conscience?

The reasons seemed to be innumerable but I didn't have any idea about the right one. Only he knows why he wanted me alive even though he hated me more than anything in this world. Leon is like a open book easy to read but he's difficult to understand and decipher, the more I try the more confusing he gets.

I didn't tried more to think anything about that and took my dress out and headed to have a shower. The water was really cold but I needed that 'cause I wanted to take many things out of my mind. I shampooed my hair and bathed with body wash but just when I was in the middle of drying myself with a towel, I felt I heard something and then when I was almost dressed I heard him.

"Kate, are you ready?", Leon yelled getting in the bathroom and I can't believed he got in even when I locked the door the more unbelievable thing was his timing.

"Leon, she's your wife it doesn't mean you can't give her privacy", I heard his mother as I zipped up my dress.

"Are you ready or not", he asked once more but this time he pulled the curtains to side and I punched him hard out of reflex, "You could answer some other way", he said rubbing his nose, "C'mon you have to get back and report if you want to keep your job", he pulled me by hand.

"She didn't have her breakfast", Leon's mother said as he dragged me out of the bathroom.

"I'll make sure she gets that mom", Leon said moving towards my suitcase meanwhile I grabbed the hair dryer lying there and began working on my hair, "What are you doing let's go, let's go", he said hurriedly to me.

"I have to do my hair", I said to him, "And these are my home clothes, I need to change."

"So what are you waiting for change them quick", he said but I was already closing the bathroom door to change into my alias's work clothes.

"Are you done?", Leon asked me.

"Almost", I yelled to him.

"C'mon be quick", he yelled to me.

"I still have to do my hair", I said getting out.

"There's no time", he argued.

"You go keep my bag I'll catch up", I said to him starting to brush my half dried hair. It wouldn't matter if my hair looked wet as much as they looked perfect in a hairstyle.

"Are you done?", he said coming after a second just when I was beginning to actually do my hair.

"Leon atleast let her have her breakfast", his mother said to him.

"Mum I said I'll take care of it", Leon said.

"I know if I'll let her go like this believing you she might even miss her lunch too", his mother argued.

'Thanks Mother-in-law', I thanked her mentally for buying me time with the little argument.

"Are you ready or not?", he asked me again between his argument with mum.

"No", I replied since his constant asking was making me take more time and then the most unexpected thing happened as he lifted me up off the floor like I was a lifeless mannequin, "What are you doing put me down", I screamed as he moved towards the stairs, "Leon we'll both fall put me down", I panicked as he hurried down the stairs his parents were shouting something to him.

"Yeah love you too Mom and Dad", he yelled to his parents putting me in the car seat and pulling on the seat belt and then rounded off by jumping over the front hood and then jumped in the seat, "Here eat", he gave me packaged food, "And get ready for the drive of your life", he said smiling starting the engine.

"What're you saying? Where did you get this car?", I asked him annoyed and then I couldn't say anything as he almost violently backed up the car barely avoiding his parents' neighbor's car and then drove off while I heard his parents and their neighbor yell at him. Throughout the drive he drove as rash fully as he could but I might give him the credit that the two policemen were only able to follow him with a huge distance between us, "We've got Police behind us", I told him in case he didn't know.

"I know honey", he said and directly parked the car in front of the hotel, "get out, Get out fast", he said getting out "fast", he said already out of the car.

"Ok, ok", I said but I kinda fumbled on seatbelt, Leon had to round off and help me. He pulled me out of the car the closed the door and just then the two policemen who were following us stopped him.

"Not so fast", one of them said.

"Secret Services", Leon said pulling out his ID and their jaw dropped, "C'mon", he pulled me.

_**(Leon)**_

"Good Morning Miss Jones", the manager wished Kate.

"Good Morning, Mr. Campbell", she said smiling.

"Where had you gone early this morning?", he asked her looking from her to me.

"Mr. Kennedy took me out for Breakfast apologizing for last night's event", she lied as if she knew she would be asked this question.

"Oh… that's good", the manager said, "It's almost 8:00 AM and it is scheduled for the President to have breakfast at 9:00", he said wiping his sweat.

"I get it Mr. Campbell", Kate replied and followed the old man without thinking anything and I had to follow.

"What're you doing come with me", I whispered to her.

"Look it is my job to look after President's family and make sure they feel like home, this is the reason they got me here", Kate said to me.

"Yeah but you have to report to him", I told her.

"I know, I just have to give Chef the Menu then we can go", she told me and then spent a whole 10 minutes what should be there on the Menu and what should be not.

"Can we go now?", I texted her for the 100th time.

"My God, YES", she replied walking back to me, "Mr. Campbell, Mr. Kennedy wants to discuss something about the breakfast, I'll just come, ok", she made an excuse and we hurried to the elevator.

_**(Kate)**_

"Just tell him I took you out for breakfast and I'll handle the rest", Leon said and I nodded. He sighed looking at the watch and I too saw the time at his watch, it was almost 8:30 in the morning, the time I give a report of the Hotel activities.

"How did you know I had to report at 8:30", I asked him getting out of the elevator.

"I know everything about you, sweetheart", he replied smiling, "Now just lie like we always do", he said opening the door to President's Suite.

"Leon; Agent Cornor", the President addressed us as we got in, "I was tired of calling you two", that's when I remembered that I didn't had my phone and just then Leon stepped in front of me and held my phone behind his back.

"Ahem…", he cleared his throat, "Well, Sir I took Cornor for breakfast and…", he got stuck at his lie.

"And I lost my phone at the café and we had to search for it, luckily a kid took it out of curiosity. I am really sorry due to my carelessness you had to face inconvenience", I lied beautifully.

"Oh no problems I can cut the slack since I owe you two too much. By the way Cornor you look beautiful today", the President said and I felt a bit odd and wished nobody notices that I am blushing.

"Thank… Thank you, sir", I said trying really hard not to go even more red.

"I'll just go and see if Ashley is ready or not", he said and left to go look for Ashley.

I sighed out of relief and looked at Leon, he was looking at me, "You're looking beautiful, Cornor", he teased mocking the President's tone.

"It was just an honest compliment", I said but started blushing again.

"Leon! GOOOOOD MOOORRRRNNNING!", we both jumped as Ashley came yelling.

"I thought there were only two O's in good", Leon joked under his breath, "Good Morning, Ashley."

"Agent Cornor is here too Ashley", the President said.

"Yeah good morning, Miss Cornor", she wished me and I repeated the exact same words.

"Now I think we should call for the breakfast", the President looked at me.

"Yes Sir everything must be ready by now, all that you wanted for today", I told him and then he ordered his breakfast, which was served immediately.

_**(Leon)**_

"Leon, Ashley wants to see the place. I have to attend this important meeting. I want both you and Agent Cornor to escort her on this trip. I hope it's no problem", the President asked me.

"Not at all", I answered and couldn't help but cry inwardly but at least I am not going to the boring meeting and well I am not alone.

After the breakfast the President talked to manager so he could let Kate come along, after all she was working here as the Hospitality Manager. And when the first man asks himself how anyone can disagree, so the President, Ashley, Kate and me headed down the elevator. The President headed for his meeting with a bunch of Agents and we took Ashley with us.

"So where do you wanna go Ashley?", I asked her.

"I have visited here before, there is this big amusement park, let's go there", Ashley said excitedly.

"You ok with it Cornor?", I asked adjusting the rear view mirror so I could look at her, she was reading a book.

"I am fine wherever you go", she said not looking up from the book.

So we went to amusement park and on different rides, played different games and had a whole lot of fun, "Leon get me that", Ashley pointed to huge teddy.

"Piece of cake", I said and positioned myself with the rifle.

"It's not easy at it looks", the owner said to me.

"Let's make a deal, if I get the all the targets you'll give each of the ladies a price", I suggested to the owner.

"Deal", the owner said confidently.

"Ok here goes", I gave him the cue to start. The dummies appeared and I shot them effortlessly, "So what do you say old man", I said putting the rifle down. He was in total shock.

"How did you get all those", he asked giving me two teddies one which Ashley wanted and the other which I chose for Kate.

"It was easy, even my friend here can do this", I said giving the teddy to Kate but her arms were crossed and she didn't accepted that.

"Now that's impossible, women can't do something like this", the owner said and I smiled more looking at Kate who seemed totally uninterested.

"Why don't you give it a try", I said to her.

"I am not interested", she said a bit furious about something.

"Afraid you can't beat me Cornor", these words of mine made her glare at me.

"I can try", she said taking position and as I knew already she shot every target winning another Teddy and gave me a don't-underestimate-me-Kennedy look. Then I had to play one more time to get another Teddy for Ashley, otherwise she would have bugged me about Kate having two teddies and she having only one.

"Wow you are totally brilliant Miss Cornor", Ashley complimented Kate.

"Thank you", she said cutting the formality.

"Now where to next?", Ashley said and just then Kate held her head.

"Are you ok?", I asked her.

"I am fine", she told me.

"Leon! Where to next?", Ashley almost yelled grabbing my attention.

"It's almost lunch time, let's grab lunch", I said knowing that Kate was too weak to work, "I am hungry", I smiled at Ashley and she agreed.

"I am so sorry should have thought about lunch before", I whispered to Kate as we walked back.

"It's ok", she said sighing, "But I am feeling a bit dizzy."

"Don't worry, I am walking close to you, if you feel really dizzy you can tell me and I can carry you", I said to her teasing.

"I think I am getting better", she said with the same sarcasm.

We went to a Five Star Restaurant and had our lunch, the staff kept giving us curious looks because of the first daughter with us but they weren't sure if she was her only, since both me and Kate were dressed casually and talked casually with Ashley as if she was really close, at least this keeps both of our covers.

After that I suggested to go for movies so that it doesn't stresses out Kate too much and Ashley cried over the drama, which made me laugh in the beginning and bored towards the end. Kate took the plot as it has to be taken; not too much and not too little but then again you can't tell much since she's an Agent trained to hide her emotions at work. After that I suggested them a horror movie since I really enjoyed it and since Ashley agreed Kate had no option but to follow.

I seated myself between both the women and Ashley wrapped her arm around mine saying, she really gets freaked out during horror movies even though she likes it. The movie began like a typical horror movie slow in the beginning but as story paced up various horror scenes occurred but at this really scary scene that made all of the women in the hall scream, I heard a gasp as Kate grabbed my jacket and I looked at her.

"I am sorry", she apologized and withdrew her hand and during rest of the movie, I was no more interested in the plot but I was in wait of any scene that would scare Kate, so I could understand what I felt when she all of a sudden touched me but it didn't happened and after dinner at another Restaurant we headed for the Hotel.

* * *

_**(Kate)**_

"It was great day, thanks guys", Ashley said yawning on our way back to hotel.

"You're Welcome", Leon replied but I could make out he didn't actually meant it, "So Cornor enjoyed your day with Ashley?"

"Yeah I did, thanks", I said more to Ashley than to him.

"Why don't you guys use your first names, it really feels awkward when you guys use last names", Ashley said turning in her seat so she could look both at me and Leon.

"We do use first names sometimes", I answered her.

"If you use it sometimes, use it regularly or at least when you're with me", she said turning back.

"Well it's become more of a habit to address other agents by their last names", Leon replied as we stopped again in front of hotel.

Leon gave the car keys to the valet so that he could park the car. Ashley carried her teddies in each of her arms and I too held both my teddies which both Leon and I won respectively. Since it was really late at night and also because Ashley was with me nobody asked me questions about huge teddies that I carried. First we dropped Ashley to her suite and then both me Leon headed for our rooms. I don't know when but the manager moved me up in the same floor as the President and rest of the Agents saying that President was really impressed with my service and wanted me to shift on his floor so it's convenient both for him and me but I doubted if it was President idea or someone else's idea in his head. The manager had called me when we were having lunch and told me that my stuff was shifted in room no. 1209.

Mine and Leon's rooms were situated opposite to each other and we had to turn to get to our rooms, the corridor was empty and I stood at front of the room thinking how to get it open with two teddies in my hand, "I'll help, where's the key?", he asked and then before I could tell him he began fumbling in my purse.

"What're you doing?", I said irritated, "Here hold this", I held one of the teddy to him but he didn't listened.

"Why in the hell are there so many partitions in your handbag", he closing one and opening another.

I literally had to push the teddy in his hand, "Don't take out anything, they're some important papers", I told him and closed that partition and took out the key to my room.

I unlocked the door and got in with Leon following behind me. I set the teddy I was carrying on one of the couches and then took the one Leon and set it beside the first one, "Nice room you have here", Leon said looking around.

"Where you are not allowed", I told him, "So please just go to your room", I held door open for him so he could go out.

"What if I say I wanna be here with you", he said walking to me and closing the door and pushing me against it. I was totally against the door as he closed in on me looking me straight in the eye and I for some reason tried to read his eyes. He pushed the hair hanging over my eyes and looked deep into them, "I am sorry for last night", he said smiling wearily, he was tired, he was always tired but the weariness I was reading in his eyes wasn't because of work but it was because of the relationship we shared. We both were tired of this relationship, we desperately needed to move on but we knew it was not happening.

"It's ok", I said leaning back on the door closing my eyes, I could not look at them anymore, my heart ached whenever I read the ever existing pain in them, "You didn't do it on purpose."

Leon bent forward and whispered in my ear, "You really looked beautiful today, Mrs. Kennedy", he pecked me so softly that it couldn't be called a peck but it was passionate. Before I could register any of this and respond he turned the door knob and exited saying, "Good night."

_**(Leon)**_

"You too", Kate said promptly and I turned to look at her, she had unexplained tears welling up in her eyes but her smile told me it was something good, "…have a very Good Night."

Her simple wish made me feel light, lifted every guilt off my chest that was suffocating me since last night. I don't know why it mattered to me what she thinks about me. She gestured me to go inside my room but I leaned against my door and smiled flirtingly at her, she rolled her eyes and closed her door at my face saying, "Idiot", with disbelief in her voice.

I closed my door too getting in and then all of a sudden I had this urge to open it again and when I did I found Kate peering from a small crack, "Have sweet dreams", she said smiling.

"For that you have to come in my dreams", I told her flirting, "or in my room."

"Go to sleep now", she said furiously scolding me and closed her door for sure this time.

I felt more than happy in a longtime as I got out of my jacket and headed to have a shower to relief the work stress off my muscles. I lied down on the bed and let the sleep take over me. And for after a long time I went to bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for taking time to read this chapter and supporting this story. Sorry for any mistakes or inconsistencies in text, I tried my every bit to correct them. I'd be really grateful if you guys take time to write a review telling me how you find it.


End file.
